Like A Switch Has Been Flicked Somewhere
by atearsarahjane
Summary: AU from Shelagh leaving the Order. What if Shelagh had joined the Nonnatuns in their vigil? What if she had stayed living at Nonnatus House
1. Chapter 1

Title comes from a quote from The X-Files:The Rain King about going from friends to more than friends. Not dissimilar to Turnadette

_Well, it seems to me that the best relationships - the ones that last - are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. **Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. **And the person who was just a friend is... suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with._

* * *

><p>Putting down the phone Shelagh stood stunned, Patrick's words racing through her mind. `Chummy...haemorrhage...hospital...surgery...potentially fatal'. She had been having fish and chips with her favourite Turners, arriving soon after departing Sister Julienne and the Order when Patrick had been called out on an emergency. Timothy had simply rolled his eyes at the change of plan for the evening and informed Shelagh that she should get used to such interruptions. After a distracted scolding for cheekiness from his father as the doctor ran out of the door the boy had suggested the remaining pair play snap until Patrick returned. It was barely half an hour later that Patrick had phoned her with the grave news about Chummy. As tears began forming in her eyes Timothy rushed over.<br>'Shelagh? What's going on? What did Dad say?'  
>'Um..a good friend of mine is ill. I need to go, what usually happens when your father is out at night?'<br>'Mrs Taylor stays over.' Timothy said referring to the housekeeper, sensing that this was not the time to argue about being left again.  
>'Right. How do I contact her?'<p>

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, having dealt with Timothy. Shelagh rushed to the only place she could be right now-Nonnatus House. With her family. She rushed into the sitting room, her newly exposed blonde hair flying behind her.<br>'I've just heard, I came as quickly as I could. Is there any news? Is Chummy okay?' She asked desperately. There was a shocked silence at the beautiful blondes arrival. Later Trixie would admit that had Shelagh not spoken she may not have recognized her friend. Seeing their shocked faces staring at her Shelagh huffed impatiently. 'Yes I know this-' She waved her hands around herself ' is different and probably rather shocking but Chummy! How is she?'  
>'She haemorrhaged again a few minutes ago but they have it under control last we heard.' Sister Julienne said, the only one present not rendered speechless by the former nuns appearance I'm afraid it's all rather touch and go at the minute .'<br>'Golly. Poor Chummy.' Shelagh frowned dropping into the arm of Sister Juliennes chair. There was silence for a few minutes as thoughts of Chummy and the mystery woman before them raced through their minds. Sister Evangelina was the first to break the silence.  
>'I thought you were to go to Chichester?' Shelagh looked at her feet awkwardly.<br>'Oh go on, indulge us. We need something to take our minds off of Chummy.' Jenny said.  
>'I promise that none of us will judge you or think any less of you.' Cynthia smiled. Sister Julienne took the blondes hand and squeezed it.<br>'The purpose of me going to Chichester was so that I could evaluate my future, so I could work out who God wanted me to be, what path he wished for me to walk. But that is no longer necessary. For the first time in many months I know my own mind. He wants me to be happy and I'm finally listening. He's given me an opportunity and means to happiness and I'm not going to fight it anymore. I know who I am, who I want to be and I have taken the necessary steps to becoming her. As off 4 hours ago I have officially left the Order. I'm no longer Sister Bernadette though I hope I may continue on with my nursing and midwifery duties.' She said turning to Sister Julienne to reassure herself that her former sister had not had a change of heart from earlier.  
>'Of course you may my dear girl. You're still a great nurse and a highly talented midwife. It would be foolish to let you go, especially against your will. Though you are still recovering from a terrible illness and I will not hear of you returning to duty for at least a month before you can go on Rota. There's no point arguing, none of us wish for you to fall ill again.'<br>'Thank you.' She nodded, sensing this was not a battle she would win, though she'd give it a jolly good attempt at a later, more appropriate time.  
>'So, who are you if not Sister Bernadette?' Jenny asked.<br>'If you're asking what my name it's Shelagh. Shelagh Mannion.' She smiled, slowly getting used to the sound of her name once more being spoken.  
>'Shelagh. I like it.'<br>'My parents will be thrilled to have your approval.' Shelagh laughed, shocking the assembled others into gaping at her. If they had thought her beautiful before she was really quite stunning whilst laughing. Her entire face lit up and there was a surprisingly mischievous glint in her eyes. 'I was named after my Seanmháthair, that's my grandmother, so you'll have pleased her and her parents too. You've won over 5 generations of the Mannion/MacDonald Clan in one move. That's some impressive work.'  
>'Uh thanks.'<br>'Are you going to keep living here if you're remaining a nurse? Do you have to give up your nun room?'' Cynthia asked, curious.  
>'So long as you'll have me. And I don't have to give up my room but Sister Julienne suggested I may want to move into a room on the nurses corridor, closer to you lot.'<br>'And are you going to?'  
>'Yes. Semi new start in life so semi new living arrangements. I moved in earlier. It's the room next to Cynthia and Jane's.' There were squeals of excitement from Trixie and Jenny and reassuring smiles from Jane and Cynthia.<br>'You seem to have a plan for the future. Would it be too much to ask what it is?'  
>'Not so much a plan as a wish. One that, not to sound arrogant, I'm almost certain will be granted.'<br>'And that would be what exactly?'  
>'A family. Aside from the family I have here. I am in love.' She announced to gasps from those assembled 'and he is in love with me. If not he is certainly close to it and his son is very fond of me and I him. I was actually having dinner with the two of them when I heard the news.'<br>'You left the holy order for a man?!' Sister Evangelina cried indignantly.  
>'As I've already explained, this is what God wants from me and I am more than happy to oblige him. I have been miserable for months, just ask Sister Julienne and now I'm incredibly happy.'<br>'Well I'm thrilled for you. So, who the lucky fella?' Trixie asked grinning.  
>'Patrick Turner.'<br>'As in Dr Turner?' Shelagh nodded, a shy smile presenting on her face  
>'Yes. I know he's not what you were expecting. Not that you were expecting any of this but yes.' I am in love with Dr Turner<br>'That explains so much! Why he was so happy to hear news from us about you, why his head has been in the clouds since you went to the Sanitorium. He's looked quite lost. I assumed he was having trouble with Timothy but I guess he was just missing you too much.' Trixie grinned.  
>'From your letters and visits I've discovered I am rather missible.'<br>'Very much so.' Sister Julienne said, stroking her daughter's hair in an uncharacteristically overt display of affection. Shelagh leant slightly into the nun and grasped her hand once more.  
>'What's with all of the knitting?'<br>'We needed something to occupy us and we thought we'd make a blanket for Chummy and baby Noakes. We're knitting squares and then sewing them together'  
>'A worthy plan.'<br>'Here.' Sister Evangelina handed her a pair of needles.  
>'Thank you.' They returned to near silent work and knitted for hours until the phone rang once more<br>'Nonnatus House, midwife speaking. Dr Turner? Uh huh. Oh thank heavens. Yes. Thank you.' Jenny put the phone down. 'She's going to be all right. It's a little boy. Chummy is still unconscious but they expect her to wake up within the next 12 hours or so.'  
>'Praise the Lord.' Shelagh gasped, relieved. Sister Evangelina started crying, though she later denied ever doing so. Hugging and general crying with relief was the main order of business for the next 5 minutes before Sister Julienne sent them all of to bed. Shelagh pulled the nurses aside<br>'Could I trouble you for some night clothes?'  
>'Do you not own any?'<br>'I'm wearing everything I own. I handed over my old nightgown with the habit.'  
>'Well I'm sure we can help you out there.'<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Shelagh awoke to hushed voices outside her door. Wrapping her borrowed dressing gown around her she opened the door to find 4 eager faces staring at her.

'Good morning ladies.' She smiled

'Sorry, did we wake you up?'

'It's fine. What's going on?' She yawned as she ran her hand through her hair, she had forgotten how chaotic it could get when she wasn't wearing a head covering whilst asleep.

'We were deciding whether to wake you up or not. Chummy's allowed visitors but we weren't sure if you were up for it. Sister Julienne says if you are you'll have to wear a surgical mask to reduce you getting ill because of your reduced immune system.'

'Of course. I'll just get changed.'

'Would you like to borrow some more clothes? You had quite a long day in them yesterday. Not that I'm intimating that you small or anything.' Trixie giggled.

'If it wouldn't be a problem.'

'Not at all. I reckon we're about the same size and I'm sure I own something you'd like.'

'Thank you.'

'And we'll take you shopping after we visit Chummy. Oh this is going to be such fun.' Trixie squealed.

'That is, if you want us to.' Jane said seeing Shelagh's pensive face.

'Yes. Thank you, I'd like that.'

'Got to make you look all pretty for Dr Turner.'

'Trixie!' Jenny frowned.

'Dr Turner fell in love with me whilst I wore the habit. It doesn't get more unappealing than that. I think I'll be okay.' Shelagh smiled as the others giggled at the absurdity of the statement.

'You look so happy.' Jane said smiling.

'I am. Very much so.' Shelagh assured them beaming. Trixie screeched happily and pulled a startled Shelagh into a tight embrace that she laughingly responded to.

'Good.' The peroxide blonde pulled back. 'Now I'm sure you'll look positively wonderful in my green dress.'

* * *

><p>'The others are just outside if you want to see them Chummy. We've all been dreadfully worried.' Jenny said softly as she squeezed her Amazonian friends hand.<p>

'Yes please.'

'Ill just go get them.' Sister Julienne said as she left the room.

'Just a forewarning, Sister Bernadette has come back from the sanatorium, she hasn't gone to Chichester but she's left the Order. She's now called Shelagh and she doesn't wear the habit. Oh Chummy she really is quite beautiful'

'Golly. Yesterday really was eventful wasn't it.' Chummy laughed weakly. She was glad the former nun had returned, well once more. It had been a terrible shock for her to return home to discover the nun she cared so deeply for was so dreadfully unwell. It had saddened her even further to discover that, since she had departed for Africa, Sister Bernadette had become withdrawn and miserable. Chummy couldn't quite put her finger on what it was about the woman that drew her to her but she had always felt a particularly strong affinity with her.

'Yes it was rather busy.'

'Knock knock. Is it okay to come in?' Trixie asked.

'Yes, come in.'

'Hello everyone. I do hope I didn't cause too much of a fuss.' Chummy remarked awkwardly as they all filed in

'There's nobody I'd rather get in a fuss over.' Trixie grinned pulling Chummy into a gentle embrace.

'How're you feeling?'

'Sore, groggy, ecstatic. Peter and little bean have popped out for a little while. I'm sure they will return shortly and you can meet young sir yourself. Hello Shelagh. I hear you're home from the Sanatorium. I must say the surgical mask looks jolly good on you.' Chummy smiled

'Uh thanks.'

'Here they are.' Peter walked in and passed their beloved son to his mother. He was soon wrapped in hugs from all those assembled with barely a confused look to and muttered 'I'll explain later' from Shelagh.

'Ladies, meet Fred Peter Noakes. Freddie, these are your Aunts Jenny, Trixie, Shelagh, Cynthia, Jane, your Uncle Fred and Sisters Julienne, Evangelina and Monica Joan. Aunt Sister seems like quite a cumbersome title but we'll work on that. Plenty of time until you start talking little bean. So, who wants to meet their nephew first?'

* * *

><p>'Sorry sisters, ladies, but visiting time is over and mother needs her sleep.' A nurse stuck her head around the door to address the mass.<p>

'Gosh yes, sorry, we've rather invaded you haven't we. We'll be back soon.'

'I'm so glad you're okay.'

'Freddie's gorgeous.'

'Recover soon. We miss you already.'

'Bye girls, sisters. _YAWN_ jolly good of you all to pop by.' They began to file out after each saying goodbye to their dear friend. 'Wait, Shelagh, can I speak to you moment.'

'Of course. What is it?' Shelagh said, still holding Freddie. As the others had, she found it incredibly hard to relinquish the adorable new addition to their family.

'Are you happy now? The others told me you'd been very sad before your illness. Thank the Lord you recovered from that. Now that you're Shelagh again, are you happy?'

'Yes.' She smiled. 'I'm very happy. I was concerned Nonnatus House would turn their back on me but they've embraced this change. You'll probably hear rumours floating around about why I left so it's best you hear it from me. The primary reason I left the Order is because I have fallen in love with Dr Turner. God wants me to be with him, to care for Timothy and perhaps even raise a child of my own. And I want to. More than anything. I haven't been this happy or as certain of my purpose since I took my vows and dedicated my life to Him.' Shelagh beamed down at the chubby face in her arms and tickled his toes, Chummy smiling happily at her.

'Well I'm jolly chuffed for you.' Chummy beamed. She had always liked Dr Turner, ever since that very first breech she had had to handle wherein he had boosted her confidence and had continued to make her more and more confident in her vocation. Only yesterday, golly...had it really only been yesterday?, that he had called her one of the finest midwives at Nonnatus. She knew the praise was primarily for the benefit of Dolly Smart yet she couldn't help but swell with pride at the talk.

'Thank you. That means a lot. I should go before Matron hits me. Downside of not being a nun anymore, it's more acceptable to manhandle me. Not that that stopped Meg Carter from hitting me. You get better soon. Freddie is gorgeous, you should be proud. I'll see you soon.' Shelagh kissed Freddie's forehead before laying him back next to his mother and leaving.

'Everything okay?' Jenny asked. The nuns had left but the nurses remained to wait for Shelagh.

'Great. She just wanted to know why I left the Order and whether I was happy again. You know I reckon Freddie is going to be taller than us by the time he's 10 Cynthia with Chummy and Peter for parents.'

'Alas the perils of short stature.' Cynthia chuckled.

'Tell me about it. My old friend Jamie used to call me his toaty bucket quine which roughly means tiny pale girl.' Shelagh admitted laughing.

'Lovely. Hey-do you have a brothers or sisters? It's just occurred to me that I have no idea. Gosh there's so much we simply don't know about you.' Trixie said slipping her am through Shelagh's.

'I have a sister. Morag who is 31 .'

'And uh...how old are you?'

'I'm 31 too'

'So Morag is your twin? Identical?'

'Almost. Last time that I saw her we still looked a lot alike but I've certainly changed in the last decade, I don't know if she has too.'

'When was that? Were you allowed to keep in contact with your family whilst in the Order?' Cynthia asked.

'I haven't seen her in person since I took my vows. We're allowed minimal contact. I get Christmas cards and notes from her and I reply. We usually write around the anniversary of my mother's death as well.'

'When was that?'

'26 years ago. I don't really remember her to be honest.'

'So young! How terrible. What about your father?'

'Died when we were 16. Our uncle Andrew looked after us after that.'

'Aww. Any nephews or nieces? Is Morag married?'

'Is this really necessary information?' Shelagh laughed.

'Yes. We've been deprived for far too long.'

'She was still single last I heard. I really must tell her about this. I should visit her!' Shelagh lit up at the thought. Until her move to London she and Morag had been almost inseparable, the two of them sticking together in the face off all the hardships life had thrown at them.

'Oh that'll be lovely for you.' Cynthia smiled 'Sister Julienne and Dr Turner won't be letting you travel that far for quite a while. You only left the Sanatorium yesterday.'

'I know and I think I'm going to be cooped up for far longer than I want. But it's for my own good and done with the best intentions so I'll get through it.' She smiled in defeat.

'You should have heard the lecture Sisters Julienne and Evangelina gave us about not tiring you out whilst shopping.'

'We'll try not to let Trixie get too overeager.' Jane smiled, though her mouth parted in shock at her tenacity. There was a shocked silence as the others also gaped at her before Trixie broke in crossly-

'I may get excited about shopping and clothes but I'm not about to make a very dear friend ill over it.' She cried indignantly before smiling at Shelagh who had flushed at the description.

'Let's go shopping ladies. Wait, do even have any money Shelagh?'

'Yes, I handed over some money when I entered the Order which was returned to me. I have about £100.' Shelagh admitted.

'Wow. Not bad.'

* * *

><p>'Are you sure about this? It's not too tight or revealing?' Shelagh frowned brushing a hand across the material swathed around her midriff.<p>

'You're still more covered up than Trixie and Jenny. And you have such beautiful legs. If you don't feel comfortable though you don't have to wear it.'

'No, it's okay. This all feels weird but I'm going to have to get used to the fact that I no longer wear the habit. I have to start doing things that make me uncomfortable else I'd never get anything done. I want to move on with my life. I trust you not to get me into trouble Cynthia.'

'But not us?' Trixie pouted dramatically.

'Of course. It's just, I know your taste and mischievous side. If I depended solely on you I may end up in the shortest dress possible.' She teased grinning at the blonde. 'On a related note, now that I'm not a nun I can tell you, everyone knows about you girls drinking in your rooms.' She smirked, eyes glinting with mirth.

'Oh! But we were so careful!'

'No you weren't. I heard you yell 'hide the gin' several times after I'd knocked on your doors, once or twice you even left the door open. One time I was watching you and you didn't even realise, you shut the door in my face.'

'Whoops. I'm terribly sorry about the door in the face Shelagh. We always wanted to invite you to join in, and I always got the feeling you wanted to but, well, you were a nun.'

'No need to worry about the door. It was Cynthia not you.' Shelagh grinned. 'But you're right.' she sighed 'Sometimes I'd just stare at the group of you and think 'what if?' Occasionally I'd even go to my room and let my hair down and take my glasses off. Remind myself that I'm still human, not just a habit.'

'It must be hard being a young nun. Sisters Evangelina and Julienne are used to it and, no offence to them, they don't look their best anymore. But you're gorgeous and young and remember much clearer a life aside from the order and you're gorgeous.'

'You said that twice.' Shelagh blushed.

'I'm still in shock over just how beautiful you are. Please always wear your hair down.'

'That would be wholly impractical.'

'Okay outside of the delivery room and clinic always wear your hair down.'

'I'll see what I can do.'

' So what does our esteemed doctor think of your hair?'

'Trixie!'

'He's rather fond of it I think. He was speechless for a minute when I let it down, I'm not sure if he was having difficulty trying to come up with a compliment. Heavens what if he was? What if he hates my hair? Sorry Trix but I may have to wear it up from now on.' Shelagh said panicked.

'In positive he loves it down. He has to. I'm sure he was just speechless because you looked so lovely.' Cynthia reassured the distraught looking blonde.

'I hope so. I know vanity is a sin and all but...'

'Its natural to want to look good for the man you love. There's absolutely no reason to feel guilty.'

'Indeed. He led you and Dr Turner to each other, I'm sure He'll allow you to help Him.' Cynthia smiled reassuringly. 'And you look beautiful either way.'

'Thank you.'

'We should celebrate. Chummy is okay, Freddie's alive and well and Shelagh is happy, healthy and, well, she's Shelagh.'

'Lets go out. Introduce Shelagh to the fun she's been missing out on.' Trixie squealed

I'd love to, honestly I would but I'll be knackered by 8pm. I think Sister Julienne would tie me to my bed if I even tried.'

'I imagine that's be pretty amusing to watch. You're right of course.'

'Let's go for high tea and celebrate instead.' Jane suggested

'Marvellous idea.' Jenny grinned

'Ooh yes. I've been dying to visit that little tea shop Gillian Thomas was telling me about.' Trixie squealed.

'If that's what you want Shelagh.'

'That sounds nice.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Shelagh may I speak to you.' Sister Julienne said softly, appearing behind the woman in question.

'Of course sister.' They walked into the nuns office. 'Is there something wrong?' Shelagh asked frowning as she perched nervously on the edge of her seat. She could not help but be reminded of the many times they had sat like this. The time before last Sister Julienne had asked her to '_Change nothing. Go nowhere. Stay exactly as you are. I really don't think I can do without you'. _So much had changed since then, she had changed so much and she had left them all. She had failed to fulfil what she had promised to do.

'Not at all. I just wanted to know how your day was. Your first full day in the real world as it were. The girls weren't too boisterous? They didn't wear you out?' Sister Julienne frowned, well aware of how excitable Trixie and Jenny, particularly the former, could be. She was also aware however of how loved Shelagh was in Nonnatus House as evidenced by the heartbreak that had followed Sister Bernadette's diagnosis and retreat to the sanatorium. She suspected that, along with the calming affect of Cynthia and Jenny, would have helped keep the excitement in check

'It was...nice. They helped me choose some new clothes and we went to a tea house to celebrate Chummy and Freddie being okay and me returning healthy. Oh I missed them so terribly whilst I was at the Sanatorium. I missed all of you so much and I thank God I'm here with you all again. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder and it absolutely does. I love every single person who lives here. You are all my family.'

'As we consider you my dear. I am so glad you are okay. I do not know what I would've done without you.'

'You seem to have managed admirably, though I do wish you'd allow me to return to work sooner. I hate the thought of lying around when we're already short staffed.' Shelagh said uncomfortably. She felt terribly for leaving them in the lurch when she left and now with Chummy off her feet too...

'Managing maybe but not happily and you know the answer regarding work.' Sister Julienne said levelling Shelagh with a stern look before softening and walking around her desk to take Shelagh's hands in hers. 'But I didn't mean I don't what I'd do without my nurse and midwife. I meant I don't know what I'd do without the daughter I love so dearly, the daughter I never thought I'd have but who found her way into my heart anyway, the daughter I no longer have to consider as a sister and pretend to love no more than any other. I love you Shelagh' Sister Julienne admitted, tears beginning to trickle down her face.

'I love you too Mother.' Shelagh said flinging herself into Sister Julienne's arms. A decade of repressed affection bursting forth between the two women. 'You are the only mother I know or want.' She sobbed.

'Thank you.' The cried into each other's shoulders, clinging on to the others backs as if their very existence depended upon it and in that moment it did. For when they withdrew they would no longer be Sister Bernadette and her sister in charge or Shelagh and her boss. From this moment on they would be mother and daughter, unafraid to love each other openly and deeply.

'Do you ever wonder if the others know of our relationship.' Shelagh asked as they sat side by side on the edge of Sister Julienne's desk, Shelagh leaning into Sister Julienne's one armed embrace.

'They would have to be blind not to notice that we are fond of each other. As a sister I could not allow myself to favour you over anyone else. Now I can and not feel guilty. If they do not know how we feel they soon will my darling girl.' Sister Julienne smiled as she kissed the top of her daughter's head

'Indeed. The girls suggested we go out to celebrate me being Shelagh and Chummy being okay. I told them you'd probably tie me to the bed if I agreed.' Shelagh giggled as her mother chuckled.

'You're right I would. And set up camp in your room to make sure you did not escape.' She threatened jokingly.

'I think I'll have an early night tonight. Go to bed in a few hours.'

'Sounds wise.'

'It's bizarre. I spent so many years waking up at dawn and going to bed sometimes not until the next morning and yet now I wake later and am still wiped out by early evening. I woke up at 9am today. 9am! I can't remember the last time I woke up that late-even in the Sanatorium I woke early for Lauds. But no more. Gosh this is going to be a lot to get used to.'

'I remember a very grumpy young woman who hated getting up for Lauds. And once kicked Sister Evangelina when she tried to wake her up.'

'Heavens I had forgotten that.' Shelagh giggled at the memory. 'She was absolutely livid, she didn't speak to me for days.'

'And Sister Marie-Claire had to lock you two in a room to clear the air.' Sister Julienne chuckled.

'You smuggled me in an almond sponge.'

'Well I always was fond of you.'

'I was only a postulant then. I had real guts to stand up to Sister Evangelina then. Now I'm used to her brashness but I was terrified of her when I first came here.' Shelagh admitted.

'I remember. You had forgotten to wear your wimple once and she shouted at you.'

'Ah yes. The night I curled up with you in bed sobbing for several hours. Who'd have guessed I would come to love her so much.'

'I did. Because you are such a kind, such a loving person.' Sister Julienne dropped another kiss into her daughters hair as she snuggled further into her side. KNOCK KNOCK 'Come in. Ah Cynthia, what can I do for you?' She asked as a smile broke across Cynthia's face at the sight of Shelagh and the nun so closely intertwined on the desk. The young nurse had often observed a particularly strong, but unspoken, connection between the nuns.

'Sorry sister. Dr Turner is on the phone for you Shelagh.' She grinned as Shelagh's face lit up.

'Thanks Cynthia. I'll be back Mother, I'm not done talking just yet.'

'Go speak to your young man my dear, can't leave him waiting.'

'No. Of course.' Shelagh practically skipped out the door

'Isn't in wonderful Sister. She's so happy again.'

'Indeed it is Cynthia. Indeed it is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shoutout to Little Polveir and MyLittleYellowBird on her for reviews and everyone on tumblr for their support of this. You are all too wonderful :)**

**Reviews are much appreciated so I can tell how this is going xx**

* * *

><p>'Hello Patrick.' Shelagh smiled as she picked up the phone.<p>

'Hello Shelagh.' She could hear the smile in his voice at the sound of her voice.  
>'The nurses are almost certainly spying on me right now, just a warning.' Shelagh laughed.<br>'Oh are they indeed. Nosy beggars.' He chuckled.  
>'It's all in good fun really. I've been known to be dragged into it in the past on one or two occasions.'<br>'Shocking behaviour Miss Mannion. I might have to reconsider my decision to court you, I have reputation to uphold. I can't be seen with such a woman.'  
>'Your loss then.' She giggled.<br>'I love your laugh.' He admitted. 'I prefer to see it, to see your eyes light up and your nose crinkle in that adorable way it does. Listening is almost as sweet.'  
>'Patrick you praise me too highly.' She blushed.<br>'I am positive that is impossible for you are the most beautiful, intelligent, funny, caring, amazing, incredible, wonderful woman I have ever met. And I barely even know you.' He said earnestly as Shelagh blushed deeper.  
>'Thank you.' There was a comfortable silence as she digested the praise.<br>'In sorry for leaving you last night and for taking you from Timothy.'  
>'It's fine Patrick. You were needed. I speak on behalf of everyone here when I thank you for saving Chummy. We will always be grateful to you. Have you seen her yet?'<br>'Oh I didn't do anything. They only wanted me there in case they needed someone with a detailed set of interactions with Chummy. But yes I've seen her briefly. She said you and the others stopped by. She congratulated me on making you so happy. Thanked me for it actually.'  
>'Well you do. Ever so much.' She grinned.<br>'And you I. I cannot wait to spend more time with you. How was the rest of the day? I hope you didn't over exert yourself.'  
>'I'm perfectly fine Doctor. Though I get the distinct feeling I'm going to be mollycoddled for the next few months.' She rolled her eyes unseen by it's recipient.<br>'You can bet on it.'  
>'Yippee. As for what I did, the nurses took me shopping for clothes as I have only what I was in yesterday and would be hopeless on my own. Then we went out for, and I quote, 'posh tea' to celebrate Chummy and I being well.'<br>'I'm sure you look excellent in them. I cannot wait to see you wearing them. I cannot wait to see you again full stop. They're okay with this all then?'  
>'Yes. They're happy for us. Happy that I'm healthy and happy. It seemed to come as a shock to them understandably but they seemed to be okay with it. I shouldn't have worried so.'<br>'I'm glad. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?'  
>'I don't think so.'<br>'Let me take you out for dinner. Last night was wonderful but I'd like to have you to myself. Timothy is staying over at Jack's house. I can give you my undivided attention. Just as you deserve.'  
>'I'd like that. Very much.'<br>'Do you a preference?'  
>'I don't exactly have a lot of experience in that area Patrick.' She laughed.<br>'Of course, sorry. I have just the place in mind. I think you'll like it.'  
>'I'm sure I will. Where is it?'<p>

'Surprise.'

'Patrick!But how will I know what to wear?'

'Wear something smart looking. It's better than a tea shop but not quite The Ritz. Though you'll be the most beautiful woman there anyway.'  
>'I-'<br>'No. I know you're not used to compliments so I'm going to get you used to them as quickly as I can so you can accept how amazing you really are. Oh, Timothy's calling me, I've got to go.'  
>'Okay. Tell him I say hi.'<br>'Will do.'  
>'Patrick'<br>'Yes?'  
>'I couldn't be more certain.'<br>'I am completely certain. I'll phone you with a time tomorrow. I'll leave you to your spies now. Bye.'  
>'Bye.' Putting down the phone she grinned and lent against the desk, waiting for the inevitable attack from the spies. Although she had only been caught and roped in on one occasion she had witnessed them spying on phone call many times throughout the decade since her postulancy had begun and was familiar with the procedure though not usually from this end of the deal. 'You can come out ,I know you're there ladies.' Sheepishly they came around the corner but it was clear that all of them were thrilled by what they'd heard. 'Don't worry; I'm not angry with you. I expected it to be honest. It's nice in a strange, twisted way. I'm really one of the nurses now.'<p>

'You make us sound like a gang.' Cynthia chuckled.

'No comment.'

'You two are so cute and I haven't even seen you together yet. Well, actually I have, many times. How did we not spot this going on?' Trixie wondered aloud.  
>'We both fought our feelings, myself very hard and I believe he did too.'<br>'Then how did you ever realise he loved you?'  
>'I don't really think this is an appropriate place for such talk.' Shelagh said nervously, unsure of who was listening. As happy as she was to be honest with the nurses and her mother, she was concerned that sister Evangelina was not taking this as well appeared. The nun did not need to overhear the reasons her sister had left.<br>'Come on then.' Trixie pulled Shelagh away from the desk, up the stairs and into her room with the others fleeing amused. 'Spill.'  
>'Okay! I'm still on an emotional high so I'll tell you. It was a number of little things at first, an extra kindness, a uncharacteristically kind word or compliment, a shared cigarette.' She said laughing at the memory. 'At first I just thought it was me reading too much into everything, a wishful thinking of sorts, perhaps even just a reaction to me getting kinder. The first time I had a strong suspicion was a few days before the summer fair, we were taking in the kitchen of the parish hall about what could be improved there with the money we expected to raise at the fete. We were discussing spirit lamps when I looked up and he looked up. Try as I might I couldn't take my eyes off of his. After a few seconds Timothy ran in and that was it. Even then I thought he might have been looking off into space or thinking deep. Then came the fair. You remember how Patrick was called away to Mrs Harding and I ran the 3 legged race with Timothy?'<br>'Yes, you fell over the finishing line and won.'  
>'Indeed. I cut my hand and so went to wash it after I'd untied Timothy and Patrick had picked up and returned my glasses. Whilst I was washing it Patrick came in and offered to take a look at my hand. I agreed, even though there was no actual medical need, it was only a minor injury. He took my hand and began to look over it and then started to stroke it with his thumb, and then didn't let go. I still don't know if this happened as slowly as it seemed but I definitely had time to see what was going on and remove my hand. He closed his eyes and brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the palm of my hand, kissed the wound. After what seemed like forever but had potentially only been a second I pulled my hand away and turned my back on him explaining that I had to because of the promise I had made to God. He said he understood and walked out. That was when I knew I wasn't alone in my torment. There was definitely something been us. I couldn't ignore it anymore. Then I was diagnosed with TB and we both realised that life was too short not to at least consider it. He wrote to me in the Sanatorium but I didn't read any of the letters. I was still riddled with guilt and confusion but I could now admit to myself that I wanted to be with him, wanted to be a mother to Timothy, wanted a family and that God was giving me a chance. I spoke to Sister Julienne and about a week before I was discharged I read all of his letters in one go. Oh and they were perfect, exactly want I wanted and needed to read. It was then that I read the words I'd been fighting against. He was in love with me and hoped I loved him too. And that is how I came to realise he loved me.'<br>'Aww. You're a real life love story.'  
>'You said all of his letters, how many did he write? If that's not too intrusive a question?'<br>'I've just told you the most secret and intimate events of my recent life. I think that question will be fine. Just don't expect me to always be this open. I'm still riding on excitement and happiness right now.' She reminded them.  
>'Okay.'<br>'So? How many letters?' Shelagh smiled and walked over to her bedside cabinet and pulled out a stack of nearly 20 letters and clutched them to her. The nurses jaws dropped.  
>'Wow. That's...a lot of letters.' Jenny said.<br>'He must really love you.' Jane smiled.  
>'He does. And I couldn't be happier.' She flopped back onto Trixie's bed grinning. The others laughed at the uncharacteristically happy former nun who was quite obviously giddy in love.<br>'I must admit, I never expected to see this.' Cynthia said gesturing to Shelagh who giggled slightly.  
>'Neither did I.' Shelagh admitted.<br>'I'm so happy for you.' Trixie said laying next to Shelagh and hugging her. 'You don't know how many times I've wanted to do this.'  
>'Cuddle with me on your bed?' Shelagh asked, eyebrow cocked in amusement.<br>'No silly. Hug you.'  
>'If you wanted to hug me you should have just hugged me. I'd have hugged you back. I'm not that impersonal am I?'<br>'You were very...proper. The perfect nun who hid behind the rules.'  
>'Well I did a bang up job of keeping to that.' She giggled<br>'Dinner!' Sister Evangelina called out.  
>'Good. I'm ravenous.' Jenny said.<br>'We had cake not 3 hours ago!' Shelagh exclaimed.  
>'Jenny's always hungry. We're not just learning about you here. There's a lot you need to learn about us that we keep hidden from the nuns. It'll all come with many late night chats.' Trixie beamed.<br>'I still have a lot of learning about myself before you can.' Shelagh frowned 'I've been living such a different life for so long I've almost forgotten who Shelagh is. I had to really else Sister Bernadette would have have a much harder time of it.'  
>'We'll help you remember.' Jane said smiling as they got up and walked down to the dining room.<br>'Thank you.'


	5. Chapter 5

'I'm back.' Shelagh grinned as she entered Sister Julienne's office once more. The nun had retired to her office immediately after dinner had finished. With the temporary incapacitation of Shelagh and the potential departure of Nurse Noakes to be a full time mother the midwives were in dire need of a replacement nun to work beside them. She had buried herself in paperwork as soon as Shelagh had departed to speak on the phone with Dr Turner. She still couldn't quite bring herself to believe what had happened. Sister Bernadette had left the order, become Shelagh and was now being courted by the local GP that Sister Julienne had known and worked beside for nearly 25 years. She truly could not think of a better man for her daughter to fall in love with having seen what a wonderful husband he had been to Timothy's mother. This fact did not stop her from stopping and marvelling at the situation at sporadic points of her work. She had subtly observed the young woman through dinner and it had warmed her heart to see how happily she had interacted with her fellow nurses. Now, after being set to washing up, Shelagh had returned to her.

'Hello my dear.' Sister Julienne smiled as Shelagh perched on the edge of her desk. 'What was going on with the nurses earlier? Nurse Franklin seemed to be pulling you rather hard. You were out of sight before I could scold her.'

'No need, I was fine. They just had some understandable questions about Patrick and me and then were getting excited because I'm apparently sickeningly in love.' She admitted blushing 'and then Trixie cuddled me on my bed for a few minutes.'

'Cuddled? Like a teddy bear?' Sister Julienne laughed. Shelagh nodded, grinning.

'Apparently she's wanted to hug me for years. Especially during my time at the Sanatorium so we had a long cuddle to make up for it. They said they never felt that they could hug me. That I was very proper, that I hid behind the rules and my views. Did, did I ever come across as that to you? Like I was cold and unapproachable?'

'Cold? Certainly not. You're one of the warmest people I've met. But I do understand what they mean by you being proper. You always tried to stick to the rules and not get too intimate with the nurses. If I may make an observation?' Shelagh nodded. 'It seems to me that you wished to be like them, could see what you had given up for your holy views and feared if you got to close to them then you'd get hurt or see too much and want more and then you'd feel guilty and retreat further from them but inevitably find yourself drawn to them, which is understandable. You're a beautiful, vibrant, funny young woman who'd fit into their group perfectly. You already have been for a few years.' Seeing Shelagh's shocked face Sister Julienne smiled ruefully 'I've been watching you for a while my dear. When it was just you and the nurses and you thought nobody else was looking you would be much more relaxed. Like when you got your new glasses and Chummy tried them on.'

'You're so right. I never even realised I was doing that. Though I did know I envied them. Do you remember when they all went to the dance for Chummy and Peter's second date?'

'Of course. Nurse Franklin didn't stop talking about it for a week.'

'That was the first time I truly doubted my decision to take holy orders. They all looked so pretty. As soon as they left I went to my room and took my wimple off and let my hair down, took my glasses off. Imagined what it would be like to pretty myself up and go out and have fun with them. I hadn't looked that closely at myself in years. I couldn't help but notice that I wasn't bad looking, quite pretty compared to when I was wimpled. I felt so guilty for the rest of the week.' Shelagh admitted tentatively. This may be her mother she was talking to but it was also her former superior and such thoughts were forbidden at the time.

'You're stunning. It always worried me when you were new that you'd catch some poor sailors eye and you'd run off with him and I'd lose you.'

'10 years out, wrong profession and I could never truly leave you but you got the general gist of it.' Shelagh laughed.

'Indeed. I truly am so very happy for you my dear girl. I couldn't let you go to anyone else.'

'Slow down. We haven't even been on a date yet. On that note, Patrick is taking me to dinner tomorrow.' She informed sister Julienne, unable to hide her excitement. 'But I'm not going anywhere just yet.'

'But you want to? You want to marry him?'

'More than anything. I'm happy as I am right now though. I'd like to get to know Shelagh Mannion again before I become Shelagh Turner. Gosh. That sounds rather good doesn't it?' Shelagh gaped as the weight of her future hit her.

'It does indeed. By the way, I phoned the mother house to let them know you wouldn't be going to them. They say they hope you'll be happy in your new life.'

'But what about Poplar? The community? What if they don't take this too well? What if they think there was something going on while I was still a nun? I'd hate to be the cause of any aspersions being cast on Nonnatus and the Order.'

'That is not beyond imagination however I do not wish for you to trouble yourself. If that occurs then we will deal with it. They only people that matter know the truth. Your family and friends will defend you if necessary.'

'And I thank them for it. I just wish they didn't have to.'

'Gossips will be gossips. They've been around for millennia and they'll go on for many more. They'll get over it soon; just you wait until the next scandal comes along.'

'You're right, of course. You always are. Have I ever mentioned how annoying that is?'

'Careful now. I may be your mother but I'm also your boss, if you want to return to work in a few months you'd better stay on my good side.'

'Aye aye captain.' Shelagh gave her a 2 finger salute. Sister Julienne chuckled.

'I had forgotten cheeky you were.'

'But I'm endearingly cheeky and therefore staying on your good side. I must say it's a relief to not have to bite my tongue at every other thought that passes through my mind though. I don't think I'll ever be able to fully go back to the free speaker I was but it's nice not having to censor myself so much.'

'We'll see.' Shelagh yawned 'why don't you go up to bed my dear. You've had two busy days in a row and a late night yesterday.'

'I might just do that. Or at least go up to bed and read for a bit. I'm slightly knackered.' She admitted stifling another yawn. 'Goodnight...mum.'

'Goodnight daughter.' They grinned before embracing tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

'Shelagh wake up!' Trixie shook her roughly.

'Wha-? Trixie? I'm recovering from being ill! If there isn't a fire then I'm going back to sleep right now!' Shelagh groaned into her pillow. She had been thoroughly enjoying her dream, one that had caused her such torment whilst in the Sanatorium. Even as she turned over in the bed the image of herself sat on the sofa she shared with her husband, a male Turner curled up on either side of her and their new born daughter mewling in her arms, drifted painfully away from her. Now that she could allow herself to dare to dream about such events she never wanted to stop.

'Sorry, no fire. Just thought you'd want to know that Dr Turner is on the phone for you again. Something about the specifics of your date this evening. But if you're not interested...' She laughed as Shelagh's eyes flew open. 'For a former nun you're very difficult to wake up!'

'I'm up.' Shelagh groaned as a contended smile began to creep across her face.. 'You know I never quite got used to rising before dawn. Remind me to tell you one day about the time Sister Evangelina tried to wake me up and we ended up being locked in a cupboard for 6 hours as a result. Besides it's too early to tease me. What time is it?'

'7.30.'

'I'll kill him.' Still in her nightclothes Shelagh sleepily made her way down to the phone 'good... good morning Patrick.' She yawned into the receiver.

'Morning sleepy head. I hope you slept well, got to have you nice and rested for our date later.'

'I slept very well thank you and was continuing to enjoy it when Trixie jumped on my bed until I woke up to tell me you were on the phone.' She blushed, recalling just how well she had slept and why.

'I did no such thing!' They heard the blonde call from just around the corner. Briefly Shelagh wondered whether she would ever be able to have a private phone call in Nonnatus.

'Sorry my love. I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day if I want this evening off so I thought I'd phone you before I started. I've booked a table for us for 7pm. Does that sound okay?'

'That sounds wonderful. Am I allowed to know where are we going yet?'

'That would ruin the surprise.'

'Patrick! Tell me, I don't like surprises.' She pouted, somewhat childishly she admitted to herself.

'Are you whining?' He chuckled 'Don't worry you'll like this one. '

'Promise?'

'I promise. Ah, first patient has arrived. Until later my officer.'

'Bye sergeant. I can't wait.' She put the phone down.

'So? Where's he taking you?' Trixie grinned

'He won't tell me. Apparently it's a surprise.'

'Oh but how on earth are we supposed to make you look suitably gorgeous if we don't know what you need to be suitable for?!' Trixie cried aghast.

'I asked him yesterday and he said smart.'

'Well then you can't go wrong with that black dress you bought yesterday. You looked ever so magnificent in the shop and we can do your hair and make-up. Oh and you can borrow my high heels. Oh this is so exciting.'

'Calm down Trixie. I would appreciate your help with making me 'suitably gorgeous' but I think it best I don't borrow your heels until I have a bit more practice with regular heels. I don't really want to fall down the front steps. That would not be a good start to the date.'

'Very Chummy-esque.'

'Quite.' They laughed. 'Aren't you supposed to be eating breakfast and getting ready to begin your rounds? With Chummy and I off of work I don't think Sister Evangelina would be best pleased if you were late.'

'Oh don't be such a bore. Agh! 'Trixie yelped as Shelagh began pushing her out the door. 'You are freakishly strong Shelagh Mannion.' She laughed as she fought against the Scot.

'What on earth?' Sister Evangelina gaped as a cackling, nightie clad and somewhat dishevelled Shelagh pushed a giggling and protesting Trixie into the room. The pair stopped suddenly as they noticed the breakfast table full of stunned Nonnatuns. Trixie bit her lip to stem the rising giggle. Shelagh looked down at her feet, half embarrassed to be caught in her nightwear and having such a overtly happy time in front of her former Sisters and half stifling a answering giggle.

'Sit down and eat both of you.' Sister Julienne smiled at the pair.

'I'll just go and get changed.' Shelagh said fingering the hem of her nightgown awkwardly as the embarrassment won out over the mirth. There was far more skin on show than she was sure Sister Evangelina would approve of. As beautiful as she felt in it and as much as the nurses loved it Shelagh couldn't help feeling it wasn't quite...appropriate for dining with her former sisters.

'Sit!'

'Okay.'

'What just happened?' Jenny laughed staring slack jawed between the new arrivals who were studiously avoiding catching each other's eye.

'Trixie was refusing to stop pestering me and actually go to work.' Shelagh laughed.

'Pestering?! I was helping you!' Trixie cried indignantly as Shelagh sniggered.

'Alright but you called me boring for pointing out you should be getting to breakfast so you can be ready to go to work. So I pushed you to work.'

'Our favourite Scot here is surprisingly strong. I shudder to think how strong you'll be when you're back to normal strength.' She poked her tongue out at the still sniggering Shelagh.

'What are your plans for today then?' Cynthia asked, eager to distract Sister Evangelina from the comment she seemed about to make.

'I'm going to write to Morag, well, write to her last known location at least. She moves quite often so it often is a bit of a paper trail. She forgets to inform me when she does it. I love her dearly but she's a bit scatter-brained.'

'Oh that'll be lovely. Do you think she'll visit?'

'She'll have to. I get the impression in not going to be allowed further than the end of the road without a panic taking place.'

'Well I should hope you're going further than the end of the road tonight. Although I suppose being exclusively in your doctor's company means less of a panic should occur.'

'Did he not say where you'd be going?' Sister Julienne asked.

'No.'

'It's a surprise.' Trixie grinned 'it's terribly romantic.'

'A few minutes ago you were horrified by the idea.' Shelagh remarked.

'Until you mentioned he had given at best minimal information so we can dress you to the nines.'

'Not quite that far Trixie.' She smiled tightly. Seeing her daughter's discomfort Sister Julienne grasped Shelagh's hand under the table.

'I spoke to Peter earlier. Chummy is to be discharged tomorrow.' She beamed.

'Wonderful.' Shelagh grinned as everyone shared similar sentiments.

'Oh thank goodness. I quite mean to give young Freddie a good talking to about worrying us so much.' Sister Evangelina huffed.

'Freddie Noakes. Sounds rather marvellous doesn't it. Bit old fashioned though. Big Fred will have a great day, do you remember how put out he was when we shot down Fred as a name for Raymond?' Trixie laughed.

'Apparently he _is_ named for big Fred. Apparently they had a quite a talk before she went into labour.'

'Who's Raymond?' Jane asked.

'Oh now that's a story.' Sister Julienne smiled launching into the tale.

* * *

><p>'Shelagh are you okay? You seemed a bit uncomfortable during breakfast.' Jenny asked as they retired to the kitchen having been tasked with doing the washing up as everyone else rushed out of the door to prepare for work.<p>

'I'm fine. It's just-it's one thing to talk to you lot about dressing up and going out on a date with Patrick and wearing somewhat revealing nighties around you. It's fine with Sister Julienne. It's just, Sister Evangelina and Sister Monica Joan. It's only been 2 days since this all happened and I'm not quite comfortable. It's going to take a while for us to acclimatise to this.'

'Sorry, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You know what I'm like, if I say anything else you don't like just tell me. Or kick me. It's what the others do when I don't and I quote 'shut my big gob.' You used to just hiss my name but now that kicking is on the table you may wish to reconsider.' Trixie said slipping into the kitchen and hugging the Scot.

'I will take on board what you said and think upon it thank you Trixie. Now you definitely should be going off to work this time.'

'I'm going. No need to manhandle me again.'

'Good.' Shelagh giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

'So. Are you excited? Nervous? First date with the man you love. It's a big thing.' Trixie pointed out a she finished applying the minimal make-up they had agreed upon for Shelagh's big date. All of the nurses had congregated in Trixie's room in a joint effort to make Shelagh presentable. Secretly Shelagh was very grateful for the presence of Cynthia and Jane who were balancing out Trixie and Jenny's more elaborate plans. Unfamiliar with the practices of make up and hair styling, having sported a simple ponytail if her hair was up ever since Trixie's admonishment for the out of date and out of style hairstyle she had attempted to wear to the hospital, she had turned her self completely into their hands.

'I am excited yes but not overly nervous. We have known each other for 10 years after all. We're not complete strangers.'

'You've both known Sister Bernadette and Dr Turner not Shelagh and Patrick though.' Cynthia pointed out

'I know. There's something really rather lovely about that. I know him so little and he I, but not for much longer. He's going to discover Shelagh at the same time I do. At the same time you do too.'

'I know one thing he's definitely going to discover tonight. You Miss Mannion are stunning.' Jenny smiled as Shelagh blushed deeply, still greatly flustered by such compliments. She imagined it would take a long time for her to get used to them.

'Is it vain of me to want to look nice Patrick?' She asked still worrying about the issue.

'I'm not exactly the authority on that subject but I don't think so. Anyways, you're not a nun anymore. You can be as vain as you like.'

'It's not just something I can switch on and off you know. It was a part of my mind-set for over a decade. Mentally some parts of me will take a long time to stop being a nun. I'm not sure if I ever will fully transfer. I don't want to fully change, I loved being Sister Bernadette and I learnt a lot.' She sighed.

'True. Sorry. Well you definitely look pretty enough for him. And we loved Sister Bernadette too.'

'Thank you. All of you. Truly thank you, I would have been completely lost without you.' She beamed gratefully at the ladies, taking Jane's hand in hers and squeezing it.

'You'd have managed.'

'Barely.' There was a knock at the door. 'Come in. Sister Julienne!'

'Dr Turner is at the door for you.' She smiled as the nurses began to buzz with excitement. 'Will you leave us for a moment please nurses?' They nodded and scampered downstairs, eager to get a good viewpoint of the new couples reunion.

'Well? Will I do do you think?' Shelagh asked nervously wrapping her arms around her waist.

'You look lovely my dear girl.' The nun said stroking the blonde's carefully styled hair tenderly.

'Thank you Mother.' Shelagh hugged her nervously.

'Don't be so anxious. You love him and he loves you. And you are very beautiful. Now come on, it's time to take your next step into the real world.' Together they made their way down into the living room where Patrick sat silently; clutching a bunch of flowers as if his very life depended upon it. Squeezing her hand one last time Sister Julienne retired to the kitchen and was not surprised to find all other occupants of Nonnatus House also there, not so subtly spying upon the pair. Biting her lip to swallow a hearty chuckle she joined them. Shelagh cleared her throat and Patrick jumped off of the sofa and span to face her. A grin instantly materialised upon her face as he saw her for the first time since he'd been called away from her two nights before. He was speechless, his jaw brushing the floor. He stood there simply staring for a moment.

'Patrick-breathe.'

'Shelagh!' He shook himself from his trance with a grin.

'Hello Patrick.' She smiled. Goodness he was looking exceptionally handsome tonight, she noted. He was wearing the 3 piece suit that she had accidentally admitted was her favourite during one of their many conversations that very first day of theirs. She could not tell if the wearing of it tonight was her benefit or an unnecessary attempt from Patrick to persuade her he did in fact own semi decent attire and was an attractive prospective suitor. The latter was unnecessary-she had seen him at 4am, covered in dirt and blood that was not his, exhausted from hours of labour following long shifts and rounds. She had found him gorgeous even then, though she had tried very hard not to admit that fact to herself. Either way the gesture touched her deeply.

'You look beautiful, incredible, amazing. Wow. Uh-these are for you.' He thrust the flowers towards her. She reached out and took the proffered flowers from his strong hands. Raising them to her face she couldn't help the returning grin that echoed his as she inhaled. Having been raised in and around flowers due to her friends parents florist business that she had worked at for occasionally she instantly recognised the blooms and the meaning behind them. Hyacinths for sincerity, gardenia's for joy, bronze chrysanthemum for excitement, orchids for delicate beauty, red roses for love and aster for contentment. This knowledge thrilled her. She secretly hoped that Patrick had picked the flowers for those meanings though she suspected he would not have had the time to pick them out personally.

'Thank you. They're beautiful.'

'Beautiful flowers for the most beautiful woman I have seen.' She blushed.

'Thank you. Where are we going? Let me just put these in a vase ' She asked as she turned to see a vase being held out to her through from around the kitchen door frame. 'Thanks ladies.' She laughed, taking it and arranging the flowers in it.

'That is still a surprise.'

'I don't even get one measly clue?' She pouted playfully.

'Okay here's a clue-it is a place where you eat.'

'Well it's obvious now.' She rolled her eyes. 'I don't know why I didn't guess that before.'

'Drat, I knew that was too specific a hint.' He groaned as she laughed. 'We should go, don't want to be late.'

'Can't tarnish your spotless attendance record.' She giggled.

'Indeed.'

'I'll have her back by 11pm.' He called to the barely concealed Nonnatuns as he held put his hand to her. Grinning she took it and, in a moment of happiness fuelled levity, she called back-

'I hope you all enjoyed the show,' before bowing and walking out with him.

'She's so happy.' Cynthia sighed smiling as they moved out of the kitchen into the living room to observe Patrick helping Shelagh into his car not before he placed a kiss to the back of her hand.

'They both are. This is truly God's will.'

'I will admit there is a certain...charm to the two of them together.' Sister Evangelina conceded.

'High praise indeed.' Trixie giggled as they watched the pair drive out.

* * *

><p><strong>Main bulk of the date will be in the next two chapters but I'm going away for the weekend tomorrow so it may not be up until after then.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

The First Date part 1/2

* * *

><p>'So, hello Shelagh.' Patrick smiled as he broke the comfortable 10 minute silence they'd been indulging in, sat side by side in his car with their hands entwined. Every now or then Patrick had to liberate his hand to change gear but it would return to hers at the earliest possible occasion.<br>'Hello Patrick.'  
>'You really do look beautiful. I'm sure most of that is due to your natural beauty but I cannot imagine you looking lovelier than you do right now.'<br>'You've barely seen my uh 'natural beauty'. When you last saw me I was tired and had outdated hair, clothes and no make-up. I have had a somewhat intensive crash course from Trixie about all that. It was...mildly terrifying. From this point on I'll look better in day to day life than I did that evening I promise. I uh...I want you to feel proud to have me on your arm.' She blushed.  
>'You looked beautiful that evening too. I will always be proud to have you on my arm no matter how dated or make-upless or covered in someone else's blood you are. I wanted to tell you how beautiful you are that evening but you seemed somewhat overwhelmed with everything and I feared that would push you over the edge. Too much too soon. I'm sorry it had to be cut short so suddenly.'<br>'It's fine. Even if it wasn't one of my dearest friends you went to help I would understand. Babies don't stick to plans, we both know that. And people will always get into accidents or scrapes and need your assistance. It's what you do. It's who you are. I know what I'm getting into. I'm sure that was the first of many nights and plans to go askew. So long as you're helping people and not just blowing me off to go to the pub with your friends-not that I'd ever stop you going to the pub with your friends-just don't lie to me about it.'  
>'I'm glad you understand. Just a few points regarding that though. #1 I'll always go reluctantly if it takes me from spending time with you, #2 I'm not really the type to go to the pub, #3 I don't actually have many friends outside of Nonnatus but even if I did you'd come before them and #4 I don't think I could ever lie to a woman as honest and as wonderful as you.'<br>'Thank you. That was a very lovely thing to hear.' Shelagh blushed further into her lap.  
>'Well I'm never going to stop saying them to you.' He grinned raising he hand to his lips once more.<br>'You're too kind. How is Timothy? I haven't seen him since I ran out the door.'  
>'He's fine. Still on half term, still bored, still complaining. He's had a million and one questions about you and us. He's very happy about this by the way. He practically pushed me out of the door earlier so I wouldn't be late. I haven't seen him this happy in years. And it's all thanks to you. I can never thank you enough for all you've done for Timothy since his mother died. You've been invaluable, a wonder, a rock. Especially at the fete when you did the 3 legged race with him. He was talking about that for weeks you know. He spent well over a month talking about you non-stop. Which was unfortunate considering I was trying to forget about you and what I'd done. I truly am sorry for my behaviour in the kitchen that day. No matter what you say it was unforgivable. I should never have put you in that position.'<br>'If you hadn't then I wouldn't have forced myself to face my feelings for you. To accept the fact that this wasn't going away. That I wanted to be with you. If you hadn't have kissed me we might not be here today. So I'm so very glad I fell over and you kissed me. And I adore Timothy. It was my honour to run the 3 legged race with him and I'm glad I was the one he could turn to when he needed someone. As for his boredom you should send him to Nonnatus. I'm not allowed to do much around the convent so I can convalesce. And Chummy is coming back tomorrow so she will be on bed rest for a while. I'm sure between the 3 of us and Freddie we can have a grand old time. I'd be happy to spend some time with Timothy. He's truly a wonderful boy.'  
>'He thinks the world of you. He must take after his old man. Ah here we are.' He said as they turned into a drive.<br>'The Kings Inn?'

'It's not just your typical inn. It's been upgraded inside. Not too fancy though-don't want to be scaring you off before we begin.'  
>'It looks lovely Patrick.' She reassured him seeing the nervous look on his face.<br>'Shall we go in?' Seeing her troubled expression he frowned. 'Shelagh? Are you alright?' He took her hand. 'We don't have to do this if you don't want? Is this moving too fast for you? Darling? I can take you home if you want.'  
>'I like that.' She smiled shyly.<br>'You do want me to take you home?' He frowned. As much as it would hurt to slow this he would take a step back if it was what she wanted. So long as the two of them ended up together he did not mind how long it took.

'No! Not that! Please don't take me home. I just...I liked it when you called me darling.' She admitted smiling into her lap.  
>'I'm glad.' He smiled lifting her chin so he could look her in the eyes. 'What's wrong then?'<br>'I've uh...never done this before. Going out for dinner with someone. Dating. I'm not quite sure how I'm supposed to be. What I'm supposed to do. I've listened to the nurses raving about dates they've been on but it's very different when it's suddenly me.'  
>'You don't need to be anything except yourself Shelagh. We're far enough from Poplar that no-one will know us. We can just be Patrick and Shelagh, two people who care for each other, eating good food and having a good time getting to know each other better. It's not as if we're complete strangers.' He grinned.<br>'I guess. You're right of course. Sorry.'  
>'There's nothing to be sorry about. It's understandable to be nervous. You've really never dated anyone before? Not in Scotland or whilst you were doing your nurses training?' He frowned, confused.<br>'No. No-one ever showed any interest.'  
>'I find that hard to believe-you're beautiful and wonderful and, well, you're you. All those men must have been blind or stupid. Their loss is my gain.' He grinned at her, still unable to believe that such a woman would ever even consider being with him, let alone leave behind her vocation and such a personal relationship with God for him.<br>'Shall we go in?' Shelagh smiled gratefully at him as she brought his hands to her lips.  
>'Let's.'<p>

* * *

><p>'Are you ready to order?' The waiter appeared by their table. Shelagh looked panicked at Patrick, unprepared for answering.<p>

'Uh...I'm afraid I don't know what a lot of this is. Can you help me Patrick?'  
>'Of course. 2 tomato soups to start and for mains-you like chicken don't you? Good, she'll have the chicken and I'll have the gammon please. Would you like some wine Shelagh?'<br>'I guess.'  
>'Red or white?'<br>'I don't really have a preference. Whatever you would prefer' She stuttered, completely lost in the current situation.  
>'And a bottle of red please. Can we have some water too?' Secretly Patrick thought she looked rather adorable so flustered though he did not think she would appreciate that thought being vocalised.<br>'Of course sir. Anything else?'  
>'No thank you. We'll order dessert after the course.'<br>'Very good sir. I'll bring the drinks over shortly.'  
>'Thank you. So, Shelagh Mannion. Who are you? I want to know everything.'<br>'A lot of the information I possess about Shelagh Mannion is a decade out of date.' She smirked.  
>'True. Well I hope we can learn more recent information together.' He smiles as he took her hand in his.<br>'I'd like that. Well my childhood is just the same either way. I was born on the 19 th April 1927 in Aberdeen. My middle name is Marsali. I grew up just outside Aberdeen with my parents Annelies and Ruaidhrigh and my twin sister Morag. My mother died when I was 5 and my father when we were 16. We had a border collie called Tyke, a black lab called Bob, 2 ginger cats called Jane and Austen, a tabby called Bronte and black and white cat called Dickens. Mother was a classics enthusiast; she studied literature at university but gave up her career to raise Mori and me. She instilled a great love of literature into us, even in the short time we had together. We had a farm and I used to spend hours chasing those dogs around the fields.'  
>'What kind of farm was it?'<br>'Cattle. Our Aberdeen Angus Beef was much sought after-we supplied shops for miles around.' She said proudly. 'We also had a couple of pigs; the experience of having them came in unexpected use last year. Did we ever tell you about Evie and co? No? Remind me to tell you some time. I think you'd greatly enjoy the tale. Oh how I loved growing up on that farm. Our uncle Andrew took us in after Daddy died. He had a large house in Edinburgh so we sold the farm to some family friends who were also in the business. A few years later I started nursing college and then joined the order. Then I met you.' She grinned.  
>'How did your parents die? If you don't mind me asking?' He asked delicately, noting the sadness in her eyes.<br>'I don't mind, and I will tell you, tonight. Just not right now. Dad's death in particular is still very raw and not exactly dinner table appropriate.' She said awkwardly.  
>'I understand. You said Morag was your twin? Identical? What does she do? Do you have any nephews or nieces? '<br>'No but very similar. She has red hair and mum's nose but other than that we're fairly identical. Or we were 10 years ago when we last saw each other in person. I wrote to her last known location earlier today so I hope we will back in contact soon. I have missed her terribly and I can't wait for you two to meet. We've stayed in mild contact over the last decade but the Order is quite strict about retaining ties to our pre-order lives. She was a teacher in Wales as of Christmas though she did seem to be somewhat bored at that school. She was unmarried and childless too. She'll settle down eventually I'm sure. She just seems to be enjoying life as it comes. She was always the more relaxed one out of us. I always liked to make sure I knew what I was doing and when. She'd chance it. I always envied her that.' She smiled ruefully. 'What about your childhood? Was it as adventurous as I'd imagine? Thank you.' She smiled at the newly arrived waiter who poured their drinks. He nodded at the pair before retreating. Carefully Shelagh lifted her glass, wary of spilling the dark red liquid on herself or the tablecloth. Barely restraining a smile at her antics Patrick clinked his glass against hers.  
>'To us. Patrick and Shelagh. No longer must we only be Dr Turner and Sister Bernadette.'<br>'To us.' She took a small sip of her drink and was pleasantly surprised. It was actually rather nice.  
>'Where were we? Ah yes. Sorry to disappoint but I was always a boring child, there was nothing more I'd love than sitting up a tree reading. Like your mother and you I had, and still have, a great interest in the classics though I will read just about anything so long as it isn't one of those trashy romance novels Nurse Franklin reads. I saw it on the kitchen at Nonnatuns once.' He explained to her confused look. 'My brother would try and knock me down my throwing stocks and shoes at me. Oh it was all in good fun.' He laughed seeing her frown. 'I have an older brother and a younger sister Thomas and Elisabeth, affectionately known by the family as Pudge and Lissa. We grew up in a street in west London, an affectionate rabble belonging to Sarah and Harry Turner-a doctor and a housewife of high birth who was disowned by her family for 17 years due to her marrying my father. They're both still alive and well and in close to them and my siblings. Pudge is married with 2 children Robert and Bethany and Lissa with 1, Catherine. Pudge is a lawyer in Cambridge and Lissa is an artist who moves around a lot. We never had any animals growing up, my mum is allergic to cat hair and Lissa was scared of dogs. She loves them now though. Great timing' He chuckled. 'Timothy is desperate for a dog but I'm not at home enough for that to be feasible unfortunately.'<br>'That's a shame.'  
>'I think you and Lissa will get on very well when you meet. Oh and my birthday is August 4 th and my middle name is James. Do you have any hobbies? Were you even allowed hobbies in the Order? Did you paint the picture on the postcard you sent Timothy? Thank you for that by the way, he missed you dreadfully. Almost as much as his father did.'<br>'My pleasure. Yes, I painted it. I've always loved to paint ever since I was a little girl. Dad taught me, he was a fabulous artist. He could have been a professional but he loved our farm far too much to turn his back on it. I also sketch occasionally. In the order I rarely had time to do either but I picked up the habit, no pun intended, again whilst I was at the Sanatorium. I'd forgotten how much I loved it. You know sister Julienne is actually a very skilled artist herself. Many of the paintings around Nonnatus were done by her.'  
>'You're really very good at painting too. Timothy framed the picture you painted him. It's on his bedroom wall, pride of place.'<br>'Thank you. That's very sweet. Perhaps I should paint something for you seeing as Timothy already has one.'  
>'I'd like that. Ah good, the starters are here.'<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**The First Date 2/2**

**Shoutout to Rockbird86, Muffyinturnerland and ctmsundays on tumblr for their responses on the last chapter. Kissy kissies for you ;) xx**

* * *

><p>'Would you like to dance?' Patrick offered as they finished their dessert-a slice of the most succulent, decadent chocolate cake either had ever tasted. They had enjoyed their meal and both were pleasantly surprised by how natural the past hour had seemed, the conversation had flowed easily, both were relaxed and joking with each other.<p>

'I can't dance Patrick.' She admitted, hanging her head in shame. She had attended a few Ceilidhs' as a young girl with Morag and their friends but she had never been overly talented, much to the amusements of her friends as she often ended up on the floor or being spun into walls or people.

'Honestly darling neither can I particularly well but it can't be too complicated. I'm sure between the two of us we can muddle our way through it, perhaps even enjoy it.' He grinned as she giggled and took his proffered hand. He led her onto the dance floor area and tentatively slipped an arm around her back. Nervously she put her hand on his shoulder as she had seen the nurses do whilst dancing around the living room. Stepping closer to close the gap Patrick had allowed between them Shelagh smiled up at him. He beamed down at her as they began to sway gently as they let the music wash over them. For several minutes the pair was lost in each other's gaze, finally allowing themselves to stare at their beloved, not having to worry about anyone else or propriety or rules. Though neither were natural dancers the actions seemed to come instinctively, both thinking about how right this seemed and how much they never wanted to leave each other's embrace. Shelagh broke the gaze to rest her cheek against his chest. She couldn't believe that she had ever considered the feelings she felt towards the man she was pressed against could be wrong. Nothing had ever felt more right. She had no doubts that this relationship was given to her by God.

'Shelagh I know I said this in my letters but I need to tell you in person. I love you Shelagh Mannion.'

'I love you too Patrick Turner.' She beamed up at him, her cheeks aching with the strain of the widest grin she had ever sported. Never had she imagined that hearing 3 words, even if she had already read them, could bring such uncontrollable joy into her heart. When she had joined the order, a little over 10 years ago, she thought she had forfeited the chance to ever hear such words directed at her. Never in her wildest dreams about her life post Order had she felt such happiness.

'May I kiss you Shelagh?'

'If you don't I will.' She breathed leaning into him. Smiling he bent to meet her in the middle and brushed his lips against hers reverently. He began to pull back, eager to make sure Shelagh was still okay with this new development however the love that exuded from her gaze stopped him dead. It was Shelagh who initiated their 2nd kiss, reaching on tiptoe to take his lower lip between hers. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth Patrick shook himself out of his bliss and kissed her back, swiftly taking back control. The pair continued swaying for several minutes, exchanging kisses and exaltations of love until a faster paced song began to play. They returned to their seats and the waiter came over with the bill. Sighing sadly Patrick paid and helped Shelagh into her coat.

'I don't want this evening to end.' She admitted as they walked out hand in hand.

'It doesn't have to. Would you like to go for a walk along the river? There's a full moon tonight so we should be able to see our way quite easily. Unless you'd rather not walk off into the dark without a chaperone. Not that I would ever compromise you.' He asked offering up his arm. Beaming she nodded and took it.

'That sounds lovely Patrick. Dinner, dancing and a moonlit walk. The nurses are going to be very jealous when they force me to tell them every single detail about tonight.' She laughed as they began to walk.

'You'll love it really.' He laughed.

'Yes. I will.' She leaned into his arm. They walked for a few minutes in silence before they reached a bench. Sighing heavily Shelagh leant her head on his shoulder.

'Are you alight my love? Are you cold? World you like my coat?'

'No it's not that. I promised you earlier that I would tell you the full story of my parents and my childhood. And now seems as good a time as any but I don't want to ruin this most perfect of evenings.'

'Whatever you tell me cannot run this night. It can only make us closer. But I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you to tell me something you do not wish to share. If you're not ready then that is fine.'

'Thank you. Okay. Here goes. You are the only person besides Mother, that is Sister Julienne, who knows this about me. It isn't all rainbows and bunnies but it is a big part of Shelagh Mannion and I want, nae, I need you to know this. As I mentioned my mother died when I was 5 years old, she haemorrhaged labouring my little brother. He also did not survive. It was a late-term miscarriage. We were too grief stricken to name him at the time, he was somewhat overlooked by losing Mum, but about 7 months later we set up a memorial area for him. We called him Naomhán. It means little Saint. Daddy always told us that he was called home because he was needed.' She said sadly. He squeezed her hand and signalled for her to continue. 'I don't remember Mum very well but sometimes, when I close my eyes I can see her rolling about in the garden with Tyke and I can vaguely recall her voice as she sang Celtic lullabies to us until we slept. I still miss her dreadfully. Although I have Sister Julienne who is like my mother I can never forget Mum. It was just the 3 of us then-Da, Mori and I. The three musketeers Da would call us. Oh how we loved him and he loved us back dearly. We were as close as any parent/child could ever hope to be, inseparable in fact. Don't get me wrong-Mori and I had many, many dear friends who I hope to reconnect with but nobody was as important or special as our father. Mori and I were also extremely close, still are in a way. As a member of my religious order we are not allowed to keep close contact with our relatives, we're supposed to leave behind our old lives but we've made the most of the small amount of contact we're allowed. As we got older the three of us only continued to grow closer. When we were 16 Da was killed in an accident on the farm. We both saw it happen. It was…horrific-the engine on the tractor exploded and Da had his head under the bonnet to look it over. As he fell back the first thing we noticed was…was...' She broke off, a sob catching in her throat. He pulled her into his side, arm wrapped around her.

'You don't have to tell me.' He said planting a kiss on the top of her head.

'No, it's okay. Just…memories.' She raised his hands to her lips and kissed him thankfully. 'As he jumped back it was clear that he had a giant shard of metal sticking out of his eye, it wasn't until he began to twist as he fell that it became abundantly obvious that there was a considerable chunk of his skull missing. It wouldn't have been nearly as bad had he died instantly. Instead he lay there, choking on his own blood with us sobbing over him, shocked and powerless to help. He'd also got shrapnel in his windpipe so he could barely breathe. He died less than 20 seconds after hitting the ground but even in those last moments he was trying to comfort Mori and I.' She told through sobs. 'I was so distraught afterwards that I barely spoke a word for 5 months. Morag and I would cling on to each other for hours on end in silence just staring off into space. Our father's brother, our Uncle Andrew took us in. He was not an unpleasant man though we far from enjoyed our time there. He and Da fell out years before and he'd only taken us in to save face in Edinburgh-he'd got into a bit of trouble and the community had turned their back on him. He was not cruel exactly. We would only see him at meals, if you could call what he gave us food. The dogs were fed better than my sister and I. They were his pride and joy. He rarely let us out aside from school and church, made us work around the house to earn our keep. He tried but failed to access our inheritance and the money from the sale of the farm. That was ours and only a small amount was used to pay our way by the government. The minute we finished school and got our qualifications we ran to London with money our friend Jamie had loaned us. We soon managed to get access to our own bank account; we shared one, thinking about it we probably still do. I hope Morag hadn't spent it all; I should probably look into that. I entered nursing college and Mori went to university. We continued to live with each other for as long as we could. 3 years later I joined the convent and then I met you. You know the rest.'

'Oh my darling. You are so strong. Thank you for telling me. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Your father sounds like a wonderful man. So does your mother. I wish I could have met them.'

'He would've liked you. A learned man with a big enough heart to encompass the whole community who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty in the name of good. You've made these last few days the happiest of my life. For that he would love you, not quite as much as I do but I don't believe it is possible to love another human as much as I do you.' She admitted kissing his shoulder next to where her head currently lay.

'Oh Shelagh. My beautiful, strong, brave, incredible, loving Shelagh. I don't know what I have done to deserve you but it must have been rather spectacular.' He lifted her face to his and kissed her once more. Pulling back he used the sleeve of his coat to brush the tears from her cheek. 'I wish I could save you from the pain. Nobody deserves to go through that. I wish I could help you.'

'You do my love. Being in your arms brings me such strength and peace. I have never been this happy. I love you so much Patrick.'

'I'm glad. I love you too. So so much. I can't believe you want to be with me.'

'Well I do.' She said with an air of finality. He leant down and pressed his lips to hers once more. This time more fiercely and she was powerless to stop her arms wrapping around his neck as her turned to face him more directly. She was pleasantly surprised when he ran her tongue against her lips, she wasn't sure what it meant but instinctively she opened her mouth to him and soon both tongues were battling to show greater devotion to the other. She shivered.

'As much as I am enjoying this and you, I should get you home. We can't have you getting ill so soon after leaving the Sanatorium, that wouldn't be good for my professional reputation. And I don't want a barrage of angry nuns and nurses chasing me through Poplar with flaming pitchforks.'

'In glad my health means so much to you.' She said dryly.

* * *

><p>'Well. Here we are.' He said sadly as they pulled up outside Nonnatus House once more.<p>

'I don't want to get out. Getting out means I won't be with you anymore.' She frowned. 'I don't want tonight to end.'

'It's not forever I promise. I'm busy the next few days during the day but I can clear an evening or two and I'm sure I can pop in and see you. Would you like to come over for dinner? I'm sure Mrs Taylor can rustle up something marvellous.'

'Yes. When?'

'The day after tomorrow?'

'It's a date.' She grinned

'Yes, it is.' He grinned back at her. 'I have a second date with Sister Bernadette. Who else can say that?'

'Nobody had a first date with Sister Bernadette dearest. And it's the second of many I hope my darling.'

'It would be my honour to take you out every day for the rest of your life. Come on, I'll walk you to your door.'

'A proper gentleman I see.'

'Only for you my love'. The exited the car and walked up the stone steps to the convent whereupon Shelagh threw herself into his arms. Out the corner of her eye she noticed one of the living room curtains twitching. She found she could not care less who was watching. She was proud of this love and wanted to share it with those she loved. Though she had been uncomfortable even discussing the date in the vicinity of Sister Evangelina she knew now that nothing could stop her from spending the rest of her life with the man whose arms were already becoming home to her. Sister Evangelina would just have to get used to the idea.

'I love you so much Patrick. This has been the perfect evening. I don't know how you're going to top this with our second'

'I love you too my darling Shelagh. So very much. I'm so glad we found our way to each other.' He droppped a kiss onto the top of her head as she grinned into his chest.

'As am I sweetheart. This is what God wants for me, for us. I know you do not believe but I truly think that. He guided us together.' She said softly.

'I don't know. I find myself starting to believe that there may be something, someone, out there. How else can I explain being blessed by the love of the most beautiful woman in the whole world? When you are in my arms, when you look at me with such love in your eyes, it feels …sacred.' He explained as she began to tear up at his words.

'Oh Patrick. How can I leave you after you say such a beautiful thing?' She stroked his cheek tenderly

'Because if you leave then you can sleep and then we can see each other tomorrow. Is it alright if Timothy comes over?'

'Of course. If he is agreed.'

'Darling no force on earth could keep him away. I'll bring him around mid-morning.'

'I look forward to it. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' They kissed once more before she turned and walked through the door grinning to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

The moment she crossed the threshold to the building she was instantly assaulted by several nighty clad nurses. To be honest it was beyond the time that they should have been in bed-they had a big day tomorrow with Chummy coming home and could do with the rest. They didn't care though-instead surging forward to crowd around her.

'So? How was it?'

'Where did he take you?'

'Did you have a nice time?'

'Did he kiss you?'

'Did you only eat? What else did you do?'

'Ladies please! One question at a time! And at least let me fully through the front door before you all pile on me. I'm letting a draft in. Do you want Sister Evangelina storming around here tomorrow because I've given her a chill?' Shelagh laughed as they moved back to allow her to close the door.

'Sorry.' They chuckled. 'It's just so exciting!'

'Shall we go to my room? I get the impression were going to be talking for a while if Trixie gets her way.' She chuckled as Trixie frowned.

'But I want to know now!'

'Are you about to throw a tantrum?' Shelagh giggled at the absurdity of her friends behaviour. It had only been a few days since she had changed her inter-Nonnatus position but already she could see a marked difference in the way the nurses interacted with her. No longer would they bite their tongue around her or act as professional. Still the image of a woman in her mid 20's about to throw a temper tantrum shocked her slightly. 'Either you can wait until we get upstairs and I get ready for bed then I can tell you what you wish to hear or you can wait until tomorrow to question me to death. It's your choice. Sorry-that sounded a bit strict.'

'It's fine. I always like it when my friends act like my mother.'

'Gee thanks. Now let me get changed and tucked up snug in bed.

'Fine.' Trixie huffed. 'But hurry.' She pulled Shelagh down the hall to the nurses quarters. she shoved her playfully through the day.

'I will see you four in about 5 minutes in my room then.' Shelagh grinned. 'Now scoot.'

'You are such a mum.'

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK<p>

'Can we come in now?' Cynthia called through the door.

'Yes. Enter. I am now ready for the inevitable interrogation.' Shelagh laughed as she settled under her sheets. It had amused her the first night to note that the nurses, and now her, had sheets that were much softer and kinder on the skin than the ones she had had as a nun. She wondered if that was a nationwide thing or something implemented by a previous Nonnutus nun-it could not have been Sister Julienne's idea as she had not been the chief nun when Shelagh had entered as a postulant.

'Now will you answer our questions?' Trixie asked impatiently as they scurried in and jumped onto Shelagh's bed.

'Ask away. You have 20 questions. Complete honesty time-once in a lifetime opportunity here. One question at a time though.'

'Okay. Where did he take you?'

'An upscale pub/restaurant about half an hour away called The Kings Inn.'

'Was it any good?'

'It was wonderful. We had soup and then I had chicken and Patrick had gammon. Then we had chocolate cake for dessert. The food was delicious, the music was lovely, the wine surpringly okay considering I grew up hearing everyone complaining about it and the company was above sublime.' She grinned.

'What did you do?'

'We ate our food and talked. A lot. After we were finished we took advantage of the live band and dance floor and we danced for a while. Once the music became livelier and beyond our capabilities-neither one of us is about to win any dance competitions believe me- we returned to our seats. After the bill was payed we didn't want the evening to end just yet so we took a moonlit stroll along the river.'

'Aww. That's so romantic.'

'Yes it was rather. It was, overall, perfect.'

'What did you talk about?'

'Our childhoods, our family, the friends we had growing up, Timothy, you lot, Chummy, food, my immediate future. We covered quite a few topics really. It's strange-I've never been an overly talkative person but it's so easy talking to him now that I know he will always listen and I do not have to censor myself or hide my love for him.'

'I know what you mean. It was so much more easy to talk to Samuel once I had taken the first step.' She said referring to the Reverend Apply-Thornton, they had progressed past being pen pals and were now pursuing a long distance relationship, visiting each other as often as possible.

'You should be very proud of the progress you've made whilst here Jane. Can you imagine if you could tell yourself 8 months ago that you would be here-quiet but an active part in conversations, with the attentions of a localish reverend who dotes on you?' Shelagh smiled taking Jane's hand in hers. 'I know I'm certainly very proud of you.'

'Thank you.' Jane blushed deeply but could not fight the growing smile that threatened to reveal itself.

'Gosh-who'd have imagined that out of everyone at Nonnatus the only ones with boyfriends or husbands would be Chummy-a self proclaimed walking disaster, Jane who barely said a word for the first week we knew her and Sister Bernadette!' Jenny laughed as they all chuckled.

'I thought you were interested in Jimmy's friend?' Shelagh grinned. 'What?' She responded to the others' shocked looks. 'Just because I was in a different county doesn't mean I don't hear gossip!'

'Trixie!'

'Not me I'm afraid.'

'The walls have ears you know.' Shelagh cackled as the women looked increasingly confused as they pointed accusingly at each other, only to met by affronted looks or 'not me's.

'Who told you then?'

'A little bird.'

'Shelagh! I though you said it was complete honesty time.'

'I am entitled to some secrets you know. Though I do appear to have spilt quite a few over the past few days to various people.'

'Fair enough. But getting away from the point! Shelagh's first date! On with the questions!'

'So you talked about us?' Jane smiled.

'Of course. You and the nuns and how you've all taken my personal 180. How wonderful you all are. How terrified of Sister Evangelina he should probably be for his own safety.' Shelagh grinned at them

'Did he kiss you?'

'I saw the curtains twitch whilst we were saying goodbye. You know perfectly well he kissed me tonight.' The nurses had the good grace to look guilty. 'It's okay, I don't blame you. I'd have done the same given the situation. The former nun you live with and the local doctor-it's quite an intriguing situation I imagine.'

'Was that your first kiss?' Trixie asked, wide eyed as she asked the question she'd been dying to ask ever since Sister Bernadette had implied she had not yet had her first kiss, all those months ago when the Reverend Appleby-Thornton had temporarily joined them. At the time she had thought it possible but the more she thought upon it, and the more she studied Sister Bernadette, she had concluded that the nun was probably quite pretty under habit. She could only imagine what a teenager version of the nun had looked like. In a sudden burst of smugness Trixie realised she was correct-Shelagh was VERY pretty without the habit. Really quite beautiful. She had to admire Dr Turner for noticing it.

'The one on the steps? No. Tonight? Yes.' Shelagh grinned as the memories flooded through her mind. She felt a blush begin to rise in her cheeks at the memory of the not so chaste kisses they had exchanged by the river.

'It was?! Oh how sweet! Well? Tell us about it then.' Trixie demanded, bouncing up and down on the bed excitedly.

'It was ...completely perfect. Better than I could ever have imagined.' She sighed happily.

'How often have you imagined it?'

'Enough times for it to be inappropriate behaviour for a nun.'

'That could be anywhere between 1 and many hundreds.'

'Indeed.'

'How did it happen?' Cynthia asked, cutting off the upcoming protestation from Trixie.

'We'd been dancing for about 10 minutes when he suddenly pulled me flush up against him and told me he loved me for the first time. Well, the first time in person.'

'Awwww.'

'Then he leant down and kissed me. To be honest I think he thought I was about to break at first it was so delicate. It was quite sweet actually. That uh…was the first of many kisses we shared tonight.' Shelagh admitted blushing.

'He sounds quite the gentleman.' Cynthia beamed.

'He was. He is. I'm very lucky.'

'Is he a good kisser? I can't believe I just asked that about Doctor Turner.' Jenny gaped.

'I don't have anything to compare it to but I would definitely have to say yes. I did rather enjoy it so he must have been doing something right. You'd better get used to the idea of Doctor Turner kissing me because it is going to happen a lot if I have any say in it.'

'Shelagh! I...I can't believe you just said that.'

'Honestly neither can I. Gah I'm so in love with him I can hardly believe it.' Shelagh grinned burrowing face first into her pillow. 'Stop laughing at me.'

'Sorry. You're adorable. And this is still very surreal.'

'Believe me it's weirder for me.'

'But you had months of feelings leading up to this. We've had 2 days after it came out of the blue.'

'I spent 10 years as Sister Bernadette not even being able to fully be as much friends with you as I wanted or act upon how close I am to Sister Julienne, I certainly could never even think about romance. Now, all of a sudden I'm Shelagh Mannion again and I can laugh and joke with you, openly and and publicly accept Sister Julienne as my Mother and I spent a good 20 minutes kissing the local GP tonight in the moonlight. And several more in other places.'

'Wow. I always knew you and Sister Julienne had a special connection but I never realised you considered her your mother.' Cynthia said softly as the others gaped.

'I have done for many years.' Shelagh admitted drawing her knees up to her chest. 'I was really quite young when I first came here as a postulant and I was suddenly living a very different life and very far from home and my friends. I suddenly couldn't see Mori anymore and we were practically inseparable at that point. That was the hardest part for me. I would not have survived my early years without Mum. I love her very much.'

'She loves you too you know. She looked so heartbroken when she told us about your diagnosis and when she informed us that you may well be leaving the order, and by extension, though she didn't actually say it, leaving her.'

'I know she does. We had quite the heart to heart yesterday. We did some reminiscing, some hugging, a lot of hugging in fact. Nonnatus truly is my family in more than just words. I love each and every one of you dearly. I have been blessed with you.'

'Aw Shelagh we love you too.' Cynthia wrapped her arm around Shelagh's shoulder as the blonde leant into her.

'It really is isn't it. A family. Our Nonnatus family. We're like sisters, always have been really-even as a nun you were closer to a sister than the the other Sisters who are like mothers or aunts.'

'What's Fred then?'

'Cousin? Same with Peter-I know he's married to our sister but it's not the same as a brother.' Jenny suggested.

'Maybe. We should let you sleep else the Sisters will kill us tomorrow. Your mother in particular.'

'Night ladies. And thank you for helping me get ready, I would have been utterly lost.'

'Our pleasure. Goodnight Shelagh Mannion.'

'Goodnight family.' Shelagh giggled as they filed out. Flopping back onto her pillow she let out a laugh of joy as the past few hours activity.


	11. Chapter 11

'Good morning my dear. Toast? I'm afraid you've missed main breakfast. As it should be-you need your sleep. I'd prefer it if you were still in bed now but I feel that isn't a battle I'd win. I'll get Mrs B to start leaving some porridge aside for you.' Sister Julienne smiled as Shelagh wandered into the kitchen, a wide grin plastered across her face.

'Please.'

'Did you have a good time last night? You certainly seem to have. I must admit the smile you are currently sporting could light up the room.' Sister Julienne chuckled as Shelagh's grin grew even wider.

'I had a wonderful time thank you. Patrick was quite the gentleman. Oh Mum it was so great! I was worried that it would be awkward but it wasn't. It was perfect.'

'Oh I am pleased. Where did you go?'

'The Kings Inn. It's about half an hour away from here.'

'Was the food good?'

'Delicious. We'd best keep Sister Monica Joan away from there else she'd never leave the dessert display. Between you and me the chocolate cake there is incredible. Oh and it turns out that with the right partner I CAN dance!'

'I imagine you weren't dancing any ceilidh dances though-as I recall those were the ones you got most injured during.' Sister Julienne chuckled remembering the many tales she had heard over the years. A particular favourite of hers had been the one where Shelagh had been spun too ferociously, lost her balance and flown into a too close table, tripped over the table leg and flew into the arms of Shelagh's unsuspecting Maths teacher, toppling the man and ending up lying on top of the poor man.

'And we went for a moonlit walk along the river. I had no idea how nice that could be! I'd heard Trixie gushing over the idea in the past but always thought it silly- what if you got lost or cold? But it was lovely. Oh and he told me he loved me, in person. And he kissed me. Eep I'm so happy!' Shelagh could barely contain the happiness bubbling inside of her and ended up almost bouncing on her toes.

'Oh my darling girl I am so happy for you. It's wonderful seeing you so happy again. It broke my heart to see you so despondent and conflicted this past 6 months or so.'

'Thank you. I told him about Da's death. And about Uncle Andrew.' Shelagh admitted suddenly.

'You did? That was quick. How did he take it?' The nun frowned. She knew from experience about how emotional Shelagh could get about the tragic end of her childhood and the terrible treatment she had suffered immediately after. Many nights towards the beginnings of their relationship Shelagh would wake up screaming in the night-still reliving that terrible day.

'Very well. I'm very lucky to have him. And I know it was quick but I want to go into this with no secrets.'

'That sounds wise.'

'What time is chummy due back from hospital?'

'Around 3pm.'

'Wonderful. Timothy may be visiting later by the way. He's terribly bored because it's half term and Patrick's too busy to do much with him. Apparently he's missed me dreadfully and has many questions for me.'

'That'll be nice for you. Don't overseer yourself. I've seen you with him before-you can be quite energetic.'

'I won't. Don't worry so Mum. Wha-' Shelagh yelled as sister Julienne suddenly sprung forwards and hugged her, wrapping her arms around Shelagh's waist from the side. 'You alright?' Shelagh asked wrapping an arm around the nun.'

'I just really love it when you call me Mum.' She admitted.

'Well get used to it. As long as there is breath in these lungs I will call you it.'

'Thank you. I should go-paperwork beckons.'

'Would you like some help until Timothy turns up? That way I can help out and not feel so useless whilst barely expending any energy.'

'I'd love some.'

* * *

><p>'Peter, do you think the nuns mind that we're bringing Freddie back to stay at Nonnatus. What if we're imposing ourselves?'<p>

'Of course they don't. They love you and understand that we currently have nowhere else to live. They're not about to throw us out onto the streets. Especially after you were so ill and we have a new-born.'

'He's beautiful isn't he? Oh Peter we're so lucky. God has been so good to us.'

'Indeed we are Camilla. He sure has. I look at you, alive and well and cradling our son and I'm sure I am the luckiest, happiest man on the earth. I love you Camilla.'

'I love you too Peter.'

* * *

><p>'So? Does sis-Shelagh still want to walk out with you? We're still in with a chance?' Timothy asked impatiently. They had been eating their breakfast in silence, Timothy desperate to know whether Shelagh was still going to a part of their lives. He hoped so. The months that she has spent in the Sanatorium had been unbearable. He had so wanted to visit her but every time he asked his father, the man either pretended not to hear the request or ended up snapping at him. Then suddenly there were racing through the countryside to find her and now they were dating. He couldn't bear it if she now wouldn't be there in their lives<p>

'Good morning to you too Timothy.'

'Sorry, good morning Dad-does Shelagh still love you?'

'Yes son.' He chuckled 'Shelagh still loves me. We had a wonderful time. Thank you for the help with dressing me-Shelagh was most appreciative.'

'You're sure? She wasn't just pretending.'

'Well she kissed me and told me she did not want the evening to end. Oh and her eyes were alight with joy.'

'Dad don't be soppy. It's gross.'

'Well if Shelagh and I continue to date which I strongly suspect will happen then you'll have to get used to it.'

'Dad. Are you going to marry Shelagh?' Timothy asked suddenly causing Patrick to choke on his tea.

'It's a bit early for that son. We've only been on one date.'

'She left behind her life as a nun to be with you.' Tim pointed out. 'That sounds like she's pretty committed to this.'

'She did indeed Tim, but not necessarily just for me. She hasn't been truly happy as a nun for over a year apparently.'

'Oh. Well do you want to marry her Dad?'

'Yes. I do. Very much so. But only if that would be alright with you. She'd move in and you'd have a stepmother.'

'I really want you to marry her Dad. I still miss Mummy a whole lot but she isn't coming back. I think she'd be happy that we have Shelagh though.'

'That's very mature of you Tim.' Patrick said proudly.

'Mum wanted us to be happy. And Sister Bernadette made me happy, and when she came over a few days ago Shelagh made me happy. I...I love her.'

'She loves you too. She told me as much last night.'

'She does?!'

'How could she not? But Tim if and when I propose to Shelagh it'll be a little while down the line. I want to date her properly and to let her get used to being Shelagh again. That means you can't say anything to her. I would imagine that it would be at least a few months before I ask her.'

'Months? But that's ages away! Can't she come live with us now and you can propose later!'

'Uhh no Tim. That wouldn't be appropriate. And you shouldn't say that to Shelagh, you may embarrass her.'

'Why?'

'I'll explain when you're older.'

'That's what you always say.'

'And I promise one day I'll tell you everything. But hurry now, I'm due at the surgery soon.'

'Yay, another day of sorting and cleaning glass tubes!'

'Don't be cheeky. And actually you're not coming with me.'

'You're leaving me at home? Alone?'

'No. You're to spend the day at Nonnatus House with Shelagh. If you want to of course.'

'Yes please!'

'And Akela is coming home from the hospital today so you'll be able to see her too.'

'Awesome! She is alright now isn't she?'

'Yes. And now she has the baby so she'll be happy too. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you meeting little Freddie.'

'Will you and Shelagh have a baby do you think?'

'You're really asking the big questions today aren't you? I haven't spoken to Shelagh about it but I could certainly imagine it being a possibility. I'd certainly like to.'

'Why didn't you and mummy have more children?'

'Your mother only wanted one or two children and we were perfectly happy with you beyond happy.'

'But you always wanted more?'

'I wanted you to have siblings like I did.'

'Oh. Does Shelagh have any brothers or sisters do you know?'

'A twin sister and a younger brother who uh...died…when he was very young…before he was alive you could say.'

'That's sad.'

'Yes. It is.'

'I think…I think I'd quite like it if you and Shelagh had a baby. She'd be a great mum.'

'When we marry she'll be your stepmum. She'd become a mum to you,

'You said when not if!' Timothy grinned 'Dad, when you do ask Shelagh to marry you...don't mess it up. I'd quite like to have Shelagh as a stepmum.'

'I'll do my best. Now come on now. Enough questions! Is there anything you want to take to Nonnatus with you?'


	12. Chapter 12

KNOCK KNOCK  
>'Hello Doctor.' Trixie grinned 'what a surprise. I take it you're here to see our resident Scottish beauty?'<br>'Sadly not I.' Patrick said ruffling Tim's hair.  
>'I'm spending the day with Shelagh.' He beamed. 'I'm not allowed to tire her out though so I've brought her one of my insect books. I thought we could have a look around the garden.'<br>'That sounds... lovely. I'm sure she'll have a grand old time. She was very excited to receive that dead butterfly from you in the Sanatorium-though that could just be because it was from you. Anyway won't you come in the pair of you?' She waved them in.  
>'I won't thanks. I've got to dash. I'm already late for the surgery. I'll see you later son. Be good for Shelagh, don't overtire her, no awkward questions...'<br>'Don't dishonor the family, I know.' He grinned at his father who rolled his eyes.  
>'Less of your cheek please. Bye son, tell Shelagh I'm sorry I couldn't see her this morning.'<br>'Will do. Off you trot now Dad.'

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK<br>'Shelagh you have a visitor.' Trixie grinned sticking her head around sister Julienne's door.  
>'Hmm?' Shelagh looked up and beamed when she saw the young boys head appear around Trixie. She jumped up.<br>'Shelagh!' Timothy ran into the room and wrapped his arms around Shelagh's waist, nearly toppling her in the process. Recovering she returned the embrace enthusiastically.  
>'Hello Tim. Slightly slower tackling if you please- I'm rather small. It's quite easy to level me.'<br>'Sorry. I just missed you.'  
>'I missed you too Timmy.' She grinned into his hair.<br>'Oh Dad says sorry he couldn't pop in but he's already late for work.'  
>'Never mind. That doesn't surprise me. It's you I wanted to see, not him.'<br>'So you don't want to see Dad at all?'  
>'I didn't say that. Come on , if you're lucky there may be a slice of cake we can liberate for you! I'll see you later Mum, call me if you need any more help with the admin.'<br>'I will. Go. Enjoy the cake that certainly hasn't been hidden at all in the cupboard above the sink.'  
>'Thanks. Now tell me Tim-has your father ever been on time for something?' Shelagh laughed as she led the young boy out of the room.<br>'Not that I recall. Hey Shelagh I brought that book on bugs we were looking at when you came over a few nights ago. I thought we could see what we could find in the garden! I'm not supposed to tire you out else Dad will stop us getting fish and chips for dinner tonight.'  
>'You had fish and chips when I came over!'<br>'So?'  
>'So twice in one week isn't good. I thought the housekeeper cooked for you?' She frowned as they entered the kitchen.<br>'Yes...twice this week. She cooks for us occasionally'  
>'Heavens, I'm going to have to teach that man to cook.' She sighed faux-dramatically as he smiled.<br>'You could just come over and cook for us, and then join us for dinner, and lunch and all of the time in between.'  
>'I appreciate the offer Tim but your father needs to learn how to cook anyway. And I've only been seeing your father a few days. It wouldn't be appropriate for me to spend so much time there.'<br>'Oh. Can you also make him dress better please? It's embarrassing being seen with him sometimes.'  
>'I'm sure I can manage that-I want the man I'm seen with to not be a disgrace. I may have spent 10 years not being allowed to be vain but I still have self respect.' She grinned as he laughed.<br>'Is it strange not being a nun anymore?'  
>'Yes. But I'm lucky that I've been allowed to stay here and continue as a nurse so it's not completely different.'<br>'You're still a nurse? Great! You're a brilliant nurse.'  
>'Thank you Timothy. That means a lot. But I'm not allowed to return to work for a while. I'm still recovering from my illness.'<br>'But you are better aren't you?' He frowned worriedly.  
>'Yes. Don't worry I'm fine. Just tired. Oh, I've just remembered. I have a present for you. As a thank you for helping to save me and for reacting so maturely about your father and I. I'll go get it after cake.'<br>'But you have so little money. Dad says I shouldn't let you buy me things.'  
>'I have enough money, don't you worry about that. Besides, there's nobody I'd rather spend money on. You're my favourite young man you know. Aha! There it is! And there's 3 slices missing from it. You have to hand it to sister Monica Joan she could find a needle in a haystack if the needle was made of cake. Here you go. Best eat it in here or we'll get crumbs everywhere.'<br>'Mmm carrot cake. This is dad's second favourite cake.' Timothy revealed as he took an abnormally large bite out of his slice.  
>'Oh is it now? I'll have to remember that. What's his first?'<br>'Chocolate. Same as me. But we don't have it very often. What's your favourite type of cake?' He asked desperate to find out as much as he could about the newly revealed woman before him. She would, hopefully, become his step mother very soon and so any chance to become closer to her, and to know her better were welcomed.  
>'Almond sponge.'<br>'I don't think I've ever had that.'  
>I'll save you a slice next time Mrs B makes one. Actually, with all this free time I could get her to teach me.' She lit up at the idea.<br>You could spend all of your time with me!' Timothy suggested eagerly.  
>'It's a lovely thought but you're back at school in a few days. You'll be far too busy to spend time with little old me.'<br>'You're not old. Not as old as dad anyway. He's ancient. How old are you?'  
>'I'm 31. But it's not gentlemanly to ask a woman her age.'<br>'Sorry. Dad would probably shout at me if he'd heard.'  
>'It can be our secret. And you know he only shouts so as to help you become a better person. He's very proud of you you know. I happen to think he's done a very good job. You're a very fine young man.'<br>'Thank you.' He mumbled, embarrassed. 'You're pretty decent too. I'm not just saying that because you're dating dad. Though it's very weird and sort of gross to think of dad dating.'  
>'Don't think about it too hard then. I remember when I was 14 my dad tried dating again. That was a strange few months.' She chuckled.<br>'Did he remarry then?'  
>'No. The dating didn't work out for him.'<br>'Oh. Is it true you grew up on a farm?'  
>'Yes. Back up in Scotland, near Aberdeen.'<br>'Do you miss it?'  
>'The farm or Aberdeen ?'<br>'Both.'  
>'Yes. It was a very different way of life. I miss the community more than the location but I do miss the area. During the worst of the smog here I would find myself fantasising about the open fields and the clean air. The animals and the sounds. The freedom to run. But then the fog clears and I can see Poplar again ann I know I'm where I'm supposed to be. With Nonnatus and you and your father, with the mothers and the old men. With the people who need me. I miss Mori dreadfully though.'<br>'I'm glad you're here and not in Scotland. It was bad enough when you were in the sani-sanat-'  
>'Sanatorium. And thank you. You finished there? Let's go find your present.'<p>

* * *

><p>'Wicked! Thanks Shelagh!' Timothy looked up from his new book to fling his arms around Shelagh who grinned. She was unused to buying for herself, let alone other people so she was been worried that she would mess it up. When she had seen the book in the front window of the bookshop however she knew it was perfect. <em>English Butterflies and Where To Find Them.<em> Her mind sprung to the boy instantly and she had dragged the girls into the shop.  
>'You're welcome. The nurses were quite amused when they took me shopping for clothes and I got more excited over a butterfly book than the shoes they were trying to persuade me to buy.'<br>'Butterflies are better than shoes.' He agreed sagely.  
>'Would you like to go find some? And we can use your insect book to check out bugs too.'<br>'That sounds great.'

* * *

><p>'Shelagh! Timothy! Mrs B has just turned up so lunch will be about half an hour.'<br>'Thanks Mum.' Shelagh stood up from her position behind the pigsty. 'I'll uh just go wash up.'  
>'Shelagh! You're absolutely filthy! What on earth happened to you?'<br>'She fell in the pig slop.' Timothy laughed appearing from behind the blonde. 'I wanted to see Evie and Shelagh wouldn't let me in the pen because I didn't have spare clothes so, she went in to get her out.'  
>'A wise decision though you shouldn't be exposing yourself to so many germs whilst your immune system is still weak. Well you go clean...all of yourself. Twice. Timothy do you have a sandwich preference?'<br>'I'll eat anything sister. Living with Dad you learn to eat anything vaguely edible.' Timothy grinned as Shelagh giggled.  
>'You just happen to choose fish and chips a lot.'<br>'Mr Palmer does great chips! You've had them remember.'  
>'I didn't say they weren't delicious. But I'm still going to sit your father down and hit him with a cookbook.'<br>'Learning by osmosis.' Sister Julienne chuckled.  
>'Something like that. Ugh..I have mud in my ear. I'm not used to having my ears at dirt risk.'<br>'Go shower!'  
>'Yes mum.' Shelagh scampered inside. Timothy grinned at sister Julienne.<br>'Shelagh's quite different from sister Bernadette isn't she. In a good way though. She's happier. Not that I didn't like sister Bernadette.'  
>'Don't worry I know what you mean. And I agree. This was truly God's will.'g<br>'So you're not angry at her for leaving being a nun for dad?'  
>'How can I be angry when she is so happy? She has struggled with aspects of the religious life for a while now on top of falling for your father. She was so miserable by the time she was diagnosed with the TB. And she isn't. And I'm thrilled.'<br>'it's gross to think dad makes her that happy.'  
>'I'm sure it is.' She chuckled. 'Do you want to stay out here or come inside? You can continue reading or talk to one of us if you'd like.'<br>'I'll come in. Look what Shelagh bought me.' Tim grinned holding up his new book.  
>'Ah butterflies. Shelagh's always loved them.'<br>'Me too.'

* * *

><p>'Ah you're clean again. You smell better now too.' Sister Julienne smiled as Shelagh walked in.<br>'Thanks mum. I love you too. Tim what are you doing over there?' Shelagh smirked as she walked over to the dining table where Timothy was sat at one end, head buried in an ancient, battered atlas Sister Monica Joan was particularly fond of. Once, several years ago, Sister Julienne had tried to remove it from the premises stating that it was too out of date, and too threadbare to be of any real use. Nobody there that day would ever forget the ensuing tirade that had flowed from the elderly nun. Sister Margaret, a postulate very new to the Order had burst into tears and left that night. Last they had heard she had moved to France to spend time with her ailing mother. Secretly Shelagh found the idea of being scared of Sister Monica Joan endearing though she would never admit that out loud. The atlas had promptly been returned, though now with a more modern brother beside it. That had disappeared 2 months later to nobody's surprise.  
>'I found an atlas and I'm trying to find where you grew up.'<br>'Any luck?' She asked beginning to set the table.  
>'Well Aberdeen is very urban so I am going to hazard a guess that you didn't live in the middle of it. I'd imagine setting up a successful farm there would cause issues with the neighbours.'<br>'Aye. I just say Aberdeen because it's close enough. Do you see the royal Aberdeen golf club?'  
>'Uhh yes. Next to the river Clyde and next to the sea?'<br>'Above the area marked as the golf course do you see a large expanse of land?'  
>'Yep.'<br>'And Corby Loch?'  
>'Uh yes.'<br>'That's the farm.'  
>'All of the land?'<br>'Now yes. When I lived there it was half ours.'  
>'Why did it change?'<br>'After my dad died the owners of the next farm over bought ours. Technically it was left to Mori and me but we wouldn't have known what to do with it. The MacDonalds were very dear friends of ours. After that we moved to Edinburgh to live with our uncle Andrew.'  
>'Edin-bruh...edin-borough. I can't find it.'<br>'There it is.'  
>'That's how Edinburgh is spelt? Edinberg?'<br>'Sweetheart if Edinburgh shocks you please do not ever ask for directions in Scotland.'  
>'I'll just drag you along as my official interpretor.'<br>'I'd like to see you try.'  
>'You're hardly tall. And you're very slim. Give me a year or two and I could probably carry you there.'<br>'Your father might object.'  
>'I'll get him to carry you then.'<br>'Or we could always, oh I don't know, get the train there.'  
>'Boring.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated xx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

'Welcome home!' They cheered quietly as Chummy walked through the door with Freddie in her arms, Peter trailing behind laddened with the baby paraphernalia. Before them was a table heaving with baby presents, many gifts from the local community she suspected, and a large cake sitting pride of place in the middle of them.  
>'Gosh what a lovely welcome. Don't you think so young sir' She grinned as they all crowded around her, eager to see their nephew once more.<br>'Oh chummy he's even more beautiful than he was 2 days ago.'  
>'He's a Bonnie wee boy that's for sure.'<br>'Less of the wee. He already weighs a ton.' Peter grinned proudly down at his boy.  
>'Oh you're so lucky.'<br>'This was more than luck. The big man upstairs deserves his due.'  
>'Indeed so.'<br>'Come sit.'  
>'Thank you. Oh hello there Timothy.' Chummy smiled as they walked through into the living room<br>'Hello Akela. Is that your baby?' He asked, awkwardly perched on the edge of the far sofa, absently flicking through his new butterfly book.  
>'Yes. This is Freddie Noakes.' Chummy smiled gesturing for him to come take a closer look. 'What do you think?'<br>'He's kinda cute. But he's tiny!' He gawked at the tiny fingers wrapping around his larger one.  
>'So were you when you were born young man. Even smaller in fact. I should know I delivered you.' Sister Evangelina said fondly. 'Made a heck of a racket though. You were very eager to let the whole street know you were alive and kicking.'<br>'Well that's kind of embarrassing.' Tim flushed as the others laughed.  
>'Never mind that Tim. How're you feeling Chummy?'<br>'Tired. Sore. Happy. Excited. Terrified. Grateful. Thank you so much for letting us continue to stay here even though we have young sir. We'll be out of your hair as soon as we can.' Chummy promised to Sister Julienne.  
>'There's no rush,it should certainly be interesting having a baby staying here.'<br>'And you need to recover. Where better than surrounded by nurses who love you?' Trixie beamed.  
>'And if you ever need a rest or are bored whilst he's asleep I'm confined to quarters as well. I'd be happy to help out and keep you company. We can gossip about Trixie behind her back.' Shelagh chuckled at the blondes shocked expression and protestation.<br>'That sounds nice.' Chummy smiled.  
>'Sneaky ploy to get favourite aunt status there Shelagh. Find a way to spend copious amounts of time with him.' Jenny grinned<br>'Can you blame me? The bairn is adorable!'  
>'We think so.'<br>'Shelagh,' Timothy leant into Shelagh to whisper in her ear 'can I have a drink? Then can I go back into the garden? I mean Freddie is kind of cute and all but-'  
>'-not really your scene? That's fine. I'll come help you with your drink but after that I'll probably stay in here for a bit longer talking to Akela if you don't mind.'<br>'Thanks. I'll see how much stuff I can find from the book you bought me.'  
>'Good luck. Come on. Excuse us a moment.' Shelagh rose silently and left the room with Timothy following her.<br>'Shelagh?'  
>'Yes dear?'<br>'Is Akela still going to be Akela now that she's got a baby?'  
>'I should imagine so. Once Chummy sets her mind to something she sees it through. It'll be a while before she's fully recovered but once she is she'll probably just bring him with her. He'll be the best prepared boy in emergencies by the time he's 5.' She joked.<br>'Good. Bagheera is great at some parts cubs but he isn't as good as Akela at the putting on of plays. He cast me as a girl! Jack teased me for weeks about that.'  
>'He only because he knows that you are such a great actor that you can handle the challenge. But next time I see Jack I'll rough him up a bit for you okay?' She promised as he laughed.<br>'I think Mrs Smith might complain. Thanks for the offer though.'  
>'Ah it's no good then. What drink would you like?'<p>

* * *

><p>'How's it been with Sist- with Shelagh? One imagines it must jolly strange for her hanging around here as a civilian as it were. Do you think she's okay?'<br>'She seems to be handling it very well considering. I think she's still riding on the adrenaline of it all. Especially after last night.'  
>'You nurses have certainly taken it as an excuse to go around like you're on valium.' Sister Evangelina said not unkindly.<br>'Shelagh's really fun. Evidently she's been biting her tongue all the time we've known her.'  
>'What happened last night?' Peter asked, eager to cement his place in this female dominated situation.<br>'She had her first date with Dr Casanova.' Trixie grinned.  
>'Gosh. I assume it went well if Timothy's here.'<br>'It went extremely well judging by the post date interrogation we gave her.'  
>'I hope you made it sufficiently brutal as it was with me?'<br>'Of course. She can give as good as she gets though. She refused to tell us anything until she was tucked up in bed although that may have just been to annoy Trixie who threw a minor tantrum.'  
>'I did not! But she's very happy. And as for Timothy it was spend the day with a woman he loves or clean test tubes at the surgery. Hardly a difficult decision.'<br>'He adores her.'  
>'She adores him too. When we took her shopping I was trying to drag her to buy some shoes when she dashed across the road because a book had caught her attention. It was a book about butterflies! And when I visited her at the Sanatorium he gave me something to give to her that turned out to be a dead butterfly. She was delighted! She's a strange one our Shelagh.'<br>'Thanks I love you too Trixie.' Shelagh grinned from the doorway.  
>'Oops. Sorry Shelagh.'<br>'Not a problem. I've been called worse in my time trust me. Tim has gone back to the garden on a bug hunt. Squeeing over babies isn't really his scene.'  
>'Squeeing?'<br>'You know...making high pitched noises of excitement. Basically the same as squealing. Anyhow, it's been far too long since I had a cuddle with Freddie.'

* * *

><p>'Shelagh what time is Dad picking me up?' Timothy asked looking up from his book.<br>'Not bored of me already are you?'  
>'Oh absolutely.' He grinned.<br>'He'll pick you up when he's finished at work. He still needs to catch up on his paperwork from your grand adventure into the countryside.'  
>'I prefer to think of it as a rescue mission.'<br>'Alas I was just a fair damsel in distress wandering around the countryside alone and without a plan before my 2 knights in shining armour came and saved me.' She faux-swooned into the sofa.  
>'I think that deserves a reward don't you? A reward in the chocolate department perhaps?'<br>'Nice try boy I already gave you cake.' She sat up and levelled him with a _nice try_ arch of her eyebrow.  
>'Yes but everyone gets cake if they come here. I'm a special case.'<br>'You are special to me but I also got you that book.'  
>'Oh yeah. That was pretty neat.' He conceded grinning<br>'I'm glad you approve.'  
>'Where's everyone else gone?<br>'Deliveries, afternoon rounds,sleeping, looking after Freddie etc.'  
>'Oh. Do you think Akela minds that you've spent time with me and not her today? '<br>'No. She's had everyone else fawning over her. She's probably barely even noticed, especially as she's gotten used to not having me around. Besides she likes you a lot and wouldn't want you to get bored.'  
>'Good.'<br>'Tell you what I was thinking. Your father is very good at chess right?'  
>'Yes.'<br>'Well I happen to be rather good at it, we play quite often here and I was wondering if you'd like some help so we can make it a fairer game against him.'

'Wicked.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay in updates. I've been on holiday. Gave me time to write more of this though :)<strong>

**Reviews much appreciated **

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

'Well hello again Doctor.' Trixie said opening the door many hours later. Dinner had come and gone and they had all retired to the lounge where a fierce game of chess had been restarted. 'Long time no see.'  
>'Trixie stop grinning at him like that, he'll think you're demented.'<br>'I've come to collect the boy who is legally and biologically tethered to my bank account.'  
>'Right this way.' They walked through and Patrick was pleasantly surprised to see Shelagh and Timothy playfully glaring at each other on the floor.<br>'Well well well, what do we have here?'  
>'Hi dad. Shelagh's teaching me how to beat you at chess. She's really good. Too good.' He grimaced.<br>'Oh is she now? Surely as my uh..._girlfriend_? you should be helping me.' He faltered over the term that didn't quite seem right to describe the woman he loved.  
>'Ah yes but as your <em>girlfriend<em>, which is a ridiculous term as I am no longer a girl, I am 31 years old, or merely your friend, surely it is a good idea to win over your progeny.'  
>'The progeny was already sufficiently enamoured with you.' Patrick rolled his eyes as sat on the floor next to her. Grinning Shelagh leant into his embrace as he wrapped an arm around her waist to take her hand in his.<br>'Sufficiently enamoured is not enough my love. I want the progeny to love me more than you.'  
>'You're stealing my progeny?' He mock gasped.<br>'The progeny is very stealable. I think I could get some good money for him on the black market.' She said sagely.  
>'Will you please stop referring to me as <em>the progeny<em>?' Tim complained.  
>'Hmm I don't know. What do you think darling?'<br>'Whatever the progeny wants the progeny gets whilst I'm making a play for favourite adult.'  
>'Shelagh!'<br>'Sorry you just look so progenous.' She shrugged.  
>'Is that even a word?'<br>'Not a clue. Look it up when you get home and report back on Friday.'  
>'You three are adorable!' Chummy cried delighted as the picture before her.<br>'Ew. I don't want to be adorable!' Tim screwed his nose in disgust.  
>'Too late son.' Patrick grinned as Shelagh laughed.<br>'So so adorable.' She pinched his cheeks playfully.  
>'Geroff me!' Tim frowned.<br>'Tim!' Patrick warned.  
>'Oh it's fine Patrick.'<br>'You're just lucky I like you.' Tim smiled.  
>'Only like? I've been downgraded! And after I taught you how to beat your father at chess too!'<br>'If it's any consolation I love you.' Patrick murmured in her ear before dropping a kiss into her hair. 'I'll say hello to you properly when sister Evangelina isn't glaring at me so much.' He laughed as Shelagh locked eyes with the rotund nun and glared right back before giggling as the nuns disapproving glare softened to a mildly embarrassed _what do you expect this is weird for me_ smile and shrug. 'Now come on Tim, time we were heading home. Have you already eaten? Sorry it took longer doing paperwork than I thought.'  
>'Yes I have and I never want to eat anywhere else again. Shelagh's threatening to beat you with a cook book unless you improve soon by the way.'<br>'Is that so? I think I do alright.' He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
>'Fish and chips from Mr Palmer twice a week, whilst very delicious,does not constitute culinary prowess.' She equalled his challenging gaze.<br>'I never claimed to have prowess only acceptability. And I feel that son of mine has been telling porkies about his diet.'  
>'Did we or did we not have fish and chips twice this week?'<br>'An exception to the rule. I can cook!'  
>'That's not what you implied at Christmas.'<br>'I can cook!' Patrick defended himself.  
>'I'll believe it when I see it!'<br>'Alright then. You're coming over for dinner tomorrow right?'  
>'Yes.'<br>'Well it will have to be simple because I've got a busy day at work but I will cook for you. Unless I'm very busy in which case I'll get Mrs Taylor to make something and I'll cook for you Friday. And it will be _fully_ edible!'  
>'You're on! But if it isn't you can take the 3 of us out for dinner wherever I want at the weekend.'<br>'Yesterday you claimed you knew nothing about local dining establishments.'  
>'I have my ways.' She shrugged grinning wickedly at him<br>'I'm slightly terrified by that comment but okay. If I cook something inedible then I'll take you 2 out where ever you want. But if it is edible then...I will think up a forfeit.'  
>'Shake on it?'<br>'Pinky swear.'  
>'What are you 8 years old?' He laughed<br>'I trust nothing but pinky swears.'  
>'Compromise. Pinky swear and a kiss.'<br>'You drive a good deal. I shall accept .' She grinned as she linked pinky fingers with him.  
>'Tim look away.' She laughed but accepted his kiss with pleasure but cut it shorter than either really wanted. Such overt displayed of affection in front of the nuns was uncomfortable for her. It had technically only been 3 days since she had been a nun. She opened her eyes and pulled back sloghtly to find him grinning at her, still only inches from her face. He looked so appealing at that moment that she gave in to the urge to kiss his lips briefly once more.<br>'Are you two finished being gross? Argh! No you're not! That is disgusting! There are impressionable young minds here! I would like to keep my dinner down please. Thank goodness Freddie is being spared this horrible picture. He's too young for such horror.'  
>'Alright alright let's get you home young man. You can continue playing chess with Shelagh when she comes over for dinner on Friday.'<br>'Can't I see her tomorrow?'  
>'You're going to granny Parkers tomorrow remember. You're staying the night.'<br>'Oh yeah. Bye Shelagh! He flung himself at her and sent her onto her back laughing.  
>'Bye Tim. I'll see you Friday.'<br>'Bye love.' Patrick picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.  
>'Bye Patrick. Ha, would you like some help getting up old man?' She stood and pulled him up.<br>'Thanks love. You are far too cheeky for your own good missy.'  
>'And yet you love me so it can't be all bad.'<br>'I must be mad courting you.'  
>'It's a very real possibility. I mean who goes around falling in love with a nun for goodness sake? You must be some kind of freak.'<br>'And on that scathing attack on me I shall depart.'  
>'Night freak.'<br>'Night freaks girlfriend.'  
>Yes yes you're both disgustingly in love with each other. Can we go now? If we leave now I might just make it in time for The Lone Ranger?'<br>'Night Progeny.' Shelagh laughed as the Turners departed. Beaming a smile overflowing with happiness Shelagh settled back on the floor to pack up the chess board.  
>'I must admit when you first told me you were romantically entangled with Doctor Turner I could not imagine it. I was thrilled for you of course but now I cannot imagine anything more right.' Chummy revealed as Shelagh blushed. 'I hope Peter and I will as good with Freddie as the two of you are with Timothy.'<br>'Oh wow. Really? I mean I'm only his dad's girlfriend for lack of a better word and I've only been seeing Patrick a few days.'  
>'But you've been acting maternal towards him for a while now. I remember an incident when he turned up at clinic after injuring himself at school and you took care of him.' Cynthia interjected.<br>'And you ran the 3 legged race with him after his father had to drop out and helped him win. And the same day I saw you giving him a last minute pep talk before the cub performance. And you helped him fix his costume.'  
>'And there was that delightful picture he drew of the two of you.' Sister Julienne smiled as Shelagh grinned at the memory.<br>'And he sent you that dead butterfly. Nobody can be _that_ happy to receive a dead insect.' That was Trixie  
>'And you wrote that note to him. He was so excited to tell me he'd heard from you.' Jenny smiled. She had always been fond of young Timothy Turner and the joy on his face at correspondence from the woman she loved dearly brought joy to her.<br>'And when he was upset about his mother earlier this year you talked to him like his father couldn't.'  
>'You're very special to him. You're basically his mum any way.'<br>'You think?'  
>'Did you even listen to a word they just said? He adores you and it's plain to see you adore him too.' Sister Evangelina huffed not unkindly.<br>'I do. He's a wonderful boy. A credit to his parents.'  
>'Of which you are becoming one.'<br>'We've only been on one date. I think it's a tad soon to be calling me his parent.' She frowned. Sensing her growing discomfort sister Julienne changed the subject.  
>'Isn't it great. We're all together again.'<br>'It took us a while to get there but we finally have chummy, Jane and Shelagh under the same roof at the same time.'  
>'And I'm very glad of it.' Chummy smiled as the phone rang.<br>'Who's first on call?'  
>'That'd be me.' Cynthia rushed out.<br>'So what's this I hear about you finally giving in to Jimmy's friend Jenny?' Chummy grinned.  
>'He's not so terrible I guess. And Shelagh-you never said how you even knew about it.' Jenny frowned.<br>'Yes I did. The walls have ears.'  
>'That's not an answer.'<br>'Well it's the only one you're getting from me. Complete honesty hour was last night. It's over now.'  
>'I'll get it out of you eventually Shelagh Mannion.'<br>'I'd like to see you try. Between Morag, sister Evangelina and Jamie I've been subjected all interrogation techniques, all nonillegal torture methods, all scare tactics. I'm immune now. You've just been lucky these past few days that I've told you so much.'  
>'Who are Morag and Jamie?'<br>'Jamie was one of my best friends growing up and Morag is my almost identical twin sister.'  
>'Why was I on a list of torturers?'<br>'You have to admit we hardly had a harmonious start to our relationship.' Shelagh chuckled.  
>'That reminds me, you promised to tell me about the time sister Evangelina tried to wake you up and the two of you ended up locked in a room together.'<br>'Ah yes. Sister do you mind if I tell this story?'  
>'Go ahead. That was certainly an interesting day.'<br>'Quite. I have always, as I mentioned to you yesterday Trixie, had a problem with early morning wake ups. This event happened about 5 months into my postulancy when I was even worse at waking up than I am now. I was also completely, utterly, ridiculously terrified of sister Evangelina. I was in the middle of a dream in which sister Evangelina was shouting at me about something and physically attacking me, I forget what I'd done wrong, and suddenly I'm being shaken awake by the real sister Evangelina who is very loudly telling me to get up. So, in a moment of self defense and protestation about being awoken I kicked her right in the stomach and punched her in the face.'  
>'Surprisingly strong little blighter you are. Completely winded me and i had a black eye for weeks.' The nun in question chuckled.<br>'Tell me about it. Freakishly strong little Scot.'  
>'I still claim that was in your best interests Trixie. But there we are, Sister Evangelina is rolling in the floor clutching her gut attempting to shout at me, I'm now wide awake and whimpering because I thought she was about to kill me. One of the other postulants Sister Catherine runs in and shouts that I've killed Sister Evangelina. Sister Marie Claire, the head nun at the time, comes running in because she heard me scream and Sister Evangelina fall. I'm now hyperventilating and Sister Evangelina looks like she's about to strangle me with the bedlinen so Sister Marie Claire berates us and sends us on our way. 3 days pass and Sister Evangelina is storming around like a woman possessed, I'm ridiculously jittery, shrieking at the slighest sound and avoiding sister Evangelina like the plague. Everyone is sick to death of it so sister Marie Claire grabs both of us by the ear and drags us down to the boiler room and locks us both in there until we 'start to act like adults and get on with each other'. At first I tried hiding behind anything and everything I could find before hiding in a corner with Sister Evangelina in the other. I of course apologise but Sister Evangelina just glares at me and I almost wet myself. Every half hour Sister Marie Claire comes to check on us until about 5 hours in when Mum manages to smuggle an almond sponge in for me. Neither of us had eaten anything since the night before so I offered Sister Evangelina a slice. Imagine Sister Marie-Claire's surprise when she checks on us 40 minutes later when we're playing rummy,eating cake and suddenly acting like old friends.'<br>'The route to my heart is cake. I've never pretended otherwise.' Sister Evangelina laughed as Shelagh grinned at her.  
>'We've had a few conflicts since but after that cake nothing as bad as before.'<br>'I should have given you two cake months before.'  
>'Wait...you're <em>'mum'<em>?' Chummy interjected.  
>'She is. '<br>'I am.'  
>'Oh how lovely.' Chummy beamed.<br>'Shelagh were you really _that_ terrified of me?' Sister Evangelina frowned.  
>'Oh absolutely petrified. One of the reasons mum and I got so close so quickly was because she would let me come to her after the two of us fought and cry into her habit for a few hours.'<br>'hours?!'  
>'You once shouted at me because I had my wimple on skewiff and I cried for about 4 hours in her bed. I was a very wet postulant.'<br>'You _did_ do a lot of crying. And we had to throw you in the shower to wake up once or twice early on but it was mainly the crying. Why do you think I stopped talking to you for 4 months Sister Evangelina?'  
>'I <em>did<em> wonder. I'm sorry Shelagh.'  
>'No problem. I got over it years ago and I'm a much stronger person for it. And as far as I know <em>you've<em> never terrified someone so much they not only left the Order but left the country.' Shelagh grinned as Sister Monica Joan who winked back. Sisters Julienne and Evangelina simply winced at the memory  
>'No way.' Jenny gaped.<br>'Way.' Shelagh grinned and launched into another tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews greatly appreciated xx<strong>

**Next chapter: some Shelagh and Chummy bonding**


	15. Chapter 15

'Knock knock.'  
>'Come in. Oh hello Shelagh.' Chummy grinned as her friend slipped through the door.<br>'Fancy some company on this fine morning?'  
>'I'd love some.' Chummy smiled gratefully patting the space next to her on the bed. Briefly Shelagh wondered when and where that had acquired a double bed. 'Sister Evangelina comes by every now and again to make sure I'm resting and not being too energetic. Truth be I don't think I <em>could<em> be energetic right now.' She smiled wryly.  
>'Are you alright?'<br>'Just tired. Young sir didn't want to sleep last night. I do hope we didn't keep up.'  
>'I slept like a baby last night. Or not in this case. And I haven't heard any complaints from sister Evangelina so you're fine.'<br>'Just wait. The complaints will come I'm sure.'  
>'How could anyone complain about you little man. You're gorgeous. Aren't you wee one.' Shelagh cooed at the tot.<br>'Would you like to hold him.' Chummy offered up her son who looked at the new face with intrigue.  
>'Yes please. How's motherhood so far?'<br>'Best experience I've ever had. The idea of a tiny human depending completely on you. It's terrifying but really rather marvellous. Do you-gosh I can't believe I'm asking _you_ this but-do you think you'll have children now that you've left the Order?'  
>'I hope so. I think I'd quite like to be a mother someday, not just a stepmother. Timothy is wonderful and I love him dearly already but I've missed out so much with him.' Shelagh sighed before beaming as Freddie reached up towards her. Gently he kissed his little fist.<br>'Would you still want children if Dr Turner wasn't the father?'  
>'I don't know. When I was a girl I desperately wanted children, wanted to be as good a parent as mine were. But when I joined the order I gave up the hope, pushed it to the back of my mind until I had forgotten it. And that was fine. I was happy with my life. But then Timothy happened. I came to care very deeply for him and saw how he was with his father, how he was growing into a miniature version of Patrick and I came to wonder what it would be like to have a mini me, someone who you made with the person you love, someone who was a mix of the two of you, someone you could pass your habits and idiosyncrasies onto, someone who would look up to you for so much. And then, later, I fell in love with Patrick and I began dreaming of little girls with his hair and my eyes, or my nose and his height, or little boys with my hair and his mouth. Of course I felt horrifically guilty for having such dreams whilst I was a nun. Then again a lot of the dreams I had were bad for a nun.' She smiled ruefully. 'Nuns should not spend that amount of time dreaming of a man's mouth.' They giggled 'I was a very naughty little nun young man.' She cooed at Freddie 'One day you'll find out the truth and be utterly ashamed of your Auntie Shelagh but I'll have already charmed you so much you love me unconditionally so you'll forgive me.'<br>'That reminds me, I saw yesterday that your name is not spelt the way I thought it was. Is that the Scottish spelling?'  
>'Yes. Scottish and Irish. Drove the lecturers at the London crazy.'<br>'It's a very pretty name.'  
>'Thank you. My parents named me after my maternal grandmother. She was half Irish and fiercely proud of it even though she lived her entire life in Scotland.'<br>'I don't remember either of my grandmothers. Pa's died when I was 2 and Maters before I was born. I'm glad Peter's parents will be there for Freddie. Not to mention all the surrogates here.'  
>'Have you not heard from your own parents?' Shelagh frowned.<br>'Not really. Mater has barely spoken to me since I announced I was pregnant. Pa sent a card but I suspect Mater has banned him from anything more.' Chummy frowned.

'I'm sorry.'  
>'I have Peter and Freddie. I am more than happy with them.' Chummy put on a fake smile and cheery tone of voice but Shelagh was not fooled and she knew it.<br>'Still, it would be nice surely to at least speak to them.'  
>'Ideally. What about your parents? You said you wanted to be as good a parent as them? You're close then? How did they take the news? Or is your mother no longer with us on this earth if sister Julienne is your mother?'<br>'Sister Julienne would be my mother regardless due to her actions over the past decade. But you are correct. My mother died when I was 7, my father when I was 16. I miss both of them every single day particularly Da. Forgive me but I cannot imagine having both parents alive and not being close to them. There is nothing I wouldn't do to see them again.' Shelagh admitted as tears began to form in her eyes, freeing up an hand she hastily wiped away the few that dared roll down her cheek.  
>'Heavens I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry.' Chummy panicked grabbing the free hand and squeezing it reassuringly.<br>'It's okay. I think the emotion of the last few days is catching up with me that's all.' Shelagh sighed.  
>'You were lucky. You had incredible parents by the sounds of it, even if your time with them was limited. That's the kind of parent I want to be. Freddie will never doubt how much his daddy and I love him.'<br>'Not to mention how much his auntie Shelagh loves him. And the rest of his aunts. No matter what your parents decide, Freddie will have a family.'  
>'This is his family. Mater and Pa will be lucky to have him in their lives but he doesn't <em>need<em> them.'  
>'Knock knock, is everyone alright in here?' Sister Evangelina strode in without invitation. The nurses smirked at each other at the characteristically in your face attitude of the beloved nun.<br>'Tickety Boo and marvellous.' Shelagh grinned.  
>'Oh hello Shelagh. What are you doing in here?'<br>'Holding a convalescers United meeting and exceeding my minimum daily limit of Freddie snuggling.' Shelagh laughed.  
>'He's going to be the most cuddled child in all of history.' Sister Evangelina chuckled.<br>'Fancy helping out on that front?' Chummy laughed as Shelagh held out the baby for the nun who eagerly took him.  
>'I suppose I could lend a few minutes to the cause. Hello again young man. Where are you going Shelagh?'<br>'Cake scavenge. Any requests?'

* * *

><p>'Chummy I have an unusual request for you.' Shelagh said tentatively as Sister Evangelina strode back out of the room after unwillingly relinquishing the baby back to his mother in the name of Mrs Johnson down Bermondsely Lane who had gone into labour 2 weeks early.<br>'Go on.'  
>'This is going to sound strange but would you mind if I drew Freddie? He's so drawable and he changes every hour seemingly. I know there'll be lots of photos taken of him but I always find drawing captures more of the personality of a subject than a photo. You can keep it of course, I just have so much time on my hands and I do so love to draw. I got back into the habit, no pun intended, whilst I was at the sanatorium.' Shelagh explained quietly aware that the request would not be accepted by all parents.<br>'Gosh I'd be honoured. Do you think he will be able to stay still long enough for you to manage?'  
>'There's one way to find out. Thank you'<br>'Shelagh I'm very glad you're okay. It was horrible coming home and finding out you were so ill yet bring unable to visit you.' Chummy frowned as the memories came pouring back. She was not ashamed to admit that she had cried many times the night she had returned.  
>'It wasn't very fun for me either getting a phone call saying you were in hospital and were gravely ill. At least I was getting better when you came home. Though you got a better end result.'<br>'You got Dr Turner and Timothy.'  
>'Provisionally. You have Freddie for life.' Shelagh smiled at the now snoozing baby.<br>'You can't possibly imagine that you won't marry him.'Chummy said aghast. 'I have never seen two better who fit together better.'

'I think and hope that I will but I don't want to get my hopes up. It's why I got so uncomfortable yesterday when you were all calling me Tim's mum. If I allow myself to truly believe I will definitely marry Patrick and be a mother to Tim and others but then it fell through I don't know what I would do. The entire house seems deeply invested in this working out. I've given up so much for it that it not happening could destroy me.'  
>'It's only been a few days.' Chummy realised. 'It's all going rather fast for you isn't it'<br>'Exactly. Patrick and I barely know each other really. I love him more than anything but what if it's not enough?'  
>'Shelagh I wish I could look into some crystal ball and tell you everything will be alright. I can only tell you not to let your fears stop you from enjoying this precious time with Patrick. I nearly lost Peter because of my fears of my mother and I deeply regret it. Besides, whatever happens between the two of you you'll always have Nonnatus. We all love you and will always be here for you. You're bally fun I'm informed.'<p>

'Thank you Chummy. It's nice to talk to someone who knows what it's like. The others are still caught up in the frivolities of romance. I seem to have landed halfway through a romance in some ways.'

'Yes rather.'

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is getting caught up in domestics, f it's too much just say. The plot will move on more soon and Morag will make an appearance soon.<strong>

**Reviews appreciated xx**


	16. Chapter 16

'How's your day been? Sick of your four walls yet?' Patrick asked as they settled down to their dinner.  
>'It's been good thank you. I spent most of it with Chummy and baby Freddie. I've begun drawing him. I know I said I'd draw something but babies change so fast...'<br>'Don't worry about it love. I can wait. But don't feel under any pressure. How are Nurse Noakes and little Noakes doing?'  
>'Tired but on cloud nine as you'd imagine. Freddie's fine. Absolutely gorgeous though You'd never imagine the drama that surrounded his entry to this world looking at him. I've missed her. Between Africa and the Sanatorium it was 8 months between her leaving and me visiting her in the hospital.' Shelagh said sadly.<br>'True. That's almost as long as you knew her before.'  
>'Yes it is. Funny how quickly someone becomes indispensable in your life.'<br>'Or how quickly the nun you've known a decade becomes everything to you.' He grinned.  
>'Quite. Oh Chummy says what ho by the way.' She grinned as she recalled her friends passing shout as she had run out of the front door.<br>'I'll have to visit her again some time.' He mused. 'Professional interest of course. It has been several days since I saw them both in the hospital.' He grinned.  
>'Oh of course. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to introduce you to Freddie.' Briefly Shelagh wondered what Patrick would look like with a baby in his arms for more than the time it took to pass it to it's mother or check it over for illness. She had seen him with babies so many times and yet now it meant so much more to her. What would he look like with their baby in his arms. She imagined waking up in their bed, turning over to see her husband sitting beside her feeding their baby son or daughter a bottle before passing the bairn over to their mother.<br>'Shelagh? Going somewhere nice?' Patrick interrupted her musings. She started as she realised how deeply she'd absorbed herself in her daydream.  
>'Delightful thank you. A may tell you about it sometime if you're lucky.' She grinned. 'You know Chummy really is extremely fond of you you know. She told me if Nonnatus had to lose Sister Bernadette to anyone it would be to you. She's very happy for us both.'<br>'As am I my love. Absolutely thrilled.'

* * *

><p>'So? It's confession time Patrick! Did you cook that rather delightful meal or did you get your housekeeper to cook for you?' Shelagh asked as they curled up on the sofa, his arm resting gently across her shoulder as she leant into his side.<br>'Housekeeper. But only because I overran at the surgery.' He defended himself hastily as she laughed.  
>'I believe you. For now. But this means you've only got Friday to prove Tim and I wrong about your cooking abilities. You still haven't told me what the forfeit for you cooking edible food is. I have already decided where I wish to go when you inevitably burn it. Very expensive restaurant of course.' She teased. In reality she would be more than happy to go to a local cafe so long as she got to be with her Turner boys.<br>'Can't I just kiss you to the point of forgetting that deal?' He groaned cupping her cheek so he could turn her face to meet his. Slowly, agonizingly he drew her face closer until they were only a hairs breadth apart before he stopped. 'Well,' she mused 'it's certainly worth a try.' She closed the gap.  
>'Did Timothy make it to his grandmother's alright?' Shelagh asked.<br>'My darling I do not want to think about my son or my mother in law whilst I'm making a careful oral examination of your neck and collar.' He groaned, barely audibly from her clavicle.  
>'Sorry. Carry on Doctor.'<p>

* * *

><p>'To answer your earlier, ill-timed question Tim got to Granny Parkers fine.' Patrick answered once they had resumed their curled up embrace. Shelagh had started to panic at how much she was enjoying having such affection lavished on her neck and had ended it with an apologetic kiss. He had understood. He would never have taken such a liberty after only 5 days of dating with a normal woman, let alone a woman who had been a nun less than a week previously,. There was just something about Shelagh that made him forget the propitiousness of the early days of dating and his restraint. Unfortunately Shelagh felt the same about Patrick. Both knew they wanted to spend the rest of theirs lives showing their devotion to each other so it seemed ridiculous that they couldn't from the off.<br>'Good. Did you drive him or did he get the train? Where does she live?'  
>'I drove him there. She only lives about 20 miles west.'<br>'Ah. Does she know about .. this? About us?'  
>'Yes. Whilst Tim was saying hello to all the animals I explained this all to her. She's happy for me, for us, all three of us. She'd like to meet you sometime. Not right now.' He added seeing her panicked expression. 'I understand that meeting the mother of your boyfriends late wife after less than 5 days of dating is a daunting prospect. Neither of you are ready for that just yet.' He chuckled.<br>'Thank you for understanding. I'd like to meet her too someday. She means a lot to the two of you.' She kissed his shoulder,  
>'Thank you. As I was leaving I heard her ask Tim about you. Shelagh he thinks the world of you. Even I never realised quite how much you mean to him.'<br>'I know. He's extremely wonderful. I should be heading back. We're pushing the boundaries of acceptable behaviour just by being alone in your house and it's starting to get quite dark. Don't want to give the gossips any more fodder.' She said sadly 'As you wish. Would you like me to drive you home or shall we walk?'  
>'Let's walk. It's a mild night and I'm not willing for this evening to end quite yet.'<p>

* * *

><p>'Thank you for a lovely evening Patrick.' Shelagh grinned as they reached the top of the steps to Nonnatus House 'You're welcome my love. I love Timothy but it's nice to not have to fight for your attention in my own home.' He chuckled.<br>'I know what you mean. He's a darling but very loud.'  
>'And very eager to please you. Goodnight sweetheart.'<br>'Should I start singing?' She giggled.  
>'As much I would love to hear your voice-I hear it comes highly recommended-there are eyes watching us again.'<br>'Nosy so-and-sos. I'm sorry do they make you uncomfortable? I can tell them to stop. The respect you greatly so if you want they'll stop.'  
>'It's fine. They'll get used to us I'm fairly certain one of the pairs belongs to Sister Evangelina.'<br>'I can take her.'  
>'I have no doubt of that my love.'<br>'Shall we give her something to complain about? You know how she loves to complain.'  
>'You're all heart darling. But go on then.' He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. She responded eagerly, creeping up onto her tiptoes so she could wrap her arms around his neck more thoroughly.<br>'That's enough of that thank you.' Sister Evangelina swung open the door and pulled a cackling Shelagh through.  
>'Night handsome. I love you.'<br>'Night gorgeous. I love you too.'

* * *

><p>'So?'<p>

'Housekeeper.' Shelagh shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter-Morag.<strong>

**Reviews appreciated xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay in update for this. Other fanfictions took hold of me and kidnapped me briefly. I'm posting in a brief escape but I have no doubt they will catch up with me at some point**

**For my MMEPAC girls, Hannah I know I said I'd have this up earlier but I was reading MASH fanfiction and that stuff is _good._**

* * *

><p>'Shelagh, phone for you.' Jenny grinned walking into the living room.<p>

'That Doctor of yours can't go an entire day without speaking to you!' Trixie tittered.

'Actually it's not Doctor Turner. It's Morag.'

'Morag!' Shelagh gasped, a large grin spreading across her face.

'The one and only.'

'Excuse me.' Shelagh dashed out and grabbed the phone. 'Mori?'

'Ellie? Oh gods it's so good to hear your voice.' Morag gasped.

'Oh Mori I miss you so much.' Shelagh sobbed as the voice she had longed to hear for a decade cam down the phone. Suddenly she felt their split even more keenly than ever. The pain was unbearable.

'I miss you too El. So so much. I'm so sorry it's taken so long to phone but I've only just got your letter. I've been on a school trip to France the past week. I've only just got back. Shelagh is it true? Is it really true? You've left the order? You're in love? You're not a nun anymore?' Morag asked shocked. Shelagh smiled, knowing that she was talking to the one person in the whole world who she could be 100% honest with about the whole situation. Morag was an outsider to the Poplar/Religious Order dynamic, but more than that, she was her best friend and the one person she trusted most in the world.

'Yes. I've really left the Order but not just because I've fallen so hopelessly in love with Patrick. I've been feeling...dissatisfied for well over a year now, closer to 18 months really. I wanted things I couldn't have as a nun. I wanted to go to the the dances with the nurses, wear pretty dresses, doll myself up, drink with them in their rooms. I wanted the freedom to do be able to do such basic things. I've spent so long agonising over it all that I can barely a time before it all. Don't get me wrong though I've loved my 10 years as Sister Bernadette. I really, really loved being a nun. I'm going to miss it.'

'Oh El that must have been so horrible for you. I'm so sorry.'

'You don't...you don't hate me do you? For turning my back on the Order?' Shelagh bit her lip to stem the rising panic.

'What? El of course I don't hate you! You are happy aren't you?'

'Ecstatically so.'

'That's all I've ever wanted for you. I understood when you had the calling and left and I understand that you've had another calling from God. I trust you to make the best decisions for yourself under the guidance of God. Now tell me all about Patrick. And I mean everything.'

'Okay.' Shelagh settled in the chair. 'Well his name is Patrick Turner, he's a bit older than us-he refuses to tell me exactly how much-he's the local GP and works very closely with us in deliveries. He's a spectacular Doctor.' She said proudly.

'That would be great if I was hiring him for a job. Tell me about him. Tell me about my soon to be brother in law.'

'He's tall, dark and very handsome. He's kind and gentle but strong fantastic kisser you'll be glad to hear, really just a superb kisser...' Shelagh trailed off as she remembered the feel of his lips over hers. She grinned before shaking hersef out of her daydream. 'He's a great dancer. He has the most attractive arms you will ever see on a man. He has this slightly floppy black hair that I rarely see tamed. He has these gorgeous green eyes. He loves reading just as much as Mum did. He's a fantastic father-'

'He has kids?'

'One. Timothy. He's 10. I almost love him more than Patrick. We've been friends for years now, he lost his mother nearly two years ago and he needed someone to turn to. Patrick was not the best person to talk to. I'm very glad he came to me. He's very smart, too smart for his own good really, he's funny and brave, he's a great artist, he loves butterflies, he's great at chess, I'm teaching him how to beat his father and he's going to overtake me soon at the rate he's improving. But most of all he's really very kind. He understands how strange this past week has been for me and helped me as much as he can.'

'Awww.'

'What?'

'You sound like a Mum right now.' Morag chuckled. Shelagh grinned, feeling proud at the statement.

'In a way I feel I already am. I don't want to get my hopes up in case it doesn't work out for some reason but I really want to be his Mum. I want to be Patrick's wife. I want to be a Turner. I'll always be a Mannion though, don't you worry.'

'Oh of course. I'm happy for you El. I'm not surprised to fell for a widower with a son. You've always had the biggest heart of anyone I know. You'll be fantastic.'

'Thank you. But enough about me, How are you? I take it you're still working as a teacher seeing as you've just come back from a trip? Got yourself a young man yet?'

'Nothing permanent yet. My sister the nun got a laddie before me. Oh the shame.' Morag cried dramatically. Shelagh giggled.

'Oh I've missed this.'

'Me too El, me too. But yes I'm still working at the school in Pontypool. It's alright. Pays the bills. Speaking of which we need to speak to the bank when I visit so you can get access to you inheritance and the bank account. I suppose we should make you your own one now too. I haven't touched your money. I always made sure it was safe just in case. The interest must be amazing by now. Not to mention all the income from our share in the farm. You're rich sis.'

'Do you keep in touch with the farm?'

'Yes I do. I visit occasionally as well. It's doing so well. They're the number one exporter of Aberdeen Angus and are doing extremely well in their pigs as well. They've started doing pony treks around the loch too. It's...really quite tremendous work their doing up there. They're doing us proud El.' Morag boasted as Shelagh sighed in relief. The farm had meant so much to her growing up that she had spent many nights lain awake at night worrying about it.

'You sound like an adult. I don't like it.' She joked.

'I've had to fend for myself. I needed to grow up.'

'I'm sorry. It's my fault you were on your own. I was the only person you had and I left you.' Shelagh said sadly. It was the main regret of her joining the order that Morag would be left with no-one. But she had to follow His instruction. Even if it meant breaking two hearts.

'Oh no I didn't mean that as condemnation. Far from it. As much as I love you I think it was probably for the best that we took sperate paths into adulthood. We could have ended up as those unsettlingly creepy twins you hear of.'

'Remind me to tell you about Meg and Maeve Carter one day.' Shelagh grinned. During the delivery of the twins jr she had been overwhelmed by the memories of how close she was to her own twin and couldn't help but wonder what she would have done if she'd had to listen to Morag in such distress.

'Sounds intriguing. Will do.'

'Now you mentioned your visit...when would that be?'

'I'm sorry, I wish I could say this weekend but I'm shattered after France and I have to prepare for the oncoming next half of term. But next weekend definitely. It's been 10 years, one more week can't be too bad can it?'

'I guess not. I just really want to see and hold you this second.'

'Me too. I want it desperately. But I can probably get down Friday night so that's only 6 days. I'll have to check the trains though, and make sure I can find somewhere to stay and-'

'You're staying here. I won't hear of you staying anywhere else. We have the room and Mum said-'

'Mum?' Morag broke in confused.

'Oh. Yeah. About that. Morag listen when I first joined here I was scared and uncertain and a bit of a mess. Sister Julienne, the nun in charge-you must remember her-took me under wing, made me her protege. We've become extremely close and at some point in the past decade we came to love each other as mother and daughter. Now that I've left the Order I call her Mum. It's not that I don't miss our Mum. Not at all. I love Mum with all of my heart but-'

'It's okay Shelagh. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you have someone like that. Truly I am. I shall have to give her a big hug when I see her. I'll have to thank everyone there for looking after you.'

'Thank you.'

'So tell me about the rest of Nonnatus House. Any more family members there?'

'They are all family to me. You've been replaced many times over. I don't really need you anymore.' Shelagh laughed.

'Excellent. Give me three words on each of them else we'll be here all day. They mean so much to you yet I don't really know them at all. But just to make it interesting you cannot reuse a word.'

'Good to know you're just as weird as ever.'

'I like to be consistent.'

'Three words? Gosh. Uh. Well Mum is ...warm, sensible and commanding. She has the best eyebrow quirk you will ever see. I mean it is phenomenal. Sister Evanglina is..opinionated..loud...stubborn.' Shelagh chuckled. 'She's been like a big sister to me, grumpy fights and all. Then there's Sister Monica Joan she is eccentric, and wise and intelligent. The nurses are Trixie, you'll get on great with her I just know it, she's bubbly, dedicated...romantic, Cynthia is sensitive, kind, passionate-'

'She sounds like you.'

'We're definitely similar. Jenny is honest, reliable, friendly, Chummy is tall-'

'-so not like us-' Shelagh could hear Morag's grin down the phone.

'No. Not in that regard certainly. She's also strong and courageous. Then we have an orderly nurse Jane-Jane is...brave, quiet, inspiring. Our handyman Fred is charming, busy, inivative, our cook, Mrs B, is talented, funny, beautiful. Then there's Chummy's husband Peter, he's a policeman, he's devoted, a great father and nice. I'm running out of new words here. They have a newborn son Freddie who is dribbly, very dribbly, noisy and completely perfect. Then there are our resident pigs Evie and Bernie. Evie is mucky, smelly and adorable. Bernie is proud, loyal and uh rotund?'

'Quite the assortment of characters. I cannot wait to meet all of them.'

'They can't wait to meet you too. I've told them all about you and they're very excited. Honestly I think Trixie just really wants to see how similar we look. I don't have any photos.' Shelagh said sadly though she knew that seeing Morag's face everyday without being able to speak with her in more than brief letters would have been unbearable.

'I'll make sure to bring down all of your possessions I have with me on Friday.' Morag promised.

You kept them?'

'of course I did. Just in case you ever needed them. And as a memento of you.'

'Thank you.'

'Damn it. There's someone at the door.'

'I'd better let you answer it then.' Shelagh said sadly, not wanting to have to hang up.

'Aye.'

'I love you Morag.'

'I love you too Shelagh. Ellie-'

'Yes?'

'They would have been proud of you you know. Mum and Da. They'd have been so damn proud of you.' Tears sprung to her eyes.

'Thank you. They'd be proud of you too. Who would have guessed you would become a teacher. Can I phone you again in the week?'

'If you don't I shall be very disappointed.'

'Good.'

'Bye Ellie. I love you.'

'Bye Mori. I love you too.' Shelagh put down the phone and felt the tears start to pour down her face. She hurried to her room before collapsing onto the bed in floods of tears, sobbing into her pillow. Several minutes later she looked up at a gentle knock on her door. She didn't need her glasses to tell who it was, though they'd have been useless against the tears obscuring her sight. 'Mum?'

'Oh Shelagh.' Sister Julienne sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into her arms. 'My darling girl what is wrong? Did Morag have bad news?'

'No. I just really missed her. And I have to wait another week before I can see her when all I want to do is hug her and never let go. And she misses me too. I left her all alone in the pursuit of the religious life but now that's over and I was so scared that she would hate me for abandoning her for what she might see as nothing. It's not nothing to me though. I'd have never have met you or the others or Patrick and Timothy and that is everything to me and I was scared she wouldn't understand that but she did and she loves me and I miss her so much!' Shelagh cried into her mothers habit.

'Oh my love. Breathe now. Nobody could ever hate you. Especially Morag.'

'I know. I do know that but there's so much going on in my life that I feel like I can barely understand it let alone anyone else. Oh Mori is coming to visit at the weekend, hopefully Friday night. I said she could stay here. That's okay isn't it?'

'That is absolutely fine. I wouldn't let her sleep anywhere else. This is your home and your sister is always welcome.'

'Thank you.'

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated xx<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the delay between the last chapter and this one. I lost some motivation and other ideas were more attractive hence other** **stories being written in the interim. **

* * *

><p>'I can't do this Mum! I can't face everyone's stares. It's too much. I'll catch a bus and go to another church somewhere.' Shelagh paced up and down before sister Julienne's desk, frantically running her hands through her hair.<p>

'Shelagh stop!' She grabbed the younger woman's shoulders and turned her to face her. 'I'm not going to lie to you people are going to talk. People are going to stare. But they'll get used to it quickly. Soon there'll be something new to occupy them. You just need to ignore it until then. We'll help you, all of us, every step of the way. There's no need to worry so much. I'll be there. Sister Evangelina will be there. Trixie will be there. Jenny will be there. Cynthia will be there. Jane will be there. Chummy will be there. We all love you. We won't let anything happen to you. Most people will be more interested in Freddie than you think.'

'You really think it's going to be okay?' Shelagh looked up into her face with such confusion and fear in her eyes that Sister Julienne could do nothing but grasp her to her bosom for a moment.

'I do. Do you want me to phone Dr...Patrick? I'm sure he'd come too if you asked.' Shelagh shook her head softly against her shoulder. She pulled back.

'No. I don't want him to feel like I'm forcing him to be religious in any way. He doesn't have much faith and I respect that. He respected and accepted that my faith meant we couldn't be together. I want him to know that I accept his.'

'I understand.'

'And I wouldn't leave his side and that would cause even more gossiping.'

'Okay. Will you come then? With us?'

'Yes.' Shelagh smiled nervously

'You're welcome to still sit with us if you'd feel more comfortable.'

'No. Thank you. I'll sit with the nurses. That's who I am now. I can't move forwards by staying in the past. I am nurse Shelagh Mannion, not Sister Bernadette.'

'Indeed you are. Come on.'

* * *

><p>'Nurse F-Trixie, can I have a word please?'<p>

'Of course Sister. What can I do for you?' Trixie bounced over to the nun.

'Shelagh is naturally feeling a bit wary of facing so many of the public at once for the first time. You and she seem to have become quite close. Could you just...keep an eye on her?' Sister Julienne asked softly.

'Of course. No one will get away with being mean to her whilst we're around.'

'Thank you.'

* * *

><p><em>'That's her isn't it. The fallen nun.'<em>

_'I hear she's going at it with Doctor Turner.'_

_'Barbara down in the market said they've been going at it for months and that she's up the duff.'_

_'I bet she was kicked out of the nuns. And the only reason they keep her around is because _doctor_ has abandoned her with child. I notice he isn't here today.'_

'Ignore them Shelagh. They don't know what they're talking about.' Jenny muttered

'I'm trying to.' Shelagh smiled weakly as they slid into their pew. 'But that's the problem. They don't know anything so they're going to make rumours up. They're going to take whatever they can and make it worse.'

'Well later you can go give them what for.'

'I might just do that.' Shelagh grinned.

* * *

><p>'There. That wasn't too bad now was it?' Trixie said softly as they walked through the church hall.<p>

'Perhaps not. But it isn't over yet.' Shelagh smiled weakly as she ducked her head, eager to get through the crowds of people drinking tea and eating biscuits.

'Come on. Let's go home.' Jenny smiled linking arms with Shelagh.

'Yes.' They turned to leave.

'You disgusted with the little whore then Sisters?' A woman called from the far wall. The room fell silent as everyone turned to look between the woman, Shelagh and the nuns.

'Excuse me?' Sister Evangelina went red as Shelagh turned a deadly shade of white.

'Her and the Doc. Been going at it months from what I hear. Or didn't she tell you that?' The woman smirked.

'I don't know what you may have heard but that is not true.' Sister Julienne seethed, barely suppressed rage in her voice.

'Oh she told you that did she? And you believed her?' A second voice called.

'How dare you!' Trixie cried indignantly taking Shelagh's hand firmly in her own.

'I was at a pub with my Albert a few days ago and they were all over each other. In public! And then they went off alone with each in the dark for ages.' A third voice joined in from the opposite end of the room. Shelagh stumbled led back horrified as a low hum of several people whispering to each other began to build up. Tears began streaming down her face and she turned to run but found herself face to habit with sister Evangelina who, with one glance at the heartbroken look in her former sisters eyes, drew her into her arms.

'Oi. All of you. Shut it!' Maeve Carter roared, cutting off Sister Evangelina's oncoming shout. 'Listen to me. Little Meg would have died without Miss Mannion. She single handedly brought her to life with her own bare hands. How many other people have had babies delivered by her? How many of those babies may not have made it without her? Who else has had her tend to you whilst your were pregnant or ill? She deserves more than this! She deserves our respect and our thanks. Not our scorn and gossip. As for Dr Turner, it's hardly any secret that my sister and I have had our troubles with him. But every single person here has either been treated personally or someone they love has been treated, by him! They are happy. Miss Mannion is well again after suffering from a terrible illness. We should be happy. And all you've done is reduce a life-saving woman to tears. Who are we to judge her? The nuns are okay with this so we can only assume He is too. You are the ones the Sisters should be disgusted of.'

'Hear hear!'

'Quite right.'

'Thank you Mavis.' Shelagh smiled as she removed herself from Sister Evangelina's arms. Tentatively she walked back towards the nurses who were glaring at the rude women. 'I know not everyone accepts my choice, that some of you can't understand it. But God does, He gave me this new path, and the sisters understand that. Believe me when I say that nothing untoward happened whilst I was still a nun. I would never have betrayed my vows like that. As for Patrick and I being 'all over each other' at the pub', I assume you are referring to the fact that we kissed several times. So what? I love him and he loves me? It is perfectly natural. I'm no saint...I'm human just like the rest of you. I have just as much of a right now to kiss the man I love as you do. I'm happy for the first time in so many months. I no longer have to cry myself to sleep every night or feel guilty every waking moment. The nuns are happy for me. The nurses are happy for me. Dr Turners happy. Timothy's happy. My sister is happy. Dr Turners late wife's mother is happy for us. And this new life of mine has a much larger impact on them than it does you. Trust their happiness. Please.'

'I'm sorry. What I said was uncalled for.' The woman who had started the conflict said demurely. 'I'm happy for you.'

'As am I.'

'Same.'

'There. That's settled then. Would you like a cup of tea Miss Mannion?'

'I'd love one. Thank you.'

* * *

><p>'I am so proud of you.' Sister Julienne slid up next to Shelagh. 'You handled that excellently. Though i will admit I never expected Maeve Carter to be your champion.'<p>

'Neither did I. Apparently saving little Meg earned me their loyalty. Didn't I little Meg?' She grinned down at the girl in her arms.

'I'm impressed Meg and Maeve let you hold her let alone leave you with her.'

'I'm being watched. And I think Maeve is trying to make a point to the others.'

'Quite possibly. And look, most people have moved onto Freddie already.'

'Can't say I blame them. He is rather adorable.'

'He is indeed. The sisters, Cynthia and I were just about to start making our way back to Nonnatus. Do you want to come with us or are you alright here?'

'I'll come with you. I promised Patrick I'd phone and tell him whether anyone impaled me with a flaming pitchfork.'

'Charming.'

* * *

><p>'So?'<p>

'No flaming pitchforks I'm afraid. You're stuck with me.'She chuckled.

'I'll reconcile myself to it in time. How was it?' She sighed.

'Horrible. Everyone kept staring at me and whispering. And then after the service several of the women said some rather...rather nasty things...loudly. But we have an unexpected champion. You'll never guess who stood up for us.'

'Who?'

'Maeve Carter!'

'Maeve Carter? As in the Carter twins Maeve?' He asked disbelievingly.

'Yes.'

'Wow.'

'Aye. She said we both deserved respect and happiness. And after that everything was okay. I'll tell you about it more in detail when I next see you.'

'Speaking of...would you like to come to dinner at my house again tomorrow?'

'Sounds good. Oh! I nearly forgot to mention! Morag phoned late last night!' Shelagh beamed down the phone

'She did? That's wonderful. How is she? Is she coming to visit?' He asked her eagerly.

'She sounds so good. She's visiting next weekend. She really wants to meet you.' Shelagh couldn't help but bounce up and down slightly in excitement as she told him.

'I'd love to meet her too.'

'Oh my love I'm so happy. I've missed her so much.'

'I like it when you call me my love.'

'Good. It was so strange hearing her, knowing that I'm seeing her soon but not being able to touch her. Not being able to hug her.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault. If anything I should thank you for being so darned dashing that I left the order and am now in a position where I can see her.'

'I try my best. And I'll keep trying hard for as long as you want.'

'I've seen you exhausted, covered in someone else's blood and dirt and I thought you were the most handsome man I'd ever seen. I shouldn't have been thinking about you like that but you really don't need to try hard at all.'

'I'll bear that in mind.'

'I need to go. I'm supposed to lay the table for lunch.' She frowned as she looked at the clock.

'Okay. Bye sweetheart.'

'Bye. I love you.' She giggled.

'I love you too.' She put down the phone and turned to see Sister Evangelina stood there.

'Hello Sister. I'm just about to lay the table don't worry.'

'Good. Shelagh you were excellent in the hall.'

'I learned to stand up for myself from the best don't you know.' Shelagh grinned kissing a startled Sister Evangelina on the cheek before practically skipping to the dinner table.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews always greatly appreciated xxx<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the delay to this chapter. I've had it nearly ready to go weeks but I got caught up in other endeavours (namely The Road) and this fell to the wayside.**

* * *

><p>'Shelagh calm down!' Sister Evangelina huffed as the small blonde woman she had come to associate her friend as paced backwards and forwards and backwards again endlessly in front of the settee, constantly either wringing her hands or running them through her hair. 'Lord give me strength if you're like this this for the next 3 hours until she arrives.'<p>

'I can't believe this is really happening! She's really going to be here! But what if she's changed a lot and I don't like it. Or what if she doesn't like how much I've changed? I've definitely changed.' Sister Julienne reached out and placed so hand on each if Shelagh's shoulders rooting very to the spot.

'How many times must I tell you? Morag loves you. She isn't going to care if you've changed. We all love you just the way you are right now. I have no doubt she will too.'

'Listen to your Mother Ellie. She knows what she's talking about.' A woman said from the door. Shelagh stopped dead before turning slowly to see Morag standing before her grinning.

'Morag?' She croaked out, seemingly forgetting how to breathe.

'Surprise! I got an earlier train.' The twins stared at each silently, nobody dared breathe, before simultaneously bursting into tears and flying into each others arms. They collapsed to the ground shaking with the sobs that overtook them. The other occupants of the room crept out with a final fleeting glance at the scene before them and smiling.

Several minutes later they pulled back. Shelagh reverently ran her hand across Morag's face, reacquainting herself with the face so close to the one that graced her each time she looked in the mirror. She slipped her hands into her sisters and squeezed.

'Oh Mori. I've missed you so much. I love you so much.'

'Right back at you sis. Oh it's so good to see you. I thought I missed you terribly until I saw you. Then I realised that I'd missed you a whole lot more.' They rested foreheads for a moment in total silence, each just taking the time to appreciate the other's physical presence. Their hands were still intertwined, neither wanted to let go in case they lost each other again. So long as they were connected they coups never have to face the pain of separation once more.

'I see you have your natural hair colour again. Last I heard you'd gone blonde.' Shelagh smiled.

'It got tedious having to get it topped up. I rue the fast growing hair gene Dad gave us, speaking of which now you don't have to keep it shortish I fully expect you to grow your hair all the way down to that pert bum of yours.'

'Morag!' Shelagh gasped pulling back gaping. Even though this was her sister she was unaccustomed to such talk direct deposit towards her. Even a Trixie had not been so direct. She realised she'd had missed it.

'What? Is your bum no longer pert? Did you have too much cake? Patrick will be disappointed.'

'Shut up!' Shelagh rolled her eyes. Morag giggled.

'Seriously though-you look great Ellie. I half expected you to look 5 years older than me what with the not being able to look after your yourself vanity wise and all this hard work I'm sure you've been doing. But we still look the same age!'

'Maybe you've just taken poor care of yourself. You do look very old. Ow!' Shelagh yelped as Morag pinched her.

'Oh I've missed this.' They fell back into each others arms.

* * *

><p>IN KITCHEN<p>

'I know they're almost identical twins and all but I never expected Morag to be quite so..well..identical to Shelagh. It was strange enough dealing with the Carter twins but this is someone we know well! Someone I love and her clone. Her slightly more glamorous clone.'

'That can be your mission for the next month. Getting Shelagh to be slightly more glamorous.'

'But don't scare her!' Cynthia warned her friend.

'I would never do anything to scare her.' Trixie protested outraged by the suggestion.

'Sister?' Sister Evangelina sidled up next to Sister Julienne who was stood apart from them all with a troubled look on her face.

'I'm fine.'

'No you're not. You've a face like you've been slapped with a rotten fish. Come.' She dragged the smaller nun out into the corridor.

'Spit it out.'

'It's just...Shelagh become so close to me because she couldn't be with her family. I was the first person she truly felt comfortable with here. I reminded her of home. I was just a replacement. Her family is back now, she doesn't need me anymore.' Sister Julienne said quietly, thought the echoing stone corridor amplified the words. Sister Evangelina looked at her fellow nun speechless for a second before laughing incredulously.

'That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You are her mother, I may not entirely understand precisely what you two have, and I do not want to-it's a private and special thing between the two of you, but I know that much. She loves you. Morag is her sister, she can't replace what you two have and I don't believe she would want to either. She still needs you.'

'Of course. I'm just being silly.' Sister Julienne smiled at the words. Deep down she knew that Sister Evangelina was right she'd known it for years that she was loved for herself and not for the role she filled, but the fears still drowned her sometimes. What she and Shelagh had was so special, sister unique within the religious community that she couldn't help but wait for the other shoe to drop.

'Yes you are. Come on. Have you girls stopped bickering yet?' They walked back into the kitchen.

'Yes sister.' Shelagh and Morag walked in hand in hand. It was clear to everyone that Shelagh was more at peace with herself than any of them had seen in a long while.

'Everyone this is Morag. Morag meet the family I replaced you with.' She beamed.

'Greetings. I've heard so much about you all from Shelagh's letters throughout the years, and our numerous phone calls this past week.'

'Chummy, Peter and Freddie are upstairs but this is Trixie, Jenny, Jane, Cynthia, sister Monica Joan, sister Evangelina and this is Sister Julienne.'

'Delightful.' She shook each of their hands. 'I want to thank you all for looking after my Shelagh all these years when I couldn't.' Morag slung her arm over the bright red Shelagh's shoulders and squeezing her against her. 'I can never thank you enough.'

'Our pleasure. We're moderately fond of her.' Trixie laughed.

'Better than I. I still haven't quite forgiven her for trying to drown me in the local loch when we were 6.'

'I did not!' Shelagh gasped indignantly. 'I pushed you in yes, and you tried to pull me in. It's not my fault your foot got caught in that root and you tripped. You should have been watching where you fell. You should have avoided hitting the rock. Besides you were unconscious for less than 5 seconds before I pulled you out. Stop complaining. You should be less clumsy-ow! Stop pinching me! That's the fourth time in 10 minutes.' Shelagh jumped away from her sister. 'I have a decade of pinches to make up for.'

'Please do not feel like you're obligated to catch up. I'll cancel the debt.' She promised rolling her eyes.

'No Ellie. Da raised me to honour my debts.'

'He also used to throw mouldy fruit at you whenever you pinched me.'

'True. Okay I'll stop for now. If only to save the building from an attack of mouldy ghost fruit from beyond the grave.' Morag giggled.

'That's probably best.' Shelagh agreed grinning. 'Ghost fruit is a very serious problem in this day and age.'

'It's so tragic. Uh your friends are staring at us weirdly.'

'This is an odd conversation to listen to.' Cynthia chuckled. 'We're not quite used to Shelagh being like this.'

'We bring out the worst in each other.' Morag smirked. 'Sister Julienne may I speak to you in private.'

'Of course. Come through to my office.'

'Bye sis. I'll try not to reveal all your dark secrets.'

'Good luck with that.'

'Thanks Els.' The redhead left the room with Sister Julienne and everyone else turned to their favourite dirty blonde.

'She calls you Ellie?'

'Aye. Most people we grew up with did.' She revealed.

'Why?'

'I have El in my name. Mum banned Dad from calling me Laggie so Ellie it was. I stopped going by it after my father died but Mori was stuck in her ways.'

'Ah.'

* * *

><p>'Sister I want to thank you personally for all you've done for Shelagh.' Morag said sitting down in the seat opposite Sister Juliennes desk. The nun sat beside her, sensing that this was perhaps not sure conversation that should be had over a piece of wood. 'I know she's come to see you as her mother as much as our own was. And I think it's truly wonderful. She is very happy. For years I've heard about you but it was only this past week that I was fully able to understand how much she loves you. How much you've helped her through her torment, how much you've supported her decision and guided her to making the right choice for her even though it meant losing her as she sister. I want you to know that I have no problem with it. I am glad for it. I would never dream of trying to stop it if you are worried about that. You are a blessing to our family and I am proud to call you a part of it even if I have barely met you before. Our parents are smiling down on you I am sure. Mum especially. She only ever wanted us to be loved and cared for and that's exactly what you do. So thank you.' Morag finished a few slow tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. Whilst she truly was so very grateful to the nun, was incredibly happy for the pair, and had meant every word she said it was still difficult to think of the mother she shared with Ellie within the frame of no longer primary to Shelagh's heart. In time, Morag was sure, she would come to love Sister Julienne too, though never to the extent that her twin did. She refused to allow the interim time to be filled with anything less than love and understanding though.<p>

'It is my pleasure. Shelagh is such a wonderful young women. I have been blessed to call her my sister these past years and I am proud to call her my daughter now. She's missed you so much. After your first call last week she ended up crying because of how much she's missed you. She may call us her family but it's you she needs most.' Sister Julienne replied sadly.

'No. She needs you all equally as much. But you especially. She needs her Mum. Me being here won't ever change that.'

'Thank you. It means a lot to hear to say that.'

'Well I mean every word. Now I am sure you will have some hilarious tales about my beloved twin that you absolutely must impart to me.'

'I'm sure I can manage that.'

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated xxx<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I know I know. It's been forever and a day since I updated this but new fics were easier to write and I needed a break from this.**

* * *

><p>'Shelagh? Where's Morag? I thought you were coming together?' Patrick swung open the front door to see his beloved stood there alone. Her face lit up as she set eyes on him and it was all he could do not to tug her into the house and pin her against the wall.<p>

'Aye she was but she had some secret business to attend to so Fred's dropping her over soon. I told you she was erratic.'

'But you're glad to see her?' He asked grinning. Her face lit up brighter than he had ever seen it-had it been any other person she was thinking of he's had been somewhat jealous but he knew just how much Shelagh loved her sister.

'Oh my love I missed her so much. Being together with her again has brought it all back, it's like we never parted. I don't know how I'll cope when she goes back to Wales.' She sighed heavily, her face dropping at the thought.

'You'll still keep in regular contact with her. It won't be like before.'

'Oh I hope you're right.'

'I usually am.'

'Ha!' She barked aloud. 'I'm sure Marie would disagree with that as strongly as I will inevitably come to.'

'You're very droll my love.'

'I know. Now are you going to let me in or are you going to leave the woman you love standing in the cold and wet? It's merely a week after the handsome young doctors Trixie was so fond of released me from a sanatorium you know. I'm sure she would be thrilled if i had to go back and she could see them again?' She smiled innocently up at him, her eyes dancing with mirth.

'You play mean.'

'Only because I love you so much.' She smirked.

'Well then come on in.'

'Thank you kind sir.' Giggling she took his proffered hand as he helped her into the premises. 'I missed you yesterday. You're rather handsome you know and I've grown accustomed to your face.'

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK.<p>

'That'll be her. I'll get it.' Shelagh smiled inwardly as she went about such a domestic action in the home she so dearly hoped would become her own soon. 'Come in dearest twin of mine. What did you do on your top secret mission.'

'If I told you that I'd have to kill you.' They walked in chuckling. Patrick rose and his jaw dropped.

'Darling this is Morag. Morag this is Patrick.'

'Bloody hell!'

'Patrick! Language!' Shelagh scolded frowning. Morag smirked at the hierarchy already evident in the relationship.

'Sorry it's just... you two truly are identical. It's not every day you AEE the woman you love stood twice before you. It's wonderful to meet you Morag.'He extended his hand to her and she shook it, noting the rolled up arms of his shirt and the sight it revealed.

'It's lovely to meet you too. And Shelagh was right. Your forearms are simply fantastic!' Shelagh blushed deeply, daring a glance at a smirking Patrick. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

'My forearms?'

'Shut up.'

'What exactly about my forearms is it? Do they make you weak at the knees?' He smirked as Morag cackled.

'I'm going to kill you Morag.' Shelagh groaned.

'And deprive my children of their teacher? Too cruel El.'

'I'm a cruel person.'

'Yes you are. Seriously though Patrick it's wonderful to meet you too. Shelagh's told me all about you.'

'And I about you.'

'I'll bet she didn't tell you about herself though? I have many many tales to tell you.'

'My favourite sentence.'

'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret letting you two meet?'

'You mean you don't already? We must try harder Patrick!' She grinned. 'Where is young Timothy then? Shelagh's raved about him so much I almost feel like I know him already.'

'He's at a friends house. We thought it was best that you meet us one at a time else I'd be left behind in the dust.'

'Ah. That's fair. We used to do a similar thing when we were children. Ellie here would retreat into her shell unless she went first.'

'Sometimes. I wasn't that bad. And that was mainly after Dad died.'

'True. Before you were almost as boisterous as I was. Have uh.. have you explained to Patrick about Dad?'

'Yes. And about Andrew. He knows all the sordid details of our childhood.'

'I see. Just thought I'd check.'

'I haven't said anything to the Nonnatuns though. Sister Julienne knows a little of it but not in detail.'

'I understand. I'll watch what I say then.

Morag grasped her hand in support as they're minds slipped back to the horrors they had lived through. She too had struggled to tell anyone about their childhood, it wasn't something you could exactly blurt out over dinner on a first date and most men never made it past that point. The only man she'd ever truly loved.. well he already knew.

'Thank you.'

'Come on let's eat.'

* * *

><p>'Dad look what I found at Jack's hou-oh. Hello. You must be Aunt Morag. I'm Tim.' He stuck out his hand jovially.<p>

'Uh yes. Aunt Morag indeed.' She smirked at Shelagh who was nervously shooting glances at Patrick. 'Shelagh's told me all about you-you've got quite the fan there.'

'Really?' Tim lit up.

'Of course.' Shelagh beamed at him. 'What was it you found at Jack's house?' Tim handed her a box. She opened it warily before grinning.

'It's like that one we found last week in the garden at Nonnatus.'

'I do believe you're right. Good find Tim. You should start a spotters guide.'

'Will you help me?'

He asked eagerly. His father had always promised to help him but he'd been constantly busy at work and after mummy had died there had been even less time for such activities. He shot a glance at his father, worried that the man might take it as an affront but instead he was met by the sparkling and understanding brown eyes he'd learnt to read so well. His father was more than happy with this arrangement.

'Of course I will. Did you eat at Jack's?'

'Just a sandwich.'

'Go wash up then. I'm sure there's enough leftovers in the pot for a growing boy.'

'Okay.' He dashed back out in a whirlwind of energy. Shelagh turned back to the others. If she hadn't already known Patrick loved her the look on his face would have convinced her. Morag on the other hand looked on the verge of laughter.

'What's so funny?'

'I thought you were bad when you were telling me about Tim but you're even worse in person. You're such a Mum!' She giggled. 'It's weird.' Shelagh poked her tongue out at her playfully. 'How mature of you sis.'

'If your presence leads to an insect infestation I'm sending Tim to live with you.' Patrick arched an eyebrow at Shelagh.

'We'd love to have him. How else are we supposed to persuade him to overthrow your evil tyranny?'

'I never once imagined you would be this strange. You must have been constantly biting your tongue.'

'I was. It got easier with time but it's all flooding out again.'

'El has quite the sharp wit and silly sense of humour believe me.'

'Who has a silly sense of humour?' Tim asked striding back in.

'Ellie.'

'Ellie?' He frowned confused.

'Me.'

'You're Ellie? But I just got used to Shelagh.' He complained.

'Don't worry Mori is the only one who calls me that. Well Mori and Jamie. You keep calling me Shelagh and you'll be perfectly fine.' She laughed patting the boy on the arm.

'Okay. What's for food?'

'That's not a sentence.' Shelagh said beating Patrick to the reprimand. 'Ask properly or it's gruel for you young sir.'

'Dearest Shelagh may I enquire as to the contents of that pot?'

'You may.'

'What is it the pot?'

'Beef stew.'

'With dumplings?'

'Of course. It's not a stew without dumplings. Here you go.' Shelagh ladeled out a bowl for him and he settled in the newly pulled up seat between the twins.

'Thanks.'

'So Tim, I hate to be one of those boring adults but hey, I am a teacher. What're you doing in school? You enjoying it?'

'It's alright. My teacher's boring though.' Tim rolled his eyes.

'Oh dear.'

'But it's okay he's leaving at Christmas to move to Brighton.'

'Oh that makes life easier for me then. ' Morag smirked knowingly.

'It does?'

'Well there seems little point in me having agreed to take over from him at the school if he doesn't leave. Too many cooks and all that.' The other three stared at her shocked. 'Please say something.'

'You're going to be a teacher at Tim's school?' Shelagh asked stunned.

'Yes.'

'Here? In Poplar?'

'Yes.'

'You're moving to Poplar?' She continued to stare slack jawed at her twin who laughed at the dumbstruck look on her face.

'Well it'd be a nightmare commute if I stayed in Wales.'

'At Christmas?'

'Yes.' Shelagh burst into tears and threw herself around Tim who ducked for fear of getting an elbow or limb to the head. She pulled Morag up out of her seat and hugged her tightly. 'I don't want to spend any more time than I have to away from you El. I told you I was bored in Wales.'

'When? How?'

'I was talking with Sister Julienne about how I wished I could live here and see you every day. She mentioned that there was soon to be an opening. I had a meeting with the headteacher earlier, it's why I was late to here. It's all settled.'

'I can't believe it.' Shelagh grinned pulling back. 'This is the best news. I'm finally getting the life I dreamed of for so many months-I have my boys, I have my family and now I have you by my side again. I'm so happy.' She began to cry again. Patrick hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head as Tim threw his arms around Morag's waist.

'As your favourite nephew you'll have to be extra nice to me.' He grinned.

'I make no such promise _only_ nephew of mine.'

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews highly appreciated xxx<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Now that Towering Inferno is over this is my main focus at the moment but I make no promises of my not being consumed by another fic. I have about eight chapters extremely roughly planned out for this and I hope to go on further than that**

* * *

><p>'She has.'<p>

'She has not.'

'I saw her yesterday morning and she has.'

'I saw her yesterday afternoon and she has not!'

'What on earth are you two arguing over now?' Came the unmistakable sound of a long suffering husband sighing from beside the two women.

'Shelagh Mannion.'

'Leave the poor girl alone Elsie.'

'Oh it's nothing like that Bert. Helen said that Miss Mannion has dyed her hair red but I saw her yesterday afternoon and she was as honey blonde as ever.'

'Does it matter?'

'YES!' Both women near shouted at him causing several nearby people to glare at them as their words reverberated around the church foyer. Bert turned and wordlessly gesticulated an apology at the others before returning his attention to the bickering women.

'Okay sorry. But can you blame her if she has? She's finally allowed to be what she wants.'

'Go talk to the other men Bert.'

'Yes dear.'

* * *

><p>Soon many other women had joined in the debate, some having seen Shelagh with red hair and others with blonde. For the life of them they just could not work out what was going on-the redness of her hair was apparently too vibrant to be mistaken as strawberry blonde. The consensus had eventually been reached that waiting until Miss Mannion appeared was the only way to settle the debate.<p>

'The nuns are coming!' Ellen Masters grinned before they passed past the group. Suddenly the woman of the hour appeared on the arms of Nurses Franklin and Sutton.

'See, I told you she was blonde.'

'I could have sworn she was a redhead.'

'Is everything okay Mrs Watson? Do I have something on my face?' Shelagh asked kindly as she approached the group.

'No dear. We were just debating whether you had dyed your hair or not. Some people thought they'd seen you with red hair.'

'Ah. I see what's happened.' Miss Mannion giggled, shocking the assembled group. She lent back out the door and gestured someone towards her. 'Mori? Can you come here a wee minute?'

'Coming.' Miss Mannion grinned at them all knowingly, a gleeful twnkle in her eye. Then, to their complete shock and surprise (Miss Masters was caught by dear long suffering Bert who had had the misfortune of passing once more), the spitting image of Miss Mannion walked in and linked arms with the former nun.

'This is Morag-my sister.' Shelagh introduced them. 'She's visiting for the weekend, she lives in Wales at the moment.'

'Greetings ladies. I'm guessing from the looks on your faces Ellie here didn't tell you she has an almost identical, though Brobdingnagianly more beautiful, twin sister.'

'She did not.'

'Oh. Well…surprise.' Morag grinned waving. Shelagh rolled her eyes.

'This is why you may have seen me with red hair the past few days.'

'Ahh. It's nice to meet you Miss Mannion. You should be very proud of your sister. She's helped bring so many babies into the world and saved so many lives.'

'I'm incredibly proud of her I assure you. She always did put me to shame.'

'Being an extremely popular teacher with the highest results in the area is shameful now?' Shelagh laughed elbowing Morag lightly.

'Extremely. Mum and Da must be turning in their graves. A nurse and a teacher? Where did they go wrong? We had such promise. It's an actual tragedy.' Moral answered gravely.

'Eejit.' Shelagh laughed. The now crowd stared at her stunned. They'd never seen her smile like that. Her entire face lit up and her nose crinkled. Suddenly it was abundantly clear how Doctor Turner could have fallen in love with the nun-she was stunning.

'If only we hadn't been orphaned! Oh who knows what we could have become. I could be a farm wife!' Moral lamented throwing her arm across her face as it to portray a classical damsel in distress.

'Never. As the eldest I would have inherited our farm when our parents passed on and I would have made you work your .'

'It's a sair ficht for half a loaf that's for sure.' Morag frowned as Shelagh chuckled. 'Ah yes but Da may still have been alive when we came of age and so he would have been in charge. Seeing as I was his favourite child by far he would have let me marry, gosh he may even have let me marry the McLaughlin boy.'

'Joseph? Don't be disgusting.' Shelagh frowned.

'It could be worse. We could have married the Baker boys.'

'Don't even joke about that Mori.' Shelagh shuddered heavily.

'Why? Just because their father had an absurdly intense desire to marry us two identical twins to his identical twin sons.'

'Sorry to interrupt you two whilst you are clearly enjoying terrorising the locals but we need to sit down. Sister Monica Joan is worried you've been spirited away by your boyfriend Shelagh. You should hear some of the things she's coming out with. God bless that nun.' Trixie laughed bouncing over.

'I told you not to call him that!'

'Fine, your manlove then.' Morag grinned as Trixie burst out laughing. The assembled crowd were speechless.

'On second thoughts boyfriend is fine.' Shelagh groaned as she nodded goodbye to the ladies and went to find her seat.

* * *

><p>'What time are you heading home Morag?' Patrick asked as he passed the carrots to her. He and Tim had been invited to Sunday lunch as it was the last chance to see Morag before she returned to Wales. It was the first time they had eaten at Nonnatus since he had, as Sister Monica Joan had supposedly termed it, spirited away the heart of one of their own. Not that they had eaten there much before.<p>

'I'm leaving for the station in just over an hour. Don't worry though I'll be back far too soon for your liking.' She grinned.

'I wish you didn't have to go at all Aunt Morag. You're great!' Tim grinned. Unseen by the pair, the rest of the table, bar those who had already known of the development, startled at the easy adoption of the Aunt moniker by Timothy

'I cann't bring embarrassing pictures of Shelagh as a bairn back if I have nowhere to come back from.'

'Hmmm. That is true. Okay you can go, just make sure the pictures are really embarrassing.'

'I have the perfect ones in mind.' Morag cackled as Shelagh groaned.

'Dare I ask which ones?'

'Barnaby for one.'

'Wha-oh no. Tim I'll get you back for this.'

'Is that a threat?'

'That's a promise young scamp.' Shelagh waved her knife toward him faux menacingly.

'When might you be back visiting do you think Morag?' Jenny asked casually. She was eager to spend more time with the woman who had effortlessly integrated herself into the Nonnatus family.

'I have commitments and work to catch up on so probably not for another 3 weeks or so. I do need to visit before Christmas ideally.'

'Tell them why!' Tim bounced up and down in his seat.

'You can tell them before you burst.'

'Aunt Morag's moving to Poplar at Christmas and she's going to be my teacher at school!'

'Fantastic!' 'Wonderful news.' 'Lovely.'

'Well I was getting bored in Wales and I wanted to be able to annoy Ellie everyday again so it made sense.'

'Why do I suspect this will quickly turn into you two and Tim forming an alliance against me?'

'Because it definitely will.'

* * *

><p>'So when are you thinking of doing it?' Morag asked sidling up to Patrick as Timothy pulled Shelagh away to admire one of the older steam engines housed on the other side of the platform. Patrick looked at her confused.<p>

'Doing what exactly?'

'Proposing to my sister. Oh don't look at me like that Patrick, it's hardly a surprise that you worship the ground she walks on. She adores you, Tim adores her and has already accepted her as his mother in all but name. You are already a family and I know you want her to be your wife.'

'Soon. Very soon. If I didn't think I'd scare her off I'd have done it the day she left the order.' He admitted chuckling.

'She'll say yes believe me. You won't scare her, you wouldn't have back then either. She loves you Patrick. I'v never seen her as happy as you have already made her, for that I can only thank you and encourage the two of you to embrace all the joy you can. Anyways Tim has already asked me to make you ask her.'

'Has he? Insolent brat.' He laughed.

'It's sweet.'

'I have your blessing then?'

'Of course. Just don't elope or I'll kill you-this may be my only chance to be a maid of honour. Now shhh, they're coming back.'

'Ah yes. So how was the old engine you two?'

'It was interesting.' Shelagh smiled at them though both adults could tell she had found it anything but. 'I trust you two didn't descend to plotting nefarious schemes whilst we were away?'

'Of course we did Sis.'

'Well unfortunately your train has just appeared around the corner so you won't be able to execute said plans.'

'Shucks. Come on then Tim, give your auntie a hug to tide me over.'

'I'm going to miss you Aunt Morag. Can I really phone you if I need help with my homework?'

'Of course dear. Though you can phone me whenever you want to so long as your father isn't landed with a huge phone bill. Speaking of whom.' Morag pulled Patrick in for a quick hug and a peck to the cheek before turning to her sister. 'Oh Ells. I'm going to miss you these three weeks.'

'You'll be back before you know it and then we can find you a house. Make sure you phone me as soon as you get home. I want to know if you find any handsome men on the train.'

'I'll keep an eye out. Are you getting bored of Patrick already?'

'Never. I get Tim through him. I've found my happiness, I want you to feel how I do.'

'Great now I'm crying. I never cry.'

'I know. See you soon Mori.'

'I love you Shelagh.'

'I love you too. Bye.' Morag hopped up onto the train and within seconds she was gone. Patrick took Shelagh into his arms and let her cry softly into his shoulder before she pulled back and kissed him lightly cprovoking a disgusted scoff from Tim

'Let's go home Patrick.'

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated xxx<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

'Alright Tim it's time to make a plan.' Patrick strode into his sons bedroom grinning. Tim looked up from his homework in confusement

'A plan? What about?'

'I'm asking Shelagh to marry me.'

'Finally! Aunt Morag talked to you then?'

'She did but I was already planning on proposing soon. I asked Sisters Julienne and Evangelina for their permission as well and they were happy for us.'

'I thought you didn't want to scare her away by proposing too quickly? You said you'd wait months, it's only been one.'

'If she can survive you then she's resilient enough to not be scared by anything. Besides I don't think I can bear to wait any longer.'

'Ew. Must you be so mushy?'

'Yes.'

'Ugh. Can I help you to propose?'

'Well I should really be the one asking but I'm sure we can find a way to include you in it somehow and I'll make sure she knows you were involved in the planning stages.'

'Good. Now step one-do you have a ring?

'No.'

'Then what are you waiting for? Let's go.'

* * *

><p>'I didn't think it was possible but it's even nicer here than I remember.' Shelagh smiled as she once more danced with the man she loved in nigh on the same spot she had done mere weeks ago. Patrick had surprised her earlier in the evening by turning up and announcing they had an unplanned date to attend to. She of course had gone along with the plan and after changing she had been whisked away to the Kings Inn once more.<p>

'I'm glad to hear it.'

'It seems only yesterday we were last here and yet it feels like we've been together for so long.' The ease with which they danced, the natural way they fit into each others embrace was testament to that fact. They had only danced together twice before and they already had it perfected.

'The happiest so long of my life.'

'Charmer.' She laughed at his ridiculousness.

'I'm serious. Shelagh I love you so much. You have made my son and I so happy. Do you think you could manage to survive doing that for a while longer?' He asked nervously as he took a step back. She frowned at him, confused by his words.

'Patrick?' He fell to his knee and pulled a box out of his pocket and popped it open to reveal a delicate ring. She gasped. Everyone around them stopped and began to watch the pair with grins on their faces.

'Will you marry me Shelagh? Will you let me spend the rest of my life by your side and as your husband?'

'Oh wow. Yes. Yes of course I'll marry you Patrick.' She pulled him up and kissed him hard, both oblivious to everyone around them applauding and whooping. When they finally gathered up the strength to tear their lips apart Patrick took the ring and slid it onto her finger.

'I've been instructed, by a certain someone else we know, to give this to you if you said yes. I haven't read it so I hope it's alright.' He pulled a folded up piece of paper out of another pocket.

'As if I could say anything else when you proposed.' She laughed before unfolding the paper and reading it allowed. '_Shelagh, thank you for saying yes to marrying my Dad. I've been telling him to do it for simply ages. Does this…_oh wow Tim-' She broke off, her newly bejewelled hand flying to her mouth to stifle a sudden sob.

'Shelagh?'

_'__Does this mean I can call you Mum now?'_ She stared at the page speechless for several seconds before grinning up at Patrick and kissing him again. 'He wants me to call him Mum. I'm his Mum. I have a son!'

'Of course you're his mother. He really has been pestering me for weeks to ask you, Morag did as well just before she went home. He knows I want to do it soon but I don't think he realised it was tonight. Truthfully I've wanted to propose since I found you on the misty road.'

'I probably would have run away scared.'

'I know. That's why I gave you the time to remind yourself.'

'Thank you. I can't believe we're getting married. I'm marrying Doctor Turner.' She broke into giggles. Doctor Turner, the local GP, the man she had worked alongside for over a decade, the man who had lost his wife too young and been helped by the Nonnatuns, the man who had single handedly raised a very fine son, the man who had dealt her a potential life sentence, was to be her husband. She couldn't be happier.

'And I'm marrying Sister Bernadette.'

'Shelagh Turner.'

'Surely the two most beautiful words in the world.'

'There's got to be better. Mrs Turner. Your wife. I do. Our son. Love you. I'm pregnant. Almond Sponge. We're engaged-'

'Okay I get the idea.' He cut her off with a press of his lips against hers. 'Care to revisit the river?'

'I'd love to.'

* * *

><p>'Tim? We're home.' Shelagh grinned at her fiancé as he pulled her flush against him.<p>

'I love it when you call this home.'

'It is and has been ever since I came here the day I left the order.' She replied earnestly staring up into his eyes as she kissed him, both oblivious to their son wandering into the hallway from the living room.

'Eww. Must you be so mushy?

'Come now Tim, that's no way to speak to your Mum.'

'My Mum?' He frowned, confused yet hopeful.

'Well that's what the note said after all.' Shelagh shrugged, fighting to keep the massive grinning that was aching to burst through from showing.

'The note? You did it? You asked her?'

'I did.'

'And you said yes?' Tim turned to Shelagh expectantly.

'Of course.'

'Brilliant! You don't mind what I wrote did you?' He frowned suddenly, wondering if he had pushed his limit too far. To his relief she smiled at him widely.

'Not in the slightest. I was very honoured that you would even consider me a mother let alone call me as such.'

'So I can call you Mum?'

'Of course you can.'

'I love you Mum. I'm very happy you're marrying Dad.'

'So am I son.' Patrick beamed as the three hugged.

* * *

><p>'Patrick tells me you've been bullying him.'<p>

'Shelagh?' Morag queried down the phone at the unexpected opening line.

'Something about not eloping or you'd kill him?'

'Uh…I…'

'I forgive you. I thought you might like to know how everyone at Nonnatus is. They all miss you you know. Let's see-the tomatoes in the plot behind Nonnatus House are flourishing. Sister Monica Joan believes it is due to her nightly singing to them. I'm engaged and Tim has started calling me Mum but I'm sure you're not interested in all that. Oh and Chummy is doing much better now, Freddie is already much bigger than when you saw him at the weekend. Trixie is-'

'Ellie?'

'Yes Mori?'

'You're engaged?'

'Oh that. Yes.' She giggled at the stunned tone in her sisters voice.

THAT'S FANTASTIC!'

'Are you crying?' Shelagh laughed as familiar sniffles made there made to her.

'Of course I am you nut. Oh Shelagh I'm so happy for you. Mum and Da would be so proud. I'm maid of honour of course?'

'Naturally. So don't go dyeing your hair blonde okay? I don't want you to try steal my fiancé.'

'Would I do that? Really? Me? I'm hurt sis. So anyways have you had nay thoughts about details? When are you getting married? I assume it will be at the church. Will the nurses be bridesmaids? Is Sister Julienne going to walk you down the aisle? What about flowers? I'm thinking freesias, I think they'd be nice. Why are you laughing?'

'I've only been engaged an hour. Patrick and I haven't even begun to talk about such things.'

'But surely you've thought about this?'

'Admittedly yes it has been a prevalent thought of late.'

* * *

><p>'Did you have a good time?' Trixie asked as Shelagh walked into the kitchen.<p>

'Yes thank you. Tiring.' Shelagh gave a huge fake yawn making sure to use her left hand to cover her mouth. Trixie's eyes instantly honed in on her finger. Her jaw dropped. Suddenly she let out an almighty scream.

'Oh My Lord. Is that..Are you..? Oh Shelagh!' Trixie pulled her into a tight hug before jumping up and down with her still in her arms. After a moment of trying to restrain the squealing blonde Shelagh decided to give up and start umping up and down with her. She had just gotten engaged after all-she was happy!

'What on earth is happening here?' Half the nurses and nuns appeared in the doorway. 'It sounded like a banshee got their fingers caught in a door.' Biting her lip to stop her spilling Shelagh's news Trixie pushed her forwards.

'Patrick asked me to marry him. And I said yes. I'm getting married.'

'Oh Shelagh that is the best news. I'm so happy for you darling.'

'Thanks Mum.

'Congratulations Shelagh.' Sister Evangelina damn near wrestled the poor woman out of Sister Julienne's arms and into her own. 'Now you try talk him out of some of these crazy schemes he's been proposing recently.'

'Actually I've agreed with all of his ones recently I just haven't been able to verbalise it as strongly as I wanted. Sorry Sister, the resistance has just got stronger.'

'Marvellous.' Shelagh laughed at the dismayed look on her former sisters face before turning to accept hugs from the rest of the gathered nonnatuns.

'You'll all be my bridesmaids won't you?' She asked the nurses who all began to squeal with excitement. Even Jane let out an audible meep of joy. 'Mori is maid of honour of course but I would love for you all to stand with me. My non religious sisters. I take it from your reactions you're in agreement with the plan?'


	23. Chapter 23

'Are you ready for this love?' Patrick asked as they pulled into his parents road. The entire family were meeting up for their seasonal meet up back home in Kent. His mother had insisted on his bringing his new girlfriend to meet them after he'd explained the situation.

'No but it needs doing. They're going to my family too soon. Are you sure they will like me?'

'Of course. They'll adore you. Just like Tim and I do. I promise you Lissa and my parents will adopt you into the family so quickly your head will spin.'

'What about your brother and his wife?

'Pudge and Lydia can be a little...

'Snobby. Stuck up. Self righteous.' Timothy suggested from the back seat.

'Timothy! You shouldn't speak of your aunt and uncle that way.' Shelagh reprimanded sharply, stunned by the uncharacteristically bitter words from her soon to be son.

'Sorry Mum but they are.'

'They are certainly...prideful. Lydia is rather upperclass and so they move in slightly better circles than the rest of us louts. As a result they have cultivated a rather cold approach to company. Especially when meeting them for the first time. They have rather strict rules for their children as well which extends to Tim and Catherine too hence his discontent. Lydia is actually lovely but Pudge has hatched onto the high class life. Again he's lovely you just have to know how to play him right. It may take a little while though.'

'Excellent. My brother in law probably won't like me much today.' She sighed heavily. 'What's Pudge's real name again? I can't really go into this calling him that?'

'Thomas but only Mum calls him that. Trust me, no matter how much he may complain about it he won't mind you, or any of us, calling him that.'

'It's overfamiliar to call someone you haven't met before by their personal, infamily, nickname. Especially if they probably won't like me from the off anyway.'

'You are a part of this family even if you haven't met the rest. You're going to be my wife and Timothy's mother. That's more than enough for them.'

'Uncle Pudge won't mind I promise.'

'They don't know i'm to be your wife though.'

'It seemed cruel to tell them over the phone when I was seeing them in person in a week. They'll be over the moon.

'We'll see how it goes dearest. So Thomas' children are Robert and… Bethan?'

'Bethany. And Lissa has Catherine who won't answer to anything but Kitty after reading the name in Pride and Prejudice.'

'Good taste.

* * *

><p>'Granny! Grandpa!' Tim rushed around the side of the house and into the garden leaving his parents alone for a moment.<p>

'Remember your promise?'

'If this goes badly I'm taking you and Tim out for dinner after we run out of here, possibly leaving behind a burning mess of the garden I grew up running around.'

'That's the one.'

'Come here.' Patrick pulled her to him and kissed her softly. 'It'll be fine. You're gorgeous. They'll be so busy admiring that they won't even notice you have a terrible personality and are a disgustingly cruel person.'

'Hush you.'

'Come on.' Her took her hand and led her into the garden where a small assortment of family were gathered. 'Everyone, this is Shelagh. Shelagh, meet the family. This is my mother Sarah, my father Harry, that's Pudge and his lovely wife Lydia, that grinning idiot is Lissa and over there are the kids.'

'It's really great to meet you sis.' Lisa bounced over to Shelagh and threw her arms around her. 'I've always wanted to have a blonde sister. I have black hair, Lydia is a brunette, all we need is a red head now. I don't suppose you have a red headed sister?'

'Actually yes. My almost identical twin sister Morag has red hair.' Shelagh smiled. Years of living with Morag and then the past month with Trixie had prepared her for surprise hug attacks so she had managed to recover quickly from the shock.

'Perfect. But oh my aren't you just beautiful. My brother certainly has good taste. You are far too pretty to be a former nun-Patrick was joking about that wasn't he?'

'No. I was known as Sister Bernadette for just over 10 years.' Shelagh explained awkwardly. If Patrick's family had thought he was joking about her past then they had been open to meet her with insufficient information. They could still decide to hate her based upon her decision. She felt sick.

'Wow. Neat. You left all of that... for him? For Patrick? For PJ? My brother? The idiot?'

'PJ? Seriously?' Shelagh snorted turning to face him.

'I was hoping that wouldn't come up.'

'That was never going to happen brother dear.'

'Stop hogging the poor girl. You'll probably scare her into never returning. Hello dear. I'm Patrick's mother.'

'It's very nice to meet you Mrs Turner. Your son and grandson speak very highly of you.'

'None of this Mrs Turner nonsense. It's Sarah or Mum, whichever you feel more comfortable with. And they speak highly of you also. You make my boys very happy.'

'They make me very happy too. I love them both very much.'

'I can tell.'

'Everyone there is something I'd like to correct. Shelagh is not my girlfriend or partner as you may think. I am beyond proud to tell you that she is my fiancee. I asked her to marry me a few days ago and she said yes. Miss Mannion here is soon to be another Mrs Turner.'

'As if there weren't enough of those already.' Pudge laughed. 'Congratulations you two. Welcome to the family Shelagh. Good luck with him.'

'Thank you Thomas.'

'You might as well call me Pudge, everyone else does. I'm resigned to it by now.'

'Well then thank you Pudge.'

'Oh this is the best news.' Sarah hugged Shelagh tightly. 'Patrick was so forlorn before you left the Order, you should have heard his moping. Welcome to the family my dear. I saw young Timothy is already calling you Mum?

'Yes he is. I never asked him to, it was his choice. Actually when Patrick told Tim he was going to propose Tim wanted him to pass on a note in which he asked if he could. I'm very lucky to have him. I love him as if he were my own child. Actually no, he _is_ my child, regardless of blood or law.'

'Good. I could never allow Patrick to marry someone who didn't.' Harry chipped in from his wife's side.

'He's the apple of both our eyes. If I thought he didn't approve I wouldn't have taken my relationship with Patrick any further.'

'I'm glad they have you. I hope you do not mind my mentioning her but after Marie died I was very worried for Patrick and Timothy. Patrick especially being a single parent with a very demanding job. Timothy was.. well you know what he's like. He was deeply upset but he managed to adapt quickly.'

'Children are resilient. I lost my mother when I was a few years younger than Timothy was. My father never truly recovered from it.'

'How old were you?'

'5. Birth gone wrong. We lost my brother that day too.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Thank you.'

'What was your brothers name, if you don't mind me asking?'

'Naomhán. Our little saint. But it means I know how Tim must be feeling and I have no intention of replacing Marie in either of their lives. I know how big it is dirty him to want to call me that. I have never been more honoured.

'I like you Shelagh. You're a good egg. I always worried an airheaded idiot would latch onto Patrick but you're delightful. You fit in perfectly with the family.'

'I'm flattered.'

* * *

><p>'So does this mean I can call you Aunt Shelagh?' Kitty asked dropping into the seat next to Shelagh on the garden bench and worming her way under her arm to lean against her.<p>

'I suppose it does if you want to. Your uncle tells me you like Pride and Prejudice?'

'I love it.'

'So do I. Personally I prefer Sense and Sensibility and Mansfield Park but Pride and Prejudice is still a fine piece of work.'

'I just love the idea of having so many sisters and such a close family.' Kitty admitted forlornly. 'It sounds gloriously chaotic. There's always someone to talk to.'

'Do you get lonely being an only child then? I can't imagine not growing up with my sister. She's rather… rambunctious.'

'Sometimes I do. Can I tell you something? You seem nice and it's easier to talk to people who haven't known you since you were a squaking ,wailing, throw up covered baby.'

'Delightful. And thank you, I think. You can tell me anything and I won't breathe a word to anyone.'

'Well Uncle Pudge and Aunt Lydia live in Cambridge so we never really see them and the twins are quite snooty about the fact they have two parents and their father is a lawyer when I only have Mum and she's an artist which is apparently something to be ashamed of? Uncle Patrick is great but he's so busy I barely see him or Tim either even though we live so much closer to them. I love moving around the country with Mum's work but I never manage to make lasting friendships. Mum and I are really close but she has to work in the studio a lot and that place creeps me out so I rarely go there. I wish I had a brother or a sister or friends or a home I knew we'd stay in permanently. I'm 14 for goodness sake, I don't have much longer to form lasting childhood friendships. The only constant in my life is books and frankly that's just bleak.'

'Oh Kitty. I'm sorry that must be horrible. Have you spoken to your mother about all this?'

'I can't. She loves her work and she loves following other artist groups around the country. Dad went missing before I was born and Mum is still besotted with him so I can't have any siblings because that would require her to move on and remarry and even then they'd be 15 years younger than me so what hope would we have for any real sort of relationship?'

'All your mother wants is for you to be happy Kitty. I have no doubt of that. She'd understand that you want some stability in your life.'

'Do you think so?'

'Yes. I'm sure of it. And if you ever want someone to talk to and she isn't around you can always call me.'

'Really?'

'Of course. I may be new to being an aunt business but I like you kid. In fact I may have a job for you…'

* * *

><p>'That wasn't so bad now was it?'<p>

'Your family are lovely darling.'

'Our family. Though I suspect I'm going to regret letting you meet Lissa. If the pair of you and Morag are ever in the same room…' He shuddered at the thought.

'Well I asked her to be a bridesmaid and she said yes so there will be many times the three of us are together.'

'Dad you've doomed us all.'

'Kitty too.'

'May the Lord have mercy on our souls.


	24. Chapter 24

'Morag?' Shelagh stopped dead as she strode into the clinic to find her sister sat surrounded by many rapt mothers.

'Hello El. Oh I like your dress, it suits you. You almost look human.'

'Thanks. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until Saturday? It's only Wednesday.'

'School was closed because several teachers came down ill so…'

'For the whole week?'

'Only three days but tes, so you're blessed with my presence for a good while.'

'One day you'll manage to get here when you say you will.'

'Well I'm moving here in a month so I'm running out of time to manage that.'

'Dare I ask what you're currently up to?'

'Telling these lovely ladies about that time you thought you were being haunted by the ghost of Charles Dickens and the whole situation escalated until you ended up diving in the lake by the farm covered in paint and wielding a pickaxe.'

'Fantastic.'

'What are _you_ doing here? I thought Sister Julienne didn't let you out of her sight? You used up your weekly allowance when you visited the future in laws on Saturday? Have you run away?'

'I've been upgraded to 'allowed outside for moderate amounts of time each day.'

'I'm so proud.'

'I was going to go out for dinner with Patrick after this so we were meeting here.'

'Don't let me stop your date.'

'How do you manage to make that sound so shameful?'

'Many years of intense practice and a truly evil soul.'

'Right. Well you enjoy spilling all my secrets, I'm going to go find the people I actually like. I'm officially hiring you to look after Tim whilst I'm out so the housekeeper can have an evening of calm.'

'See you later. We have a wedding to plan before I help Tim flood the flat.'

'Joy.'

* * *

><p>'Have you had any ideas about the wedding beyond having a ridiculous number of bridesmaids?'<p>

'Not really. It's only just happened so I haven't had much of a chance. There is one thing that I keep coming back to though. The rest is all a bit in flux in my head.'

'Ooh do tell.'

'I was thinking…I'd quite like to use, not necessarily to replace the normal ones but maybe supplement them, Mum and Dad's vows.'

'Oh that'd b lovely.'

'Did they use different ones then?'

'They used old celtic vows.'

'Do you still remember them?'

'Of course-

_You cannot possess me for I belong to myself _

_But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give _

_You cannot command me, for I am a free person _

_But I shall serve you in those ways you require _

_and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. _

_I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night. _

_And the eyes into which I smile in the morning. _

_I pledge to you the first bite from my meat, _

_And the first drink from my cup. _

_I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care, _

_And tell no strangers our grievances. _

_This is my wedding vow to you. _

_This is a marriage of equals.__'_

'Oh wow. Shelagh that's beautiful.' Jenny blinked away the tears that had sprung to her eyes as Shelagh recounted the words. The scot probably hadn't realised it but it was abundantly clear that mentally Shelagh had been saying those words to Doctor Turner, the small that had lit up her face and the blush that had settled over her cheeks at the more intimate points spoke more than the words themselves could ever do.

'I've always thought so. Our father taught it to us when we were children.'

'We were obsessed with their wedding. Mum looked so beautiful in the pictures and we were already starting to forget her somewhat so we learned and memorised all we could.' Morag revealed.

'Sweet.'

'Of course we'll make El 10 times prettier than Mum was.'

'I'm not sure that's possible.' Shelagh countered skeptically.

'What do you think ladies?' Morag bent down and pulled out a framed photo from her bag. 'Meet Mummy and Daddy Mannion.'

'Why do you have that with you?' Shelagh turned to her sister confused. There were very few pictures of the mother in existence and so every one had been treated preciously.

'Two reasons. First off I was coming to talk about your wedding and it was inevitable their wedding would come up so I brough it for the nurses to see. Secondly, and most importantly, I wanted you to have it.'

'Really? Morag I couldn't, you love this photo.'

'Yes, I do. But I love you more and until I move down properly I can't bring much of your old life to you. I have other photos.'

'Thank you.' The sisters hugged for several moments as the nurses awkwardly studied the photo harder than they had studied anything in their life.

'She's beautiful.' Cynthia eventually broke the silence. 'You look just like your father.'

'Curse of the Mannions. Dad looked like his father and he looked like his father.'

'I got Mum's nose though.'

'It's barely different from mine.'

'It's different enough. As a result I am outstandingly beautiful.'

'You're alright I suppose. At least you don't have black hair again and for that I am eternally grateful. You looked like a ghost with our fair complexion. Oh by the way Lissa has banned you from dyeing your hair until the three of us and Lydia are all in the same room together so she can take a photo. She's got one of those fancy colour cameras.'

'Perks of being arty. I think I'm going to like her.'

'Who are Lissa and Lydia?' Chummy asked confused.

'Lissa is Patricks younger sister and Lydia is the wife of their older brother Pudge. Lissa is a brunette and Lyds has black hair so together the four of us have the primary hair colours covered. Their Mum has grey hair so I'm sure Lissa will try involve her too.'

'Pudge?'

'Thomas. He was a bit overweight as a child.'

'That's cruel.'

'He chose it himself as a child and everyone picked it up and ran with it. He's resigned to being stuck with it now.'

'You're marrying into a bully family.'

'I'll fit in perfectly then won't I _Vampire_?'

'Bite me.' Shelagh play snapped her jaws at her sister who laughed.

'You two scare me sometimes.'

'I'm not so much scared as bone confused that this,' Trixie waved her hand toward and around Shelagh, 'is the same person who was so recently Sister Bernadette.'

'I was very well hidden.' Shelagh said faux-solemnly.

'Literally. I only saw you in your habit once but goodness you weren't half drowning in it.'

'Summer wasn't always fun in it.'

'I can imagine. But to get back to the original point of this gathering-the wedding. Any thoughts aside from the vows? When do you want to have it?'

'I want to marry him as soon as possible. Although it means me leaving home as it were I dont want to wait any longer than I have to. There has to be enough time so I can at least let the rest of our friends in Scotland know, I may not have seen or spoken to most of them in 15 years but I'd like them there. And we definitely need to wait until Jamie is back in the country available so I can, at the very least, tell him I've left the order and invite him to the wedding. At least give him the chance to decide if he wants to come.'

'As if he'd say no. What kind of brother woudldn't attend his sisters wedding?' Morag snorted with derision at the stupidity of Shelagh's worried statement.

'Brother?' The nurses asked together. This was news.

'I thought there was just the two of you?'

'You didn't tell them about our brothers?' Morag frowned at Shelagh confused, why on earth would she have kept such large parts of their lives and history from her supposed close friends and family?

'Wait brothers plural?'

'Shelagh?!'

'It uh…there was never the right time?'

'Wow sis.'

'I thought you said Jamie was just a good friend of yours? Or is this a different Jamie?'

'Same one. One is more than enough believe me.'

'That's what people would say about us before they realised there were actually two of us.'

'And their reactions helped us learn a wide variety of cussing.'

'So much swearing.' They chuckled.

'Hello, still here. Your brothers?'

'Ah yes.' Shelagh smiled. Now was as good a time as any to reveal more of herself to the nurses. 'Jamie isn't our technical brother. His parents died when he was only a few weeks old, he was raised by his grandmother about 5 minutes away from us. We've known him our entire lives, we were close from the start, raised together from infancy until we moved to Edinburgh after Dad died.'

'When you went to live with your Uncle?'

'Yes. He called our parents Pop and Mama, we called his grandmother Grams. For all intents and purposes he is our brother and we've always treated him as such.'

'I see.'

'When I began explaining my family after I left the Order I thought it a bit soon to discuss complicated matters such as that. I wasn't sure where I stood. I didn't want to scare you off.'

'And your other brother? Or should that be brothers? How many do you have?'

'Just one more, although obviously Pudge is soon to be my brother in law and Lissa's husband technically is even if he's been missing for over a decade.'

'How sad.'

'So what about this other brother?'

'Ah, Naomhán.' Both sisters turned suddenly sad. The nurses looked at each other alarmed. 'HIs name means little saint and that's exactly what he was.'

'Easily the sweetest little baby I've ever seen. He was perfect. He had a full head of hair, I've still never quite seen anything like it. We were so happy when Mum fell pregnant, we couldn't wait to be big sisters. Jamie had so many plans for all they'd do together and the adventures they'd have. He was stillborn. Mum haemorrhaged and died. We were 5. Though we were heartbroken it was the loss of Mum that broke the pair of us. Da mourned for both of course but he was so devoted to Mum, and with us three so devastated over her that Naomhán, though never forgotten, fell a little under the radar. We didn't properly mourn him until months after we lost him, we planted a tree for him as he'd been buried at the same time as Mum.'

'Out of all the things I check on when I phone the owners of the farm is that tree. It's going strong, just like I know he would have been. He was called home Da always said and Mum went to look after him.'

'Heavens. Shelagh, Morag, I'm so sorry.'

'I always wonder what our lives would have been like if they'd survived.'

'We wouldn't have ended up with Bastard McBastard after Da died. We conversely probably wouldn't have become quite as close to Da as we did. You may never have been inspired to become a midwife. You may never have left Scotland and met Patrick and Tim.'

'True. Silver lining I suppose.'

'I'm sure they both are looking down on you knowing that their passing set you on the right road to the family you deserve.'

'I know they are.'

'Well this got sad.' Morag pulled out a handkerchief from her bag and handed one to Shelagh before pulling out another for herself. A few minutes later both women were back in a presentable state though their red rimmed eyes would later flag up questions from the nuns. 'Back to the wedding planning then.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the delay I've only just got back from holiday on Sunday and needed to recover from that. **

* * *

><p>'Why do you look so cheerful?' Jenny groaned as Morag waltzed into the dining room for lunch.<p>

'Because I didn't get in mere hours ago from a horribly long and stagnant birth. It's Friday. Also I bought a house today so that's perked me up a little.'

'You did?' Jenny's head rose from the table grinning. 'Morag that's great news!

'Well I put in an offer but I cannot imagine why it would be rejected so for all intents and purposes I've bought it.'

'I'm so happy for you. You'll be a real bona fide Poplarian.'

'Thank you.' Morag smiled as she slipped into the chair opposite her still relatively new friend.

'Where is it?'

'Parker Street by the park.'

'Ooh very nice.'

'I thought so. Shelagh was worried it might get targeted by thieves as its in the richer part of town but I reckon I'll be okay.'

'Where is she?'

'Lunch with Patrick and his parents. Tim's been shipped off to his other grandma. They'd already made plans so I selflessly said she could go and we'd celebrate later.'

'You're all heart.'

* * *

><p>'I really do like her don't you Harry?' Sarah Turner asked turning to her husband as they strolled arm in arm along the path. Not 50 feet ahead of them walked their son and his fiance hand in hand and laughing at something she had said.<p>

'Oh very much so Sarah. She's different from Marie for sure but she is exactly what our boys need.'

'She fits them so well and not just them. Did Elisabeth tell you how she's taken Kitty under her wing?'

'No she hadn't. How so?'

'Apparently Kitty has decided that she has a big sister in Shelagh and our new daughter to be is more than happy to step in. They've phoned each other several times and Shelagh has been helping her to make friends at school, she persuaded her to talk to Elisabeth about how difficult she's found it making friends due to their moving around so often.' If Sarah had still harboured some reservations over Shelagh then this would have swept them away like a tidal wave. As it was she had adored the girl from the moment she had laid eyes on her.

It wasn't the kind hearted smile or the nervous twinkle in her eye, it wasn't the striking beauty of a woman who had so recently been a nun, it wasn't the respectful greeting, nor was it the endless stories she had heard about the woman that endeared her. No it was the way Shelagh looked at Patrick and Timothy and the way they looked back that cemented the young woman in her heart. It was clear that Shelagh loved them both dearly, that she doted on Tim, that she thought Patrick hung the moon and stars. It was also clear that they had both fallen for her hook line and sinker. It had been a long time since Sarah had seen such a smile of her sons face.

And all of this was before she'd even spoken to her.

As soon as she had she fell yet deeper. Such an old soul in such a young body. She almost expected Shelagh to reveal she'd been acting and was actually a party girl such was the depth of her serenity.

'Then we are even more blessed to have her join the family than I originally thought.'

'She truly is a blessing isn't she. And so beautiful too, we are sure to get some good looking grandchildren should she wish to add to the pile.' Truly Shelagh was really quite stunning even if her recent past had caused a shyness of physicality that meant she tended to the more modest side of clothing for her age. 'Patrick looks at her like you did me when we first started courting.'

'My darling Mrs Turner, if I ever stop looking at you like you are a gift from heaven feel free to bury me alive with deadly snakes for I should no longer be worthy of this earth.'

'I love you you old romantic.'

* * *

><p>'Your parents are adorable Patrick, I wish I'd been able to speak more to them when we visited. Promise me we shall be as in love with each other as they are when we reach their age.'<p>

'I cannot imagine ever decreasing the love I have for you, I have no doubt it will grow with every day we have together. Besides I'll reach their age a long time before you do.'

'Oh yes I had forgotten you were an old and decrepit man.' She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Wench.' He dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

'So where is this oh so famous and fantastic restaurant your parents are taking us to exactly?'

'Just a little further. Trust my parents to book a table at the most difficult to reach place. Stop looking so nervous, you've already spent time with them and you all got on well enough when we met in the car park. They adore you, you should have heard Mum trying to persuade me to bring us today. She was too busy extolling your virtues she didn't hear me agree.'

'Yes we have spent time together and they seemed nice enough earlier but then we somewhat wandered off ahead on our own and left them. Shouldn't we wait and let them catch up?'

'I dragged you ahead so I could hold your hand without feeling like a 10year old with his first girlfriend.' He admitted, smiling against his will as she giggled at his confession.

'There are better ways to make you not feel like that you know.' She said coyly.

'Enlighten me Miss Mannion.' Shelagh pulled him close and kissed him for several long moments as his parents caught up with them.

'There are elderly eyes watching kids. Spare us the heart attack please and come on before the restaurant decides we're not coming.' Harry chortled at the way his children jumped apart like they'd been electrocuted.

'No thanks Dad, I'd rather stay right here with my extremely beautiful fiancee.'

'There's time for all that later'

'Oh good. I can wait.' Shelagh grinned before going to join her mother in law up ahead. Sarah turned as she heard the patter of small feet come up behind her. She stopped and linked arms with Shelagh before moving on again.

'One day Patrick will be able to initiate affection in front of us. Marie didn't help in that regard, she was just as bad with her own parents.' She reminisced smiling.

'Surely that made the wedding a bit awkward?'

'You have no idea. I hope you do not mind my mentioning her such?'

'Of course not. I agreed to marry Patrick knowing I was not his first wife, that he had a history-Tim is well enough proof of that. Marie was a big part of their lives and made them very happy and for that I am very glad. I am greatly indebted to her.'

'You truly are an amazing woman Shelagh. You are the most wonderful addition to our humble family. I'm only sorry my son didn't ask you to marry him a lot sooner.'

'He did it when it was supposed to happen. He gave me the time to discover who I was outside of the habit, to make sure I knew what life was like before he changed it. Though he did that many months ago if I'm perfectly honest..'

'I cannot possibly begin to imagine what it must have been like for you these past months so I won't degrade the struggle by trying to describe it but I can tell that you truly love my son and I am glad that you reached the decision you did.'

'So am I Sarah, so am I.'

'So did I hear you say your sister is moving to Poplar?'

'Yes she is, in fact she put in an offer just this morning that is sure to be accepted?'

'You sound confident about that.'

'She offered above the asking price and the owner was very keen to leave. With Morag's luck she'll be moved in by next weekend.'

'Ah. That'll be nice for you to be together again, Patrick says you two were inseparable as children.'

'Yes we were.' Shelagh said, a touch of worry in her voice.

'You know I'm often told I'm a good listener. What's wrong with being so close to your sister?'

'If I'm honest I am worried she won't cope with the fact that I've my own life. When she visits I'm able to dedicate time to her but long term I have Patrick and Timothy and my job and my friends and Mum.'

'Your mother? Just yours?' Sarah asked confused.

'Oh sorry, has Patrick ever mentioned a Sister Julienne to you?'

'Yes, many times. He speaks very highly of her.'

'As he should. She was been like a mother to me for many years now and after I left the order and the shackles of having to act as if we love each other as much as we love our other sisters we made it clear to each other that we considered ourselves mother and daughter. It's why I hesitated when you said I could call you Mum, I've only just regained one and I didn't want to belittle the relationship I have with her by granting the same nomenclature to a woman I had only just met.'

'I understand, there's no pressure at all for anything trust me.'

'Thank you.'

'And as for the your sister might be cloyingly clingy problem, just talk to her. She is friends with the rest of your friends at the convent surely?'

'Yes. And I believe she made a friend or two whilst visiting her new school.'

'Timothy's one?'

'That's right.'

'Well then she'll be fine. It's not as if you are leaving her high and dry without anyone to talk to is it?'

'I suppose not, but it was only the two of us and our friend who was, as far as we concerned, our brother when we were growing up. There were other friends of course but the three of us, Morag and I in particular, that stuck together. Nothing came close to my having a fiance and son. Nothing came close to having former religious sisters and the lasting relationship I will have with them the rest of my life, nothing came close to the friends, nay sisters, that I have found in my fellow nurses who helped me begin the transition from sister Bernadette to Shelagh with patience and kindness. I worry she won't be able to cope when she comes to understand, really understand, that she's not my priority anymore, that she's not the only woman I love.'

'Oh my dear. You've worried yourself into quite the tizzy haven't you?'

'Yed. Patrick says it's sweet that I care, personally I just find it exhausting.'

'I'm sure. It's a difficult situation for sure but Just remember, her life didn't stop when you joined the order, she became a teacher, she moved to a different part of the country, she had to learn how to live without you. She thought she would never see you again, certainly not as Shelagh.'

'You're right. I hadn't thought of it like that. I'm not the only one who had to strike out on their own.'

'You had the convent and your Sisters. She had nobody by the sounds of it.'

'Oh I've been terribly selfish haven't I?'

'Of course not. It was a perfectly understandable concern. Just make sure you don't neglect her in the excitement of getting married and becoming Shelagh.'

'Dare I ask what you two are so deep in conversation about?' Harry awkward coming up behind them.

'No you daren't, you impertinent busybody.'

'Such cold words from the woman who claims to love me so. Just you watch our son dear Shelagh for he takes after his mother so much.'

'Must be why I love him so terribly.'

'I'm sorry what was that?' Patrick joined them.

'I was just explaining to your parents how I detested you so and was only marrying you for your money and your son.'

'How about I give you the money and then you give it to me in return for the progeny?'

'I want the money and the progeny.'

'Then we seem to have reached an impasse in negotiations.'

'Shall we just agree to marry for love and share the bounty?'

'Tough but fair. I accept your deal Doctor.'

* * *

><p>'Are you sure? I understand of course but the offer is always on the table.' Morag hugged her sister tightly.<p>

'I'm sure. It seems ridiculous for me to move here for only a few months and then move again when I marry. Especially since you don't move in with possessions for another two weeks. And I think, should we live together just the two of us for some time, that we would inevitably become too dependent on each other for company.'

'That is true and I know how much the latter concerns you-hey no apologies' She cut Shelagh off before she could speak. 'You were right to talk to me about it. I have no chance of being truly happy here if I do not search out a life and friends of my own. You have a life here and a man and son who adore you without end. I couldn't be happier for you El. We've lasted this long without seeing each other every day.'

'Thank you. I love you too Mori. And may I be the first person to congratulate you on the purchase of a very fine home.'

'You may. And may I have the honour of having you as my first dining companion?'

'You may.' Looking around at the bare innards of the kitchen diner Shelagh grinned widely. 'I'll get the fish and chips.'


	26. Chapter 26

'Checkmate.' Morag scowled at the bored as Tim rolled onto his back in victory. The pair were laying on the floor in a fierce match of chess. Having now settled in with all of her furniture Morag had demanded her nephew's presence so Shelagh and Patrick could go out.

'Curses Timothy Turner. You must have cheated I am sure of it?'

'Me Aunt Morag? I'd never do such a thing.' He grinned at her upside down.

'I shall have to report this behaviour to your Dad you know?'

'Nobody likes a tattletale.'

'Nobody likes a cheat.' She poked his tongue out at him and received one in return.

'He'd never believe you. I'm wizard at chess.'

'So I see. What thrilling activity shall we amuse ourselves with then Merlin?' Tim turned back over to face her properly, a serious expression settling over his features.

'Could you…?

'Could I what?'

'If you don't mind me asking-what was Mum like as a child? What about your parents? She's told me a little but it always seems to make her sad. I don't mean to upset her but I know so little about her life before she came o Poplar.'

'I suppose she never really dealt with it all, when I was maturing and processing it all she was being encouraged to stem her emotions of past events.

'Oh, I guess. You're mature?'

'Brat. Get comfy on the settee and I'll pull out the photo album.'

* * *

><p>'This is... well I suppose they're your grandparents, Ruaidhrigh and Annalies Mannion, that's your Mum and I, she's the one pulling the face, that's Jamie-has your Mum explained about him? Good, that'll save me having to, and this, oh this is Naomhan.'<p>

'He looks so small.' Tim hesitantly reached forwards to touch the photo. The baby in it, his uncle, was perfect. He could recognise Mums's nose but his hair look as if to be darker than hers, perhaps a deep red?

'He was. This was taken shortly before Mum died so it's the only picture we own of him. Mum and Dad loved to have photos of us, we were the only family around to have a camera let alone two of them.'

'Do you miss him?'

'Not really. I loved him very much and I often wish he could have lived but he didn't have enough time to give me something to miss. Perhaps I miss his potential, yes that's more accurate.'

'You miss the brother you should have grown up with?' Tim summarised perfectly.

'Yes. He would have been a brilliant little brother I just know it.'

'I wish I'd had a brother or sister when I was younger.' He sighed heavily as he looked at a photo of his mother, aunt and Jamie hugging.

'You still might.'

'I know, and I hope I do, but I wouldn't grow up with them in the same way.'

'I suppose not. Oh this is a great photo of your Mum.'

'I can't believe that's her, she's so…free…so innocent.'

'She's been through a lot since then and the induction to, and then being, a nun was rigorous. She'll never be the girl I grew up with again but then I'm not the girl I was either.'

'I suppose so. Do you think they would have liked me? Your parents I mean.'

'I'm positive of it. You remind me of your grandfather you know? He was very kind, very funny, very strong of heart. He loved hard and deep but would accept almost anyone into his heart. Just like you he had had to learn to be tough too early in life between almost losing your Nan to an arranged marriage, I know it's strange to think those still happen in western society, having to raise two mischievous girls and a tearaway boy with only his surrogate son's Grams for help, losing Naomhan and all before he was 27.'

'Wow.'

'He was the greatest father we could have ever wished for. I know a lot of children believe that of their fathers but Dad was just fantastic. He worked so hard to I don't remember Mum as much, barely at all really but I remember how soft she always seemed, she gave fantastic cuddles and she always seemed to smell of fruit which was odd considering she lived on an animal farm. The pictures don't do her justice. As a girl I thought her to be the most beautiful woman I ever saw, now your mother has that title. Dad always told me that she had a wicked sense of humour like mine but her general demeanour was more like Ellie's. Tim are you alright? You've gone awfully pale.' She frowned as she tore her eyes from the pictures in front of her.

I'm fine. Nothing a little paracetamol won't fix.

I don't know. You're a dreadful shade of white. How do you feel? Do you have a temperature? Do you feel sick?

'It's just a mild case of the flu I'm sure, there's nothing to worry about. I have a sore throat and I'm a little warm and my chest's a bit clogged up but it's nothing.'

'Oh dear. That doesn't sound like you're fine. I'll give you that paracetamol and get your father or mother to look you over.'

'There's no need for that.' He frowned, Dad would go into his strict Doctor mode that he hated and Mum would probably coddle him and tuck him up in bed until past Christmas. Nevertheless his aunt disappeared for a few moments and came back with tablets. He glared at them, and then her, before capitulating.

'You're as stubborn as your mother for sure. She was even worse when she got chicken pox. Grams always attributed her first 7 grey hairs to trying to get Ellie to admit she was unwell and the next 16 from trying to stop her scratching. I was at home trying to avoid catching it so sadly I didn't see her in action.'

'Well you can't expect a young child to be sensible.'

'She was 15.'

'Oh.' Tim laughed.

'It took a while for the pox to hit the highlands of Scotland.'

'Why didn't your Grams take you in after your Dad died? I get the impression your uncle wasn't a very nice man from what you and Mum have said.'

'He wasn't but it's up to El how much she wants to tell you about him. And Grams did try but Andrew was a blood relative and she was only the woman who had helped raise us since birth as her own grandchildren alongside her grandson and so _obviously_ the idea of her having custody was ridiculous.'

'That's stupid.'

'Aye it was. After we moved in with Andrew we never heard from her. Turned out he'd forged a letter from us saying that whilst we appreciated all she had done for us we had Uncle Andrew now and didn't need her or Jamie anymore.'

'But why would she believe that?'

'I wish I knew, we managed to salvage our relationship with Jamie just about but we were deeply hurt Grans believed him and haven't spoken since.'

'That's silly. You should hunt her down and make up with her. She was probably sad because your father had died and sad that she hadn't gotten custody of you. People will believe anything if they're sad.'

'I wish I could believe that but she was the strongest woman I've ever known. She abandoned us when we needed us most of all. It's because of her we were stuck living with Andrew. Though she thought we were happy. And she was only respecting what she thought were our wishes. I hope she doesn't hate us. Actually I might just do that Tim, don't tell your Mum though. I wouldn't want to get her angry or get her hopes up if it didn't work.'

'It can be our secret.'

'Shake on it quickly because I think I hear your parents coming.' They did and within seconds Patrick and Shelagh were stood before them staring quizzically at the identical looks of mischief on the settee seated people before them.

'Hi Dad, hi Mum. Did you have a good time?'

'Yes thank you Timothy dearest. Have you had a good time with Aunt Morag?'

'Yep. We played chess and I won so she said I must have cheated and she was going to rat me out to you two even though I didn't cheat so I got her to talk about what you were like growing up.'

'Cripes.' Shelagh mock gasped.

'And then she pulled out the photo album and I saw you with your parents and your dogs and I saw a picture of Uncle Naomhan and... Mum? Why do you look strange.'

'Sorry it's just Uncle Naomhan. It sounds odd.' Shelagh waved a hand as she turned away for a moment to collect herself.

'Very odd indeed.' Morag was similarly struck by the words.

'Tim why don't you go get your coat on and we'll meet you in the car, here's the keys blast the heater won't you?'

'Okay. Bye Aunt Morag, see you tomorrow. Don't forget what you said.'

'I won't. Goodnight Tim, thanks for keeping me company tonight.' Tim strolled out.

'I hope he wasn't too inquisitive? He can get a bit intense at times.'

'He was an absolute delight. He wanted to know what his grandparents were like, he has those sad puppy eyes mastered doesn't he, I couldn't say no El. I hope I didn't overstep my mark?' Shelagh turned back and shook her head.

'Of course not. I didn't realise he wanted to know about them beyond the basics. I'm sure I can sit down with him and tell him more about them. Of course that requires him to sit still long enough.'

'Oh that reminds me, I think Tim is feeling a little under the weather, he was dreadfully pale and he looked rather queasy at one point. I gave him some paracetamol but judging from what he said he's been taking it fairly often.'

'Really? He's usually good at not getting ill at Christmas, thanks Morag I'll keep an eye on him. Shelagh do you want a lift back to Nonnatus or are you going to stay here tonight?'

'Well if the photo album ia already out...'

'I'll see you tomorrow my love.' He kissed her before dashing out after his son.

''Oops, I didn't actually ask if it was alright to stay.'

'For you sis consider this your third home.'

* * *

><p>'What? Patrick are you sure? Are you taking him to the hospital? I'm on my way, I don't care. Are you sure he's okay? I'll be there as soon as I can.'<p>

'Heavens where's the fire?' Morag laughed as Shelagh ran past the kitchen towards the front door.

'Patrick looked Tim over because of what you said and he's fairly certain it's the early stages of polio. It's been going around and Patrick hasn't even began to start on the vaccinations because the council were dragging their heels and now Patrick is taking him to the hospital but he thinks I might not be allowed in because we're not related yet but I'm going anyway because I need to make sure my son is as okay as Patrick says and-'

'Whoa! Okay calm down, I'll drive you to the hospital and we'll lie and say you're his biological mother and I'm his biological aunt. Nothing stops the Mannion girls when their Timmy is ill.'

* * *

><p>'Patrick! How is he?' Shelagh dashed into the waiting room and stopping short as she found her fiance with his head in his hands. Her heart plummeted until he looked up and smiled at her. He held out a hand to her and she settled beside him.<p>

'He's going to be okay they think. It was the middle stages, the constant pill popping made it look better than it was but he should recover very quickly. They want to keep him under observation for a few days to make sure his legs haven't been affected.'

'Thank the Lord. Can we see him?'

'Not yet. He's still receiving treatment. We haven't been here much longer than you have. They might not let you in though.'

'Let's just say as far as the staff here are concerned I got married and had a baby very young in life. I hope you don't mind, I don't want to step on Marie's toes.'

'Not at all. You deserve to be here and Tim needs you to be here.'

'Thank you. Come here.' Shelagh opened her arms to him sensing that Tim was not the only Turner who needed her at that moment.

'Poor you. You've had a horrible few hours. But he's safe now thanks to you. You caught it early enough. Thank you for saving my son.'

'I was so scared Shelagh.' He admitted quietly, his voice breaking as he let the pent up tears seep into her hair. 'I've seen such terrible outcomes of polio. As soon as I suspected all I could imagine was him-'

'Don't! You'll do neither of us any help if you think like that. Our little boy is in there and he's going to need us to be strong so we're going to feel sorry for ourselves now and then we are going to walk in there together and give him a hug.'

'What would I do without you?'

'Never mind the what ifs. I'm here and I love you and our son.'

* * *

><p>'Why did you hide it Tim?' Shelagh asked as she ran her fingers through her son's hair. Patrick had stepped out a few moments before to fetch them all a drink.<p>

'I thought I could handle it, I thought it was just a minor thing. Everyone's been so looking forward to Christmas because you're Shelagh now and Aunt Morag's here and it's only a week away so I didn't want to ruin it by letting myself get ill.'

'Oh Tim, you could never ruin Christmas, especially not by getting ill. You're only human you will get ill occasionally.'

'You're not mad that I'm in hospital?'

'I'm not happy that you tried to hide it and didn't seek help earlier on but of course I'm not mad you're in hospital. You didn't ask to get polio.'

'I love you Mum.' Tim curled into her side.

'I love you too my little boy.'


	27. Chapter 27

'I can't believe I'm really about to do this.' Morag groaned as she paced back and forth before her phone. Tim laughed from his position sat at the bottom of her staircase. He'd never seen his aunt so skittish and with her resemblance to his Mum, the formally stoic nun, it proved quite amusing a sight.

'Do you want me to dial the number for you?'

'Please. My hands seem to have frozen stiff.' A few moments later Tim placed the now ringing receiver to her ear. Still frozen from nerves she let him hold it there as the rings kept going and going until she was certain it wouldn't be picked up. Suddenly the ringing stopped and was replaced by the half angry grumbles of a Scottish lady. Her voice failed her.

'Ruddy telephone making me run halfway across the house only to stop ringing just as I reach it. Wait…is that breathing. I swear to the lord God himself if this is another prank call from you kids I'll-'

'Grams?' Morag croaked out, her heart in her mouth. She felt sick.

'…'

'Grams are you there?'

'Morag? Well where the bloody hell have you been hiding yourself I've been worried sick. 15 years it's been and not a word to your poor Grams. I ought to march right down to wherever you are and clip you around the ear. Morag? Morag?'

'Uh hello there Mrs McCrimmon, Au-Morag is a bit too busy crying right now to be able to talk but I think she's happy. Are you happy?' Morag nodded awkwardly, the movement encumbered by its position in her hands as she sobbed into them. She's happy ma'am.'

'And who might you be dear?'

'Oh I'm sorry. I'm Timothy, I'm your great grandson. Ma'am? Mrs McCrimmon? Grams?'

'You're my great grandson?' He shrugged before realising she couldn't see it.

'For all intents and purposes yes.'

'Don't tell me Morag went and found herself a husband?'

'Oh, no. Aunt Morag isn't my Mum.' Tim tried to keep the shock out of his voice at the suggestion. 'Shelagh is.'

'Shelagh's your Mum? How old are you Timothy?'

'11.'

'Really? I never pictured her as the marrying young type.' It was Grams' turn to sound shocked. Tim grinned at the opportunity offered up to him.

'Oh Mum and Dad aren't married.' There were several seconds of silence before a thump sounded down the line. 'Aunt Morag I think Grams fainted.'

'Give me that phone.'

'Your hands are working!'

'It's a Christmas miracle.'

'Christmas isn't for another two days.'

'Close enough. Grams are you there? Timothy was joking, sort of. He was only getting payback on me for making him dial and hold the phone for me . Please Grams I know you're there I can hear you sucking on one of those horrific sweets of yours.'

'What do you mean by he was _sort of_ joking?'

'It is true that his Mum and Dad aren't married and that Shelagh is said mother. She's just not his biological one. Shelagh's engaged to his father and the pair are very close so he calls her Mum even though it isn't a legally binding relationship yet.'

'So she's not his real mother?'

'She's as much his mother and myself his aunt as you are my grandmother.' Morag cried affronted. Tim nodded as he scowled at the insult he assumed had been sent down from Scotland.'

'I just mean she didn't get pregnant at 19, give birth at 20 by a man who didn't marry her?'

'She did not.'

'Good, that didn't sound like the girl I raised.'

'But you were willing to think I would do that?' She couldn't decide whether she should be amused or insulted by this. She always had been a bit more sociable with boys than her sister so it was a reasonable assumption but sometimes being the black sheep got boring.

'I thought you'd have married young. Are you married? Do you have children.'

'Not married but I have lots of children. I'm a teacher now.'

'Seriously?'

'Yes!'

'How wonderful. I always knew you would make something of your life. I can perfectly imagine you teaching. Primary or secondary?'

'Primary. Oh Tim's leaving so we can catch up. He says bye and sorry for almost giving you a heart attack but I'm such a bad influence on him that-HEY! Tim watch that step, stop lolloping around you're still unsteady on your feet remember and I don't want to have to explain to your parents that I broke you two days before Christmas. I'm sure neither of them want to spend their holidays sat by your bedside. Sorry about that Grams, Tim had a bit of a moderate polio scare a week ago. He's fine thank the Lord but he doesn't like to slow down as much as he needs to.'

'My goodness. You really are a teacher aren't you? And an Aunt?'

'I am. He's a great kid I promise. That heart attack he almost gave you is quite out of character for him, I'll have to make sure he's feeling okay later.'

'I'm sure. Morag where are you? Where have you been? Why didn't you contact me at any point in the past 15 years? I apologized for the misunderstanding surrounding your wanting to stay in contact with me years ago.'

'Honestly? Because we were hurt Grams. Really hurt. You knew us since we were babies, you raised us, we were your grandchildren! How could you possibly think that we wouldn't need you just because we were living with Andrew? We needed you more than ever. We'd just lost our father before our very eyes, we'd lost our home, our dogs, our fields, our friends. You believed the first message you got and discarded us like we were pieces of rubbish. We thought you loved us and you abandoned us at the first hurdle. Can you even begin to imagine what that was like for us?'

'I know I'm sorry. I should have explained myself properly back then, it's my biggest regret that I didn't.'

'Well now's your chance. Explain.'

'I was ill. Just before your father died I began to feel quite unwell and he took me to the hospital. I got the test results back the day you were taken from me. I was unlikely to survive it and I couldn't bear to let you two watch me die especially so close to the accident. I still wanted desperately to keep you happy and with me.'

'Oh Grams.' Morag begun to cry into the phone.

'When I got the letter saying that you were happy with your uncle, that you had a stability to your life, that you no longer needed me or would depend on me I have to admit it was a relief. It broke my heart of course and I was deeply hurt that you would seemingly toss me to the side like I meant nothing but it was a relief not to risk orphaning three children at once.

I recovered, obviously, about 18 months later and I tried to get into contact with you but your uncle answered the phone and said you had wiped your hands of us. I didn't believe him, I couldn't believe him, I wouldn't believe him. But then he sent me another letter. One that was undeniably written by you and Shelagh. I had thought perhaps the first one seemed a little strange because you were still anguished over your father. This one was spot on. It had boyhood your handwriting and it was a rant about how much you both hated me.'

'That one might have been real. It was around that time that we realised you really were never coming for us, that you weren't going to try and get custody, that we were stuck away from our friends and family. That you, the only adult we trusted unconditionally had broken that trust. We'd stopped mourning Dad quite so desperately. We were at our angriest around then and our diary entries reflected that.'

'That was understandable. You still kept your diaries?' Grams' voice was hopeful,maybe all was not as hopeless as she had first imagined.

'They we're still a good idea even if you were to get us in the practice.'

'Do you still keep them?'

'I do occasionally but I don't know about El. I'd imagine it was discouraged.' She mused, realising that she actually had no idea about what had been a primary activity of their younger lives. Grams had first suggested they get into the practice shortly after the death of their mother and brother as a way of trying to manage their juvenile emotions. She did however realise how ambiguously mysterious her last comment had been.

'Discouraged? Why?'

'Oh it's probably best that she explained what she's been up to.'

'Morag what is it? What has Shelagh been doing? Is she okay? You're scaring me.'

'She's fine Grams. She was just in a place where emotional expression is discouraged.'

'If anything I'm now more concerned. But I trust you when you say she's fine. Does she know you're phoning me?'

'No. She doesn't even know I was thinking of it. It was Tim's idea actually. It's time I stop acting like a pissed off teenager and made peace with our family.'

'I am glad of it. I would like to see you in person. I'd like to see Shelagh, to meet Timothy and Shelagh's fiancè-what is his name?'

'Patrick. He's really lovely and he is besotted with El.' A passing Tim scoffed with disgust promoting a laugh from his aunt. Seeing the teartracks on her face he frowned but she gave him a thumbs up and he moved on.

'I'm glad. She deserves nothing but the best, as do you. Where are you my dear?'

'London.'

'London! Bloody hell you really did try to get as far from me as you could!' Grams chuckled hollowly.

'Actually we got as far away from Andrew as we could. I even lived in Wales for a few years ago until a week or so ago.'

'Where in London? I have to see you. I miss you.'

'East London. If you really want to visit then train into Charing Cross and I'll pick you up. Until I speak with Ellie I shouldn't give you any more precise a location.'

'When will you speak to her?'

'After Christmas. I don't know how she will take it and I don't want to ruin her first Christmas with Patrick and Tim if she reacts badly.'

'I understand darling girl. I don't want to scare her off by just appearing on her doorstep.'

'I've done that once or twice myself when I wasn't living here. After Christmas I promise I'll talk to her, it might help if I use Tim too, she can't resist him.'

'Thank you.'

'How uh how have _you_ been? What illness was it you had?'

''It doesn't matter, it's in the past.'

'Please. I need to know if I'm to make my peace.' Morag felt her throat constrict as tears sprained back to her eyes. She heard a heavy sigh before Grams reluctantly spoke.

'I was originally diagnosed with Guillain-Barre Syndrome but that weakened my immune system and I developed Legionnaires'

'Oh Grams,' Morag gasped. 'I'm so sorry.'

'It's alright dear. I'm better now.'

'Well now I just feel terrible that we stopped talking to you.'

'I don't blame you.'

'You should.'

'No. Never. I love you too much to ever blame you for what happened. It was a twisted man playing off the back of a terribly tragedy that coincided with my illness. God will have had a reason for it, you may never have become a teacher of it hadn't happened, Shelagh may never have met this Patrick and Timothy.'

'No she would have. They were destined to find each other, it was God's gift and plan for them. Shelagh is meant to be Mrs Turner no matter how she gets there.'

'Turner? Shelagh Turner.'

'Sounds good doesn't it?'

'Indeed it does. Oh dear there's somebody at the door, I have to go.'

'Okay. If you need to contact me this is my personal phone. I'll speak to you soon. Bye Grams, I love you and I'm sorry.'

'Goodbye my darling. I love you too.' Grams hung up the phone. Morag walked back through to her living room and fell into the cushions of her sofa, her hand flopped over her eyes as she took in the events of the past 15 minutes.

'Aunt Morag?'

'Come in Timmy.'

'Are you okay? I'm sorry I said that to your grandmother. What happened? Did you two make up?'

'Sit next to me sweetheart.' She patted the space next to her. He sat straightbacked as he awaited the possible rebuke for his behaviour. Instead he found himself pulled half into his Aunts lap as she hugged him. 'You are such a gift to this family. I hope you know how much we all love you.'

'I love you too Auntie.'

'Thank you for talking me into phoning her.'

'It went okay then?'

'It did but I need you to not mention this to your Mum okay? I'm not going to talk to her about it after Christmas.'

'Alright.'


End file.
